Slaying: The Next Generation
by Willie Jackson
Summary: Episodes 13-15 now available. This is my spin-off of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer that takes place one year after "Chosen" in the deep south. It's a new story with mostly my original characters and a few of Joss Whedon's characters thrown in as well. Written in a script-style format. All credit goes to him for his characters and I own none of the songs that are in this story as well.
1. Welcome to Rosedale

_Slaying: The Next Generation_

_Episode 1: Welcome to Rosedale_

Background Voice:

It's been over a year since the witch turned earthbound goddess Willow Rosenberg casted the spell awakening the entire slayer line empowering all potential slayers everywhere with the powers granted to only one. The entire supernatural community has been in total chaos ever since as many have fled underground for their own safety whilst a few brave souls brave the onslaught in order to feed and wreak havoc. Witches and warlocks across the planet have accelerated their development as the rush of new slayers stake their claim to power in the world's hostile environments. Watchers scramble to keep up with who belongs to whom as regards to the increased number of slayers as the council remains in shambles.

Cut to: Rosedale, Louisiana

In the heart the south between Louisiana and Mississippi sits the town of Rosedale, a town similar to the size of what used to be Sunnydale out in California before the hellmouth was put out of business for good. In the heart of the city sits Rosedale Cemetery, the city's graveyard and the most haunted place in town. The recent uptick in murders during the nights has local authorities stymied as to why bodies keep popping up with two small holes in the side of their neck. It's here that a new story unfolds as new heroes take the stage alongside their legendary counterparts battling the things that go bump in the night.

Cut to: Rosedale Cemetery – Night

Two vampires rush through the cemetery in a fright as a teen girl chases them with a wooden stake. One trips over a headstone buried in the tall grass and falls face first into the wet ground. The female stops and waits for her friend.

Vampire #1:

What are you doing? We need to keep going or that slayer is going to be on our asses.

Vampire #2:

I'm coming. I just tripped over that damn headstone. (He suddenly feels a sharp pain in his chest noticing the tip of the stake poking out of his heart) Oh . . . (he turns to dust freaking out the female he was with)

Girl:

Don't worry your little undead self. (She twirls the stake in her left hand with a devilish smile on her face. She is Caucasian and stands 5'5" with jet black hair with blue highlights and wearing a black tracksuit.) You'll be joining him in a second.

Vampire #2:

No way I'm letting that happen, (she sprints towards a crypt and rushes inside slamming the door) another time, slayer.

Girl:

Well, one out of two isn't that bad. (She peeks inside the crypt noticing seven more vampires before easing back) There's way too many of them to deal with tonight. Better get home before my mom chews me out for breaking curfew . . . again. (She starts to walk out of the cemetery when two more vampires jump from behind headstones opposite the walkway) You guys don't know when to quit.

Vampire #3

A pretty little thing like you will make the perfect little snack for us and we're hungry. (The two vampires charge after the teen when another female tackles the vampire to the stymied teen's right running a full sprint.)

Girl #2:

You ok Alicia? (She punches the vampire under her before pulling a stake from her green jacket and stakes him turning to dust. She's of African descent wearing her green jacket over a yellow shirt and blue jeans. She stands at 5'3".)

Alicia:

I'm good now thanks to you (she kicks the vampire on her left causing him to double over in pain). What brings you out here Dana? I was heading home but these losers keep popping out every five seconds. (The vampire scampers to his feet and rushes after her but she holds her stake and he blindly runs into it turning to dust)

Dana:

I was walking by when I saw you fighting those first two vampires. When those other two hid behind those huge headstones, I waited for my shot.

Alicia:

Thanks for the support. I better get on home before my mom chews me out for missing curfew for the umpteenth time.

Dana:

I'll see you at school then. (She scampers out of the cemetery and Alicia takes a different direction to her home.)

Cut to: Alicia Davidson's Home – Night

On the corner of two neighborhood streets sits a two-story home with a white picket-fence. Trees line the entire street masking the street lights lighting the roads. Alicia enters her home and eases the door shut noticing her younger 14-year old sister Mindy, who has brunette hair with blonde highlights, sitting on the couch watching television as her mother Lucinda enters from the kitchen.

Lucinda:

About time you got home. You barely made it before curfew.

Alicia:

Sorry mom. I got caught up on the way home but I'm here and just in time.

Mindy (smart):

I bet she was out slaying vampires again.

Alicia (defensive):

So what if I was?

Lucinda:

You know better than to go out like that by yourself. What if you get yourself killed?

Alicia:

Relax mom. Dana was watching the entire time and she ended up lending me a very helpful hand (she walks into the kitchen and raids the refrigerator pulling out a bottle of Sunny Delight and a cinnamon roll). Thanks for those martial arts lessons you made us take.

Lucinda:

At least you're home safe. Ever since you got those abilities last year, it's been harder than ever to keep you inside at night.

Alicia:

Tell me about it. If it wasn't for James telling me that I was in line to become a Slayer, I'd be in bed right now. (A knock at the door gets everyone's attention as she opens it revealing a man standing at 6'6" and in a black three-piece suit with a red necktie with black and white dots.) Speak of the devil.

James:

I figured you'd be home by now (he walks in and takes a seat next to Mindy as she watches "Awkward"). I wanted to get a report on tonight's patrol.

Alicia:

It was a slow night by my standards. I only dusted two vamps and Dana showed up and got one herself. Another led to a vamp nest that had at least six vampires in it maybe more. That'll take more than just me and her to take them out.

Mindy:

I thought the Slayer is strong enough to take on any bad guy no matter the numbers.

James:

That's how we trained Slayers up until a few years ago when my old friend Rupert Giles ended up watching over Buffy Summers. According to him, she had friends that grew into a gang of demon hunters that eventually destroyed the hellmouth under Sunnydale.

Alicia:

Since that spell, every Slayer thinks twice before taking on that many opponents without a lot of help. They say that a smart Slayer is one that lives to see the next day.

Mindy:

When can I go out at night?

Lucinda:

Don't even think about it Mindy (she walks into the kitchen to check on the food still cooking on the stove and in the oven). It's too dangerous for someone your age to even be outside the door at night much less fight like your sister can.

James:

Besides, your sister has had a year of experience slaying vampires and demons. Plus she does have her friend Dana at her side.

Alicia:

That reminds me, that nest I saw a vamp run into a crypt with a nest and is going to take more than just Dana and me. She's not a slayer and there's too many to take on without some serious muscle.

James:

Let's meet tomorrow after school and we'll figure something out. You seriously have to consider putting some kind of team together to help with the demon hunting.

Lucinda:

Dinner's ready! (Mindy rushes into the kitchen.) Mr. Elvoy, you're free to join is if you wish.

James:

Thanks but I'll pass this time Ms. Davidson. I seriously have to get back and check in with the other watchers and see how they're holding up. With us watching over multiple Slayers, we're spread a bit too thin at the moment.

Alicia (remembering):

Isn't Mr. Giles running the Council now?

James:

He is but he's rather busy trying to train more watchers and he barely has any help as it is – except for that Andrew character and he's more annoying than you are when you're on a caffeine fix.

Alicia (insulted):

There's no way that I'm _that_ annoying.

James:

Anyway, if you'll excuse me, (he walks to the front door and turns back to Alicia) I'll catch up with you tomorrow and decide how best to deal with that nest. (He leaves letting the family go about its evening.)

Alicia:

I wonder: why do I put up with that guy?

Lucinda:

Because you're only 16 and he's your watcher so deal with it.

Alicia:

I guess you're right. I really need to put a team together and soon. (She sits down to dinner before calling it a night.)

Cut to: Rosedale High School – Morning

On the northern outskirts of Rosedale sits the largest high school in the area – Rosedale High. The school sits on several thousand acres and three stories up housing grades 9-12. The student population is the same as with any high school as they divide into various cliques. Students arrive as the sun rises over the horizon and gather up in the patio areas around campus awaiting the first bell. Alicia and Mindy arrive amongst the scramble of students linking up with their friends.

Lucinda:

Have a good day girls (they wave as she drives off).

Alicia:

Have a good day and stay out of trouble.

Mindy:

You don't have to tell me how to behave. (She runs off toward a group by the front door.)

Dana:

Hey girl (she approaches from behind and the friends hug). How goes it?

Alicia:

You don't want to know. Mr. Elvoy suggested to me last night that we put a team together to deal with that nest in the cemetery.

Dana:

Something like the legendary Scooby gang from that Sunnydale place that he always spoke of.

Alicia:

Nothing to that scale but I'm thinking at least two magic practitioners for starters.

The first bell rings causing the best friends to head into the building toward their first class.

Dana:

If we're going to put a team together, I highly suggest we ask Samantha if she wants to join up. She is a witch and has used her spells in class before.

Alicia:

I don't know. Samantha and I haven't necessarily gotten along in the past plus the bitch owes me for that glamour she pulled on me last year. (The pair enters their ceramics class and takes their places next to each other.)

Dana:

Then again, the blue highlights set you apart from everyone else.

Alicia:

Yeah, you're right.

Cut to: Rosedale Underground

A group of vampires and various demons gather up in an open cave away from the deadly sunlight. They gather around a makeshift stage as an individual with spikes extending from his body walks in front of the crowd who immediately gains everyone's attention.

Spiked Demon:

Alright all you evil things, I called this meeting as something has been brought to my attention – the Orb of Orin. (The crowd murmurs as the demon raises his hand.) Settle down. Now, my sources have told me that orb is somewhere in Rosedale and we need to get to it before the Slayer does.

Male Vampire #1:

What makes you think the Orb of Orin is in this dump of a town? I used to live in what was Sunnydale and believe me when I tell you that I've never heard of anything like the Orb of Orin.

Gator Demon:

(He waddles forward with skin covered in green scales with a gator's mouth.) This part of the country is mostly swamps and clay for dirt. If anything like that was around my brethren and I would've already sensed it.

Spiked Demon:

The orb is said to be similar to that of the Key some monks hid from that god Glory back in Sunnydale several years back.

Male Vampire #2:

It didn't take that slayer Buffy Summers to figure that one out. Once Glory tried to get it, the girl sacrificed herself to protect the world from the chaos of the key or have you forgotten the story of what happened in that encounter.

Gator Demon:

Who hasn't heard that story? On to the obvious, this new slayer here in town has no idea this thing is even here. This could be our chance to get it before she even realizes what's going down.

Hooded Male:

(He wears a black cloak with a hood hiding the face from everyone in the room.) That's all and good but do you even know how to find this thing? (The crowd chatters again before falling silent.) I figured as much. This is the kind of thing that gets our kind killed and why we've been in hiding for the past year (he walks onto the stage pushing the demon aside). It's time for all of us to stop hiding and go on the offensive but for now, we wait and see how this new Slayer deals with the demons of this region. (Cheers rain from the crowd.)

Spiked Demon:

That's why we're going to seek the Orb of Orin to give us the advantage we need.

Hooded Male:

You know the saying 'if you are hasty, others will only be amused.' If you go rushing off against the Slayer like that you'll be in pieces faster than you can say oops. Let's sit back and send a few lower demons after her and that way we can gauge the significance of the threat. Hey gator boy, send some of your friends to the school and see what happens.

Gator Demon:

Sure why not? It's almost lunch time and that time in the month where we terrorize the high school lunch periods anyway. (He scampers off to his tribe.)

Hooded Male:

Now that's a plan. Let's see what we're up against first before we make any headway on trying to figure out where the Orb of Orin is. (He looks into a crystal ball as an image of the high school comes into view as students exit various classrooms.)

Cut to: Rosedale High Cafeteria – Lunch

The bell rings ending the second block of classes signaling the beginning of the first of three lunch periods. Students on the second and third lunches head to their next scheduled class as their lunch comes during the next class period. Students on the first lunch call rush to the various lines to get their food before finding a seat in the vast room. Mindy exits the lunch line with her tray and takes a seat at a table with several other females.

Mindy (frustrated):

Damn geometry class (she slams her tray onto the table) It's all alphabet soup to me and it sucks. Tell me at least you figured it out Amelia?

Amelia:

(She stands at 5'6" and has brunette hair with silver highlights.) Sorry doll. I'm the last chick you should turn to with anything regarding math – especially after that D average I got last year. (A male sits between her and another of their mutual friends.) What the hell Everett?

Everett (arrogant):

(He's one year older than both Mindy and Amelia and sports a black and blue letterman jacket showing he's on the football team. He stands at 6'4" and has jet black hair.) Excuse me Amelia, didn't notice you sitting there. (He turns to Mindy.) So, Mindy, what do you say about getting with me after school for some after hours socializing? (He puts his hand towards Mindy's cheek.)

Mindy (to Everett)

Not a chance playboy (she smacks his hand away). Now why don't you – ah! (She suddenly grabs her head in extreme pain and stiffens straight up freaking out her friends and drawing attention to their table.) What's happening to me? (In her head, she sees several gator-faced demons bursting through the windows and attacking those in the cafeteria before killing Amelia, Everett and her sister's friend Dana. Exiting the lunch line, Alicia and Dana observe the commotion and rush over to see what's going on. Mindy opens her eyes as her friends hide her from the wondering eyes in the lunchroom.) That was strange.

Amelia (concerned):

What happened to you there?

Alicia (to Mindy concerned):

You ok sis? I saw the commotion from the lunch line and ran over.

Amelia:

You looked like you had a seizure or something.

Mindy (to Alicia worried):

I saw . . . the future (she points to Dana, Everett and Amelia). You three were killed.

Dana:

You're serious?

Alicia:

I can't believe I'm asking this but by what?

Mindy:

(Screams are heard from the window as three gator demons enter the cafeteria causing people to panic) Them!

Gator Demon #1 (drooling):

It's our lunchtime kiddies and you are on the menu (he attacks two students eating them both from the waist up. Students run out of the room in a panic as two others chase after them.)

Alicia (angry):

You've got to be kidding me. (She sets her tray on a nearby table and cracks her knuckles.) Mindy, get your friends and get out of here. Dana and I will handle these things.

Mindy:

You don't have to tell me twice. (She and Amelia leave with their group outside away from the scramble.)

Dana:

You sure we can take them? I mean, I haven't taken on a full-on demon before.

Alicia:

Oh shit I forgot about that. Just keep moving and use what we learned in our taekwondo class. (She turns to the demon in front of them.) Hey ugly!

Gator Demon #1:

(He turns around to see two teen girls taking fighting positions) Well, what do we have here? Hey fellas (the other two demons turn to their leader). Looks like we got ourselves a couple of tough ones and they think they can stand against us.

Dana:

They have no idea who you are Alicia.

Alicia:

Then I should introduce myself then (she attacks the gator in front of her and lands a punch knocking him on his back) the name's Alicia, the Vampire Slayer!

Gator Demon #1:

Slayer (the other two demons rush after their friend) Get them! The chick in the blue jacket is the slayer.

Gator Demon #2

You got it Master Jarga. (He charges after her but Dana flips over Alicia kicking the creature in the back of the head knocking him on his face.)

Dana:

You want her – you'll have to go through me first.

Cut to: Rosedale High Hallway

Students rush around in a panic as more gator demons enter the building devouring more students and disrupting the other classes. Two demons chase after Mindy and Amelia down the hall from the cafeteria and trip as they start up a flight of stairs. One stares them down licking its lips ready to act.

Amelia (panicked):

You ok Mindy?

Mindy (struggling)

I twisted my ankle (she tries to stand but her leg gives out) can't move.

Gator Demon #3:

I've had my eyes on you two since we arrived and now, there's no one to get in my way (two more teens appear at the top of the stairway).

Teen Male (shouting):

Hey, gator-head! (The gator looks up and sees two teens at the top of the stairs. The male leaning on the wall stands at just over six feet is of African descent wearing glasses along with a red shirt with flames over a white shirt and light blue jeans. The female next to him is of Caucasian descent, stands at 5'6" and wearing a short sleeve red shirt and a black skirt.) Step away from the freshmen. If it's a fight you're looking for, you've found it.

Gator Demon #3:

You dare interrupt my meal when I'm about to eat.

Teen Male:

We'll do more than that you stupid demon (the two starts down the stairs as the gator growls ferociously). You have no idea who you're dealing with.

Teen Girl:

You sure got that right (the pair stands in front of the girls)

Amelia (to Mindy):

Who are these two?

Mindy (whispering):

That's Samantha Avarn and Damian DiMarco. According to a rumor I heard about a month and a half ago, these two are the most powerful magic users in the entire southeast. This is going to be interesting.

Damian:

We can hear you ladies. (The girls turn silent as he and Samantha hold out their arms directly at the gator.) You ready to do this?

Samantha:

Let's get this over with.

Damian/Samantha (in unison):

_Desparte_! (The demon is surrounded in a green light before vanishing in a light show. The other demons in the hallway disappear in the same way)

Samantha:

That'll get rid of them.

Mindy (freaked):

My sister's in the cafeteria fighting three of them now with her friend. (She tries to get up again but her leg gives out) Damn ankle.

Damian:

Sam, go to the cafeteria and check up on Alicia. I'll tend to these two and catch up with you.

Samantha:

Does this mean that Alicia Davidson is . . .

Mindy:

The Slayer . . . yeah, she has been for over a year now. Her watcher's the history teacher Mr. Elvoy.

Samantha:

No shit. Well, I'd better apologize to her for that glamour I ended up doing last year. (She scampers down the hallway in the direction of the cafeteria.)

Damian:

Just hold still you two. (He holds out his hand as it begins to glow green.) I'll have you two healed up in just a second – _Reparate!_ (Both girls glow a soft green before quickly fading.) There, you two should be good as new.

Amelia:

Thanks Damian (she helps Mindy to her feet who stands on her own rather quickly) I just don't know what led to this whole thing to begin with.

Damian:

It's a monthly thing in this school but you are onto something. Get somewhere safe and wait for the bell. This thing isn't over yet.

Mindy:

I need to see about my sister (she runs toward the cafeteria).

Amelia:

I hate it when she gets like this. Wait up! (She runs after her with Damian tailing them.)

Cut to: Rosedale High Cafeteria

Alicia is thrown onto a section of the lunchroom table breaking it. Dana snaps one of the gator demon heads killing it and rushes to Alicia who staggers back to her feet.

Alicia:

Damn, that hurt (she regains her fighting stance as Dana comes along side)

Dana:

That's the second one done for. What now leather head?

Jarga (snarling):

You killed my brothers you stupid bitch. Now I get to kill you.

Alicia:

I don't think you're going to get the chance because you're next.

Jarga (defeated)

We'll finish this another time (he jumps out the window as other demons exit the building and run toward the swamp).

Alicia (relieved):

Thank goodness that's over. I don't think I had anything left to deal with him.

Dana:

Speak for yourself. I literally had to snap that one's neck to kill him (she points to the demon pinned to the wall by one of the undamaged tables)

Alicia (laughing):

Man we make a good team.

Dana:

You know it (the girls high five as Samantha, Mindy and Amelia rush into the cafeteria).

Mindy:

(She rushes into her sister's arms.) Sis, you're alright.

Alicia:

Yeah, I'm fine. It'll take more than a few gator-faces to do me in.

Samantha (nervous):

(She walks up behind Mindy) Hey there Alicia.

Alicia (nodding):

Samantha.

Mindy:

She and Damian helped Amelia and I get away from one of those gator things that jumped through the window.

Alicia:

So Damian's finally back huh? That dude disappears more times than I can remember.

Dana:

I just want to know how you knew to tip us off about the attack before those demons stormed the cafeteria.

Mindy:

Like I said, I suddenly saw it after I swatted Everett's hand away from me. The migraine still with me though.

Samantha:

That means you've a Seer. I've never heard of one so young before and it's a pleasure.

Damian:

(He enters the cafeteria observing the carnage from the battle and overhears the conversation.) That would explain the lack of human bodies in here – only two died from what I can figure. There's usually more carnage after a gator-demon attack.

Alicia:

Hey there Damian. I should thank you for what you did for my sister and her friend.

Damian:

Not a problem. So I finally get to meet the slayer in these parts. The fact that your sister's a seer is nothing more than a surprising development.

Amelia:

Good thing you got that first vision when you did otherwise I'd be dead right now.

Damian:

Things happen the way they're supposed to and there's little control over that.

The bell rings forcing the students to leave the battle-scarred cafeteria.

Alicia:

Oh great – now it's time for class and after all of this; it'll be hard to focus.

Dana:

I think I need some book time and an ice pack after this. Plus we have to fill Mr. Elvoy in on what happened.

Alicia:

Don't remind me. We'll deal with him after school (she turns to Mindy and Amelia) you two should get going as well. (Everyone funnels out of the cafeteria leaving only Damian and Samantha)

Samantha:

That's one weird group over there.

Damian:

They'll be fine. We'll join them soon enough (he looks around the cafeteria again). There's something about this whole attack that seems just a bit too organized to be a random coincidence.

Samantha:

What do you mean?

Damian:

Jarga's not the smartest tool in the shed to pull something this coordinated. I get the feeling that something or someone else is behind the entire thing.

Samantha:

You're saying that the underworld is getting organized?

Damian:

It wouldn't surprise me. I'll have to check it out to make absolutely sure though. In the meantime, keep an eye on Alicia. She's going to need both of us going forward. Let's get out of here. (The two magic practitioners leave the cafeteria as cleanup crews enter and begin the cleanup.)

Cut to: Rosedale Caves – Afternoon

Jarga staggers back into the cave where the meeting has just dispersed. A few demons lurk about waiting for sundown to exit and head for their respective locations. His demonic fluids are dripping from his body from the various wounds he sustained fighting Alicia and Dana. The Hooded Male is in his chair looking into his crystal ball.

Hooded Male:

I see you survived your first meeting with the Slayer. Judging by the way you look, things didn't go too well.

Jarga:

You're one to talk. You saw what went down. The Slayer and her friend were ready for us and I lost several of my brothers in that plan of yours.

Hooded Male:

On the contrary my beaten friend, things went exactly as they were supposed to. Unfortunately, the Slayer's sister is a Seer who got her first vision right before you launched your attack. You had the element of surprise but there's no planning for developments like that.

Jarga:

I want to rip that Slayer's friend apart for what she did to my brother.

Hooded Male:

All in good time my scaly, green friend. Right now, you need to rest and find a healer. (Jarga leaves through a side tunnel leading towards the swamplands.) Bright side is that my suspicions have been confirmed about that new Slayer.

Female Vampire:

(She's Caucasian and stands at 5'8" and wears a black leather jacket over a red shirt and black jeans and boots and is in her game-face.) Is that about this Orb of Orin you spoke of earlier? (She lays her chin on the man's shoulder looking into the crystal ball)

Hooded Male:

They're unaware of the Orb of Orin's existence as of now but I'm not sure how long that'll last. We need to get some leads on this thing rather quickly.

Female Vampire:

I might have some ideas on getting some leads oh dark one. I know some priests that have done some studies on mystical objects and maybe they'll have an idea on how to find this thing.

Hooded Male:

Any ideas on where to find these priests you speak of?

Female Vampire:

That's the thing. They're deep in the swamps around the city and can only be found at night and they come from somewhere in Mississippi.

Hooded Male:

Well, thanks for our first lead and a hefty advantage. Take some friends of yours, turn them to our side, and bring them to me. (The lady nods before backing into the darkness behind the man in the chair.) This Slayer won't know what hit her.

Cut to: James Elvoy's residence – Night

Down the street from Alicia's residence sits a single-story home amongst the other homes in the neighborhood. Inside lies an assortment of British items and knickknacks among the simplistic layout of the furniture. Inside, James brings out several glasses of iced tea as Alicia, Dana, Mindy, Amelia and Samantha all sit around the living room.

James:

(He sets the tray on the coffee table and takes a seat) Let me see if I have this right. (He turns to Mindy) You're a seer who got her first vision about the gator attack right before it happened?

Mindy (hesitant):

Yeah. I'm still feeling the after-effects.

James:

Then Damian and Samantha saved you from one of the demons by using magic?

Amelia:

That sums it up.

Alicia:

Okay, we're all caught up on what happened today but that attack typically doesn't come for another week.

Samantha:

That's what Damian said. He thought the attack was just too organized to be random.

Dana (to Alicia):

Either way, we kicked some serious butt (the two fist bump).

James:

That may be but the real question remains; who's behind that attack?

Samantha:

That's what Damian is trying to find out. He did suggest that I hang with you guys until he reappears.

Mindy (to Alicia):

Does that mean that Amelia and I are now part of this group you have?

Alicia:

I guess so sis since you are a seer. I have to train you to hold your own in a fight (she turns to Amelia) and that goes for you too Amelia.

Amelia:

I guess you're right but I've only just started practicing witchcraft a few weeks ago.

Samantha:

That puts you under my supervision then. Damian's going to freak when he hears about this.

Alicia (to Mindy):

In the next week or so, I'm taking you to the graveyards to show you how to deal with a vampire.

Mindy (excited):

Alright! That's what I've wanted to do for weeks. I can't wait to get started.

Alicia:

The only condition is that you keep your grades up and you do not tell mom about this or your visions – yet.

Mindy (deflated):

Fine, I promise.

James (whispering to himself):

(He watches as the group continues their discussion.) If this is what we've got to fight the demons in this town, we don't stand a chance in hell. We're seriously screwed.

BLACKOUT


	2. Talent Show

_Slaying: The Next Generation_

_Episode 2: Talent Show_

Samantha (V.O.)

This is what happened last time . . .

Dana (V.O.):

He doesn't know who you are Alicia.

Cut to: Alicia staking two vampires and attacking Jarga, the head of the Gator Demon Tribe

Alicia (V.O.):

I should introduce myself then. (She punches Jarga knocking him onto his back.) The name's Alicia, the Vampire Slayer!

Jarga (grunting):

Slayer.

Cut to: James visiting Alicia and her family at her home

James (V.O.):

You should seriously consider putting some kind of team together to deal with the demon hunting.

Cut to: Mindy comes to freaking out after her first vision

Mindy (V.O.):

I saw . . . the future.

Samantha (V.O.):

That means you're a Seer.

Cut to: Damian and Samantha saving Mindy and Amelia from a gator demon

Amelia (whispering to Mindy):

Who are these two?

Mindy (whispering)

That's Samantha Avarn and Damian DiMarco. They are the most powerful magic users in the entire southeast.

Cut to: the group conversing in James's home

Amelia:

I recently started practicing witchcraft a few weeks ago.

Samantha:

That puts you under my supervision then.

Mindy (to Alicia):

Does that mean that Amelia and I are now part of this group you have?

Alicia (V.O.):

I guess so sis since you are a seer. I'll have to train you to hold your own in a fight.

FADE TO BLACK

Cut to: Downtown Rosedale – Night

A young woman walks down the sidewalk carrying a bag of groceries toward her home outside of the downtown district. Rounding a corner, she's pulled into an alley dropping her grocery bag. A vampire pins the woman to the wall as she exposes her neck.

Vampire:

You look especially delicious this evening (she licks her lips exposing her vampire teeth). I'm hungry and you'll have to be my dinner.

Woman (screaming):

Someone help me!

Alicia:

Hey! (The vampire shoots around allowing the woman to make her escape.)

Vampire:

You'll pay for ruining my dinner. Prepare to die.

Alicia (smirking):

That's the thing see; I'm not the one who's going to dust you. (She points behind the vampire causing her to turn around. Mindy is sitting on a barrel in a green jumpsuit twirling a stake in her hand) Dusting you is going to be her job. It's her first demon so make her look good.

Vampire:

Sending someone else do your job Slayer?

Alicia:

No. I'm training my kid sister so she can fight and I'm making sure you don't leave this alley. She's all yours Mindy.

Mindy (chuckling):

(She jumps off the barrel and takes a fighting stance) I've got it from here sis. (Alicia sits on a crate to get a good view of the battle. The Vampire charges after Mindy who sidesteps her before kicking her in the gut knocking her down.)

Alicia (observing):

Make sure you don't leave an opening for her to counter. First chance you see; go for the heart with the stake.

Mindy (struggling):

I got it. (She sees the vampire get to her feet and land a punch knocking her back. Determined, she goes back in and dodges a series of punches before landing several kicks to her opponent's gut.) I got ya. (Seeing an opening, she goes to stab the vampire but she dodges).

Vampire (smirking):

You got some moves but it's not enough. (She goes for another punch but she exposes herself long enough for Mindy to stake her right in the heart) Oh crap . . . (she turns to dust).

Mindy (relieved):

I finally got it. Does it always take this long?

Alicia (smiling):

Sometimes longer but you did well for your first vampire. Remember to keep your head on a swivel because they're could be more waiting for a possible ambush.

Mindy:

So if I win, I should just get away.

Alicia:

There's nothing wrong with a little gloating but keep moving. Never engage a vampire, or any other enemy, by yourself unless you're with someone who knows what they're doing. Mom will have my hide if I get you injured or worse – killed.

Mindy:

I'll take a note of that.

Alicia:

Now let's go home before mom starts to worry. (The sisters leave the alley on the way to their home.)

Cut to: Avarn Residence – Night

A half mile from the high school sits a posh residence sitting in the hills overlooking the city. The hillside mansion is among the most luxurious in the city and belongs to the Avarn family, the richest in town. In the backyard, Samantha, wearing a black dress shows off several spells for Amelia, wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, as she gets a gauge of her magical prowess. She looks through her spellbook noticing it much lighter than Samantha's book. Samantha's mother Tabitha, a tall, slender witch in her late forties, looks on from a lawn chair near the back porch light.

Samantha:

Spells are only to be used in support of those involved in physical combat understand?

Amelia:

Yeah. I'm not one to pick a fight to begin with.

Samantha:

What kind of spells have you been working on?

Amelia:

Just basic stuff – levitation, shields and healing spells – none of which I've come close to mastering.

Tabitha (observing):

Developing your prowess as a witch takes time. (Amelia looks over at Samantha's mother as she walks over.) It took Samantha a year to reach her potential and she did once she joined up with Damian.

Samantha (smiling):

Once I did, he showed me things that I haven't even considered was possible through magic. He's better than I am but we're both at the same level power wise. We both rather support than attack but that's just us.

Tabitha:

Remember that all witches and warlocks have to strike a balance between offense and defense. You'll live a lot longer that way.

Amelia:

That I plan on doing. What should be my balance anyway?

Samantha:

That's for you to decide. Now let me see this shield spell you're working on.

Amelia (nervous):

Okay (she stands up and holds out her arms as energy coalesces around them.) Here goes nothing – _Aurus Reflexus Borce!_ (A strange barrier forms in front of her but its shaky and wobbles around. She struggles to maintain a solid shape.)

Tabitha:

Try to relax and let your energy do the work. You're forcing things a bit too much (she puts her hands onto Amelia's shoulders calming her down.) You're way too tense.

Amelia:

I'm trying. (She takes a deep breath calming down letting her power take over. Tabitha takes her hands off of her as her shield stabilizes taking on a blue hue with silver lines.)

Tabitha:

That's one of the most impressive energy shields I've seen in a while.

Samantha:

Now try and move the shield in front of me.

Amelia (surprised):

I can do that?

Samantha:

Sure but you must maintain focus and be quick about it. Just say Barrius Transferrus and send it over.

Amelia (focusing)

Let me see here. (The barrier starts to inch in the direction of Samantha who has her arms out.) _Barrius Transferrus!_ (The barrier suddenly vanishes from Amelia's control over to Samantha and changes shape into a crescent moon.) Sorry that I couldn't keep the shape I had.

Tabitha:

For your first transference spell that was great. The shield spell you conjured is adaptable to the person who uses it. That's why it changed from an oval shape you had to a crescent moon for Sam. Yours was a basic version since you just started. You'll eventually be able to make that spell your own.

Amelia (relaxing):

I didn't know my simple shield spell can do all of that.

Tabitha:

You'll come into your own with your powers over time. For now, why don't you stay tonight and I'll let your mother know that you're with me. (She pulls out her cell phone and hands it over to Amelia.)

Amelia (excited):

I'm down with that. (She dials a number and hands the phone back to Tabitha who walks off as a voice come over the other end.)

Samantha:

Now let's keep working on those other spells you know.

Cut to: Rosedale High Courtyard – Morning

Students arrive in anticipation of the school's talent show to be held in the auditorium after lunch. Most of the chatter is about who's in the show and who's doing what for their act. Arriving on campus, the Davidson sisters exit their mother's car and enter the scrum of their fellow classmates as some of them personally thank Alicia for saving their lives with the attack the previous week.

Alicia:

Today is going to rock out loud.

Mindy:

You know what song you and Dana are going to sing?

Alicia:

That's a surprise we're saving for the show so you'll find out then.

Mindy:

I could get a vision and find out for myself.

Dana:

(She walks up to the sisters wearing a blue dress and heels) That would be cheating you know.

Mindy (deflated):

You two are no fun. (She walks off towards Amelia and the rest of her friends.)

Dana:

So, what are we singing?

Alicia:

I was thinking more of Lorde's "Royals" or Katy Perry's "Roar" or that song "Brave".

Dana:

We're not just fighters; we're also the best singers in school so let's do "Roar".

Alicia:

It's settled then. Let's go sign up (the girls head to the music room). I just hope Damian and Samantha aren't in it this year. They always beat everyone.

Dana:

Well, I did have this thought: how about we get them to join us – we'll blow everyone out of the water.

Alicia:

I don't know. Damian is not one for attention since that incident with Lucy a year and a half ago. He's been a bit of a recluse when it comes to these kinds of events.

The girls approach the music room and jump into the registration line. The line wraps from the music room and around the corner. Right in front of the teens, Damian and Samantha are in their own conversation about their act for the show.

Samantha:

Relax why don't you? This will do you some good to get back on stage.

Damian:

I guess so. What are we doing this year? Sure we've won the last two years, but if Alicia and Dana are in it, they'll sure give us a run at the top prize.

Samantha:

True. They are our only real competition. Last year's result was really close and we barely beat them.

Damian:

I know but they are good as singers and are tough to run with especially in a competition like this.

Alicia (overhearing):

We're thinking the same thing about you two. (The juniors turn around and greet them with smiles.) So, what magic act are you planning?

Samantha (thinking):

Well, we haven't decided yet but we're probably going to latch on to a singing act this year and give someone else a chance to win.

Dana:

We had a thought: Why don't you two join us. We're going to sing Katy Perry's song "Roar" – or a shortened version of it thanks to the time constraints.

Damian (smiling):

That sounds like a good idea. We've been working on some new stuff that goes with that song actually.

Alicia:

Aw man, this is going to blow everyone's minds (she sees the registration table in front of them) well, we're next to sign up. (The four sign up together.) You guys free to practice.

Damian:

I can't. I have to take a package to the mayor then I have to rush back here before second block. I'll catch you all later. (He rushes out of the building.)

Cut to: Mindy catches up with Amelia and the rest of their group

Amelia (smiling):

About time you got here.

Mindy:

I've been here for a few minutes trying to get my sister to spill on what she's doing for the talent show but no dice.

Everett:

I don't see the big deal. Damian and Samantha are entering with some magic act they've got planned. They win every year.

Mindy:

I didn't know that. What kind of show is this going to be?

Amelia:

Let's just say that it'll blow your mind (Mindy and the rest of their group turn to her with questioned looks on their faces.) What? I spent time with Samantha these last few days improving my spells.

Mindy:

That explains why I haven't heard from my best friend in the last three days.

Amelia:

You can say that but there's no substitute for hanging with your best friend.

Everett:

Wait until a guy like me comes along.

Mindy/Amelia (annoyed):

Back off Everett! (He turns away.)

Cut to: Rosedale City Hall – Mid-morning

Amongst the stores and shoppers of the downtown district sits Rosedale City Hall, an all white structure sticking out among the various downtown buildings. People come and go as they settle various issues or to leave complaints with the administration. Inside, the mayor's office is a round room with the desk sitting across a window taking up most of the wall opposite the door. A man wearing a police uniform and standing at about 6'5" enters the office and confronts an older male, the town's aging mayor, wearing a beige suit with a green tie.

Mayor:

What can I do for you Chief Armstrong?

Police Chief Armstrong:

This town is going to pieces Mayor Rodgers. I just got several reports last night saying they were attacked by people with scary faces.

Mayor Rodgers:

That's your problem Davis. Why do you think I hired you as chief of police?

Davis:

There's more going on in this town than responding to people complaining about people in Halloween masks.

Mayor Rodgers:

If you're doing your job, then how come a woman reported being attacked by one of those 'people' with the strange face and being saved by a high school girl?

Davis:

Hell if I know. I only have so many officers and they're dealing with other crap and besides, we can't catch every crook in this town and you know that.

Mayor Rodgers:

What you're saying is that they are vigilante crime fighters in this town? That can get dangerous if they aren't reigned in.

Davis:

There are more problems that just that. When will you tell the people around here about the problems that continue to grow?

Mayor Rodgers:

That's something that the people will never hear about. The less they know the better for the city and for us.

Davis:

The hell it is! If you're still looking for that crazy Orb of Orin or whatever the hell it is, it's only going to lead to this town's downfall.

Mayor Rodgers:

I told you months ago you are to never speak of that. That's between you and me.

Davis:

We're still not any closer to finding this thing.

The two individuals continue their argument oblivious that Damian stands outside the office listening to the exchange as he waits to deliver a package before returning to school.

Damian (whispering to himself):

What the hell is the Orb of Orin?

Cut to: Rosedale Caves – Mid-morning

Five priests are dragged into the center of the cave by several vampires waltzing in from underground. The priests are bound at their wrists and placed in front of the Hooded Male who stirs and walks to the front of the stage.

Hooded Male:

I'm glad you holy men could join me here today. I'm going to let you all go just as soon as you answer my questions, ok?

Priest #1:

What's the meaning of all this?

Hooded Male:

I have it on good knowledge that you men know all about the Orb of Orin. Tell me everything you know about it and where is it?

Priest #2:

What makes you think we're the ones who know anything? We don't have a clue about what you're asking us about.

Priest #3:

That goes double for me – I'm only a novice.

Hooded Male (frustrated):

Come on! At least one of you must know something. (He turns to the vampires in the room.) You did get the right ones didn't you?

Female Vampire:

These priests were the ones traveling from Mississippi over to this town that I spoke of.

Hooded Male:

They're useless. Kill them!

Priest #2 (freaked):

Wait. I did overhear something a few days ago.

Hooded Male:

Now we're getting somewhere. What do you know?

Priest #2:

I overheard my bosses saying that the Orb of Orin can't be found by looking for it – something else has to draw it out.

Hooded Male:

Like what?

Priest #2:

I don't know. That's all I know I swear.

Hooded Male:

Thank you. Your help has been more than appreciated – kill them anyway! (The vampires take the men down a separate tunnel into the darkness.) Well, that was useful.

Female Vampire:

I apologize for the mix-up in the priests my liege. I thought we grabbed the ones I thought had the information you needed.

Hooded Male:

Lucy, my dear, you've done plenty already. Now we need research done to find out how to get this thing.

Lucy:

You want me to round up a pack and raid the libraries?

Hooded Male (smiling evilly):

Actually, (he looks into his crystal ball at the ongoing argument between Police Chief Davis Armstrong and Mayor Rodgers) I have a better idea.

Cut to: Rosedale High Auditorium – Afternoon

Students flood into the auditorium with eager anticipation for the start of the talent show. The seats fill quickly as students watching the show link up with their various cliques and chatter echoes through the auditorium. Backstage, the acts put the finishing touches on their acts. Several individuals, including Damian, are doing involved in two acts which are within the rules of the event as long as they're not two of the same kind of act. A male teacher walks on stage to get the show started.

Teacher:

Good Afternoon Rosedale High! (Cheers ring from the crowd of students as the teacher raises his hand calming everyone down.) Alright settle down and let's get this show started. We've got nine wonderful acts for your entertainment varying from music to comedy to magic. (Students cheer louder wanting the show to get the show going.) First up, we have (he looks down on the cue card and his eyes go wide) whoa, somebody trying to pull something here? (The students whisper to themselves about what's got the teacher doing a double-take.) Ladies and gentlemen, we have a treat right out of the gate. We have sophomores and last year's runners up Alicia Davidson and Dana Wilson as they sing Katy Perry's hit song "Roar" and get this: they're accompanied by last year's winners; juniors Samantha Avarn and Damian DiMarco who'll be putting on a magic display during the performance. (Gasps are heard throughout the auditorium. Several of the acts backstage feign defeat as they see the four individuals take the stage.) Let's hear it for them.

Alicia (smiling):

Hello fellow classmates! (Nervous cheers echo through the auditorium.) I know many of you are shocked to see the four of us together in this but it'll all make sense in a few minutes. Let's go! (The upbeat pop song plays and various students rise from their seats.)

Dana (singing):

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sat quietly_

_Agreed politely_

(Damian and Samantha walk to opposite sides of the stage. Their hands start glowing green as a green mist rises from the floor of the stage. The crowd stares at the show and jams along to the song.)

Alicia (singing):

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing_

_So I fell for everything_

(Damian and Samantha manipulate the mist changing its color from green to orange in conjunction to the speed of the beat. Both girls are surrounded in the mist.)

Alicia/Dana (both singing):

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake your ground_

(Damian flicks his wrist as lightning rushes out from his fingers echoing the sound of thunder throughout the auditorium.)

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Get ready cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

(Samantha changes the mist to a magical fire that surrounds the ladies amazing the crowd.)

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter_

_Dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion_

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

(Damian and Samantha both blow fire from their mouths that change into a tiger's eye watching the audience. The crowd cheers stares in awe as others continue to jam along.)

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion_

_And you're gonna hear me Roar_

(Samantha raises her left hand as the eye changes shape into a lion and it roars echoing through the room.)

_You're gonna hear me Roar_

Alicia (singing):

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_Stinging like a bee I earn my stripes_

_I went from zero, to my own hero_

(Damian and Samantha manipulate the flames encircling a line of fire around her right and his left arm and a ring of fire encircles the girls.)

Dana (singing):

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Already brushing off that dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake your ground_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Get ready cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

(Damian and Samantha move to the center of the stage as the line of fire on the stage rises into the air.)

Dana/Alicia (both singing):

_I've got the eye of the tiger, a fighter_

_Dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion_

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

(Damian and Samantha exhume fire from their arms as the lion's roar echoes through the auditorium)

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion_

_And you're going to hear me roar_

(The fire around Samantha's and Damian's arms unwind as the lion preps one last shout)

_You're gonna hear me Roar!_

(The lion roars fire fueled by the fire on Samantha and Damian's arms as the four of them strike as finishing pose as Alicia and Dana stand back to back pointing to the audience; Samantha and Damian stand with their arms pointing to the sides and flick their wrist as they change the lion into small butterflies and sparks before they disappear. The crowd breaks out in applause and cheer wildly as the four on stage takes their bows.)

Teacher (clapping):

How about that ladies and gentlemen? (The applause continues as the four teens exit the stage before returning for a curtain call.) I never thought those four would join forces and put on one of the best performances this talent show has seen in years. Makes me wonder what the rest of the show is going to look like? I know we're still on a high from that first show, but let's get on with it.

Cut to: Downtown Rosedale – Afternoon

The school day ends as students scatter and head in various directions. In the heart of downtown sits a series of stores surrounding City Hall. Police Chief Davis Armstrong leads a patrol of policemen as they look after the shoppers and other pedestrians. In a clothing store, several patrons are checking out when three demons suddenly rush into the store from the back entrance sending everyone into a panic. Chief Davis Armstrong and another officer rush into the store.

Davis:

Everybody down! (Everyone in the store drops to the floor except for the three beige-colored demons all dressed in black garb. One of them grabs a male shopper by the neck.) Let the man go – now!

Demon #1:

As if you're going to stop us (he snaps the man's neck killing him before letting him drop limp onto the floor) we're going to kill all of you in this room. (He directs his friends to capture two other individuals.)

Officer:

Not on my watch. (He charges after one of the demons firing his gun killing one of the demons. Another rushes around and guts another officer before killing another shopper.)

Demon #2:

Anyone else want to try something?

Davis:

You'll pay for that. (He charges after the lead demon but is quickly stopped as the demon charges him and pins him to the wall.)

Demon #1:

Now no one can stop us. Get him to the master. (The fellow demon starts to drag the chief out of the store only to stop in his tracks. Alicia stands at the entrance pounding her fist into her hand.)

Alicia (angry):

Where do you think you're going?

Demon #1:

Stay out of this Slayer. This doesn't concern you.

Alicia:

You're wreaking havoc in a public place which makes it my business. Since I'm in a good mood I'm giving you one chance to let the policeman go and get out of here otherwise you won't live long enough to feel the beating I plan on giving you both.

Demon #2:

Not a chance.

Alicia (smirking):

I thought you'd say that. (She charges after the demon holding the chief and tackles him to the floor forcing him to let go of the man. She punches him in the face but he hits back getting her off of him. The other shoppers in the mall rush out of the store.) Now this gets good. (She flips up and goes back after him and lands a kick to the back of his head knocking him forward a bit.)

Demon #2:

I'm not going down that easily.

Alicia (smiling):

That wasn't my goal. You do notice that the place is cleared out. Now I don't have to hold back! (She dropkicks the second demon forcing him back and she tends to Davis.) You ok officer?

Davis (in pain):

I'm fine. Just give me a minute. (The demons take the distraction to rush out the back of the store and underground.)

Alicia (frustrated):

(She looks around the store and notices the demons are gone.) What the hell - those bastards are gone. Goddamn it! I better get back then.

Davis (concerned):

Wait! (He gets Alicia's attention who turns around.) Who are you and did that leader call you a "Slayer"?

Alicia (deflecting):

Don't worry about it; it's none of your business. Later (she waves running out of the store)

Davis (thinking):

There's definitely something going on in this town.

Cut to: Davidson Residence – Early Evening

The backyard of Alicia's house is alive as a barbecue is in full swing celebrating Alicia and her group at the talent show earlier in the day. Amelia sits by the fence working on her spells as Mindy watches with peaked curiosity and Samantha continues coaching her. Lucinda places steak and burgers onto the grill. James sits on the porch taking a curious interest as to what Damian heard earlier in the day before he went to school as they talk at a tone so the others won't hear them.

James (curious):

So you say that the mayor is looking for the Orb of Orin?

Damian (concerned):

Yeah, and from what I could gather, the chief of police knows about it and that hero act Alicia pulled off last week.

James:

That would mean there's much more going on in Rosedale than I first thought. I'm glad I did settle here after all.

Damian:

I'm also concerned that somebody or something might be organizing the underworld; especially after that gator demon attack.

James:

I'm not sure Alicia is going to be able to handle all of this right now.

Damian:

That's why we don't tell her about the mayor or this orb – yet. The underworld is a more serious threat at the moment.

James:

I agree. I'm considering bringing in a second Slayer to help Alicia and the rest of the team.

Damian:

Keep it on the backburner for now. Let's see what happens.

Alicia (panting):

(She enters through a sliding door leading inside.) I'm home people.

Dana (relieved):

Thank goodness. (She gives her friend a hug lasting a few seconds and noticing a cut on her jaw.) What happened downtown?

Alicia:

Some demons decided to raid one of the stores and tried to capture the police chief. I intercepted them and we fought but they got away while I tended to the chief.

Mindy (listening):

You let a demon get away. That's not like you.

Alicia (to Mindy):

Saving lives is as important as killing the bad guys Mindy, I told you that already. (She turns away.)

Lucinda:

Why were they after the chief of police?

Alicia (shrugging):

Heck if I know. I was lucky to get there before the carnage started.

Damian (whispering to James):

That confirms my theory; there's someone organizing the underworld.

James (whispering to Damian):

What do you have in mind?

Damian (whispering):

Sooner or later whoever this is will eventually turn up. I say, we wait and see.

Lucinda:

Well, nothing more on that front, we have to celebrate the four individuals who rocked the talent show today. I caught the performance on the school website and it was one of the best I've seen in a long time.

Amelia:

Oh yeah I've been meaning to congratulate you four on a show well done.

Alicia/Dana:

Thanks.

Mindy:

That was a wonderful magical display you two put on Sam and Damian. (Samantha takes a bow and Damian nods his head.)

James:

We can celebrate today but tomorrow it's back to business of protecting the masses.

Dana:

We know that Mr. Elvoy; that's why we're enjoying today for what it's worth.

Damian (to Amelia):

So, I hear that you're an up and coming witch as well?

Amelia:

Yeah. Samantha's been teaching me a few things and she and her mother helped improve the spells that I do know.

Damian:

I would love to see what you can do . . .

Lucinda (yelling):

Burgers are done – come and get it! (The group rushes toward the grill leaving the three magical ones alone.)

Amelia (nervous):

You sure; I'm not that experienced and only know a few spells.

Damian (reassuring):

Don't worry about it. Every one of us has to start somewhere – so what do you know?

Amelia:

I only know levitation, healing and shield spells – nothing like what you two did at the talent show.

Samantha:

My mom and I helped her master her basic shield spell and taught her how to transfer it from one magical person to another.

Damian (to Amelia surprised):

Really? (Amelia nods) You've got the best spells to start with – defensive in nature. Soon I'll teach you some offensive spells to balance you out – that is, once you get used to things. I've got a feeling that you'll become as powerful as the earthbound goddess herself. (The three continue chatting as they walk up and grab a burger from the platter set out on the porch.)

BLACKOUT


	3. The Earthbound Goddess

_Slaying: The Next Generation _

_Episode 3: The Earthbound Goddess_

Damian (V.O.)

This . . . is what's gone down so far . . .

Cut to: James talking to the Alicia at her home

James (V.O.)

You should seriously consider putting a team together to help with the demon hunting.

Dana (V.O.)

They don't know who you are Alicia.

Alicia (V.O.)

Then I should introduce myself then.

Cut to: Alicia staking two vampires and attacking Jarga, head of the Gator Tribe

The name's Alicia, The Vampire Slayer!

Cut to: Mindy freaking out after her first vision

Mindy (V.O.):

I saw . . . the future.

Samantha (V.O.):

That means you're a Seer.

Cut to: Damian and Samantha saving Amelia and Mindy from a gator demon

Amelia (to Mindy):

Who are these two?

Cut to: Damian and Samantha performing at the talent show alongside Dana and Alicia

Mindy (V.O.):

That's Samantha Avarn and Damian DiMarco. They are the most powerful magic users in the southeast.

Cut to: The group conversing at James's home

Does this mean that I'm now a part of this team of yours?

Cut to: Alicia watching Mindy stake her first vampire

Alicia (V.O.)

I guess so since you are a seer. I'll train you so you'll hold your own in a fight.

Cut to: Samantha aiding Amelia with her spells

Amelia (V.O.)

I've only started practicing witchcraft a few weeks ago.

Samantha (V.O.)

That puts you under my supervision then.

Cut to: Damian and Samantha talking to Amelia at Alicia's barbecue

Damian (to Amelia):

I've got a feeling that you'll become as powerful as the earthbound goddess herself.

FADE TO BLACK

Cut to: The Black Rose – Night

On the eastern outskirts of Rosedale, near the industrial district, sits a nightclub for teens known to the locals as The Black Rose. The outside of the building blends in with the scenery of the rest of the district as construction work goes on across the area. Inside has a variety of things include a number of pool tables, general sitting areas and a bar that serves water, sodas, energy drinks and various snacks; and to top it all off a stage where various people engage in karaoke contests and from time to time, various local bands rock the joint. Samantha enters with Alicia and Dana as the room takes notice.

Barkeeper:

(He is of African descent wearing a red shirt with a black rose on the left near the heart and stands at 6'3".) Well, it's about time my favorite witch returns and you have guests.

Samantha (smiling):

Nice to see you again, Oliver. (The two share an unusual handshake that only they know.) I brought some friends with me tonight. This is . . .

Oliver (starstruck):

Alicia Davidson – the Slayer! (The room turns to the ladies as Alicia gives a shy wave.) Everyone around here knows you milady. And I see you brought a friend.

Dana:

I'm Dana, (the two shake hands) this girl's best friend and right hand.

Oliver:

Welcome to The Black Rose. Take a seat anywhere and order whatever you want tonight and it's on the house.

Alicia (gracious):

Thanks but why did you say everyone here knows me? It's my first time here.

Oliver:

We've followed your exploits over the last year and you saved most of the people hanging out in here at one time.

Alicia:

I don't know how to feel about that. It feels creepy that people have been following my actions.

Dana:

Makes sense to me. You should feel proud that you've saved so many lives. Let's just enjoy the evening.

Alicia:

You won't hear me argue against that. (The three take a seat at the bar and look around.)

Oliver (to Samantha):

By the way, where's Damian? He's scheduled to perform tonight isn't he?

Samantha (thinking):

To tell you the truth; I don't know. The last time I saw him was at school yesterday.

Alicia (realizing):

Come to think of it, my sister and Amelia said they were going to be here as well. I wonder what's keeping them.

Cut to: Rosedale Cemetery – Night

Mindy is fighting a vampire and is having trouble staking him as she is knocked down. Amelia, sitting on a nearby headstone, projects a shield around in front of Mindy as she rises back to her feet. Oblivious to the ladies; Damian, taking a shortcut to the Black Rose, watches the fight from atop a nearby mausoleum staying out of the girls' line of sight.

Mindy (struggling):

You figured out that levitation spell yet? I'm having trouble with this one.

Amelia (freaked):

Just hold on. I haven't actually used this spell yet so I'm not sure what it'll do.

Mindy:

Just relax and go for it. You need to stop this one from moving. (She is hit causing her to drop the stake letting it fall to the grass.) Damn it. (She kicks the vampire in the face causing him to stumble. She reaches for the stake but he stomps on her hand causing it to roll further into the grass.)

Amelia (inspired):

I've got it. Get ready. (She holds out her hands and they start to glow a silver hue and the stake gains a similar glow.) I think I got this – _levitatum orisis proxum!_ (The stake rises into the air to the amazement of the vampire who starts to back away. Remaining focused, she sends the stake right into the vampire's heart dusting him into a shower of silver dust.) Well, that's new.

Mindy (relieved):

Nice one (The pair high-five each other and start to leave the cemetery.) I didn't know you could do that.

Damian (whispering to himself):

They did ok for their first solo attack but something about that dust doesn't quite add up. (He notices several more vampires rush out and surrounding the girls.) Uh oh, I better get down there. (He jumps down and notices that the vampires also gaining a silver glow around them. Amelia's hands still have a silver glow around them as she holds them out in front of the group of vampires.) What the hell? (He takes out his I-Phone and records the event.)

Mindy (confused):

What are you doing?

Amelia (focused):

I have no idea. I'm just going with it so stand back. (Mindy backs up as Damian notices Amelia's blue eyes become completely silver.) Take this you brainless bitches – _levitatum tornadus sorata!_ (A silver tornado envelops the vampires and they are swept up into the air and each is hit by a slice of the wind dusting them one by one. The glow fades from her body and her eyes return to normal as she starts to collapse from exhaustion. Mindy catches her before she hits the ground.) What just happened?

Mindy (shocked):

You just dusted half a dozen vampires with one supercharged spell.

Amelia (exhausted):

I did that? I don't even know that spell.

Damian (dumbfounded):

(He walks up to the teens seeing Mindy helps Amelia back to her feet) That was obvious.

Mindy (surprised):

Damian? How long have you been here?

Damian:

Long enough to see Amelia dust all those vamps with that spell (he kneels down in front of Amelia.) Hold on little lady. (He puts his hand onto her chest.) This will perk you right up – _Reverate!_ (Green energy flows from his hands into her body replenishing her energy.) There, that should get you back to your feet.

Amelia (relaxed):

Thanks Damian. What was that I just did?

Damian:

I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get to the club and I'm running late.

Mindy:

That's right we're going to see you perform right? (He nods) Then let's go! (The girls rush out of the cemetery with Damian walking behind them.)

Damian (thinking):

This is serious business. I knew that Amelia had power, but I had no idea it is to this extent. To conjure a silver tornado is something beyond her level of capability. I better get word to Willow about this.

Cut to: Rosedale Caves – Night

Lucy lounges on a couch reading a magazine when several vampires rush into the caves in a panic getting her attention. The Hooded Male enters from an adjacent room seeing the fuss.

Lucy (annoyed):

What is the matter with you guys? For undead folks, you guys looked like you just saw a ghost.

Vampire #1 (panicked):

You're not going to believe this Lucy; we have a major problem.

Lucy:

Then spit it out already; it's not like we're wasting away here.

Vampire #2:

Don't make me relive that. She was scary.

Hooded Male (curious):

Who . . . the Slayer?

Vampire #1:

We wish. We were in the park when we saw one of our brothers attack the Slayer's sister and her friend. The sister killed our brother but the rest of our pack attacked them both.

Lucy:

Wait a second. There were more of you? Chris, you better spill on what happened – now!

Chris:

(He stands at 6'1" and has dirty blonde hair wearing a black shirt and jeans. His face shifts to normal.) Six of our brothers and sisters surrounded the teens but the other girl with the Slayer's sister is a new witch and whipped up some freaky tornado and they were gone just like that. We ran out of there fast before the same happened to us.

Lucy (growing curious):

Let me get this straight: a witch conjured a tornado that dusted six vampires in less than ten seconds. Come on Chris, not even I can believe that.

Vampire #3:

I stayed long enough to hear that the witch hanging with the slayer's sister is a rookie and the warlock recorded the whole thing. She seemed surprised that she pulled that off.

Lucy (laughing):

You crew got dusted by a novice witch and a powerless human? You guys are pathetic.

Hooded Male (concerned):

Hold on there, Lucy. (He walks to a bookshelf and pulls a spell book from the shelf.) This is far more troubling than you realize. Chris, what did that tornado look like?

Chris (remembering):

It was all wrapped in silver I think. The witch's eyes were the same color as well.

Lucy (confused):

What about the child's eyes makes it troubling?

Hooded Male:

It's a story based in magical lore that only people who practice magic have heard. I don't expect you to understand it.

Cut to: Black Rose – Night

Mindy and Amelia are lighting it up at the pool tables and Damian explains to Alicia, Dana and Samantha about what went down in the graveyard.

Damian:

It was something unlike anything I've ever seen in the magical world.

Alicia (angry):

I can't believe Mindy engaged a vampire on her own when I told her not to.

Damian:

Relax. They didn't know it but I was there the whole time. Why do you think I'm telling you all of this?

Samantha (curious):

So what did this thing look like?

Damian:

Take a look for yourself (He sets down his I-Phone as it replays the footage he took from the graveyard. Samantha's eyes go wide-eyed seeing the silver vortex. Damian notices her face and lets out a snicker.)

Samantha (shocked):

Is that what I think it is?

Damian:

Yeah it is. That's the silver tornado spell; one of the eight most dangerous spells that exist.

Dana:

What's so dangerous about it?

Samantha:

In the world of magic there are certain spells that should never be touched as four times out of five, the caster is killed in the process. That spell that Amelia used in the graveyard was one of them. You saw for yourselves the carnage they can cause.

Alicia:

So she used an illegal spell?

Damian:

The spell itself is dangerous; not illegal. The thing about it is that young girl has more power than she realizes.

Oliver:

Hey Damian, you're up.

Damian (realizing):

Oh shit I forgot. We'll finish this later on. (He rushes off toward the stage.)

Dana:

There's more to this than he's telling us.

Alicia:

May be but if it's got him freaked, then it's worth not prodding for more answers until he understands what's happening.

Cut to: DiMarco Residence – Morning

Two streets south of Alicia's home sit the home of the DiMarco family; a two-story, four bedroom home sitting in the heart of the residential district. Magic talismans line the inside of the home and spell books line the bookshelves throughout the dwelling. Walking downstairs, Damian notices his mother Natalie, a woman in her late 40s and standing 5'2" roaming through several spell books as the morning sun shines brightly through the windows.

Damian (sleepily):

Morning mom (he notices her flipping through his spell books) it's a bit early to tamper with those spells; especially if it's out of my spell book!

Natalie (rushing):

Sorry. I'm looking for that defense spell I used the other day on the house. There's a situation at work that I may need it for.

Damian:

Look in my green defense book; it's the first spell in there.

Natalie (relieved):

Thanks son. What's on your docket today?

Damian:

I have to have a chat with the earthbound goddess then who knows. Things are getting interesting in this town. Have a good day. (He walks back upstairs as his mother continues her search. In his bedroom, he sits Indian-style on his bed as candles light themselves and the mirror on his dresser begins to ripple.) Osiris, grant me sight into the world of the unseen and bring forth the one who reigns over all those who lead the fight against the darkness. (A figure appears on his mirror and takes shape of a woman with brunette hair and brown eyes.)

Girl (yelling):

Hey Will, someone's calling on the supernatural hotline!

Damian:

Hey Kennedy, It's been a while since the convention.

Kennedy:

Damian. This is a surprise for sure.

Damian:

Yeah. There've been some developments in the last 24 hours that I need to tell Willow about. Where is she?

Kennedy:

She'll be here in a second I guess. I think she went to grab some breakfast or something. So how is Alicia doing in Rosedale?

Damian:

Surprisingly well. She has a best friend who fights right beside her so she's not alone. Anyway, how's life in the Amazon?

Kennedy:

It's not what I expected but it's worth being by her side for. (She looks to her right and a smile comes across her face.) Here she is. (A woman with red hair enters the screen and kisses Kennedy). It's only Damian from Rosedale, Louisiana.

Willow:

Thanks Ken. (Kennedy leaves the screen.) It's good to hear from you Damian but where's Samantha?

Damian (nervous):

It's only me this morning Willow. It's good to see you but this isn't a social call. I do have some news.

Willow (curious):

You find out anything about the Orb of Orin? I still sense that it's there.

Damian:

I did learn an interesting piece of information about it but there's another reason why I'm calling.

Willow:

First, how's the slayer down there doing?

Damian:

Alicia Davidson is doing fine as the Slayer. Her best friend Dana fights by her side most of the time. Alicia's sister Mindy Davidson is a Seer. If it wasn't for her, then a few dozen of our fellow classmates would've been killed by a pack of gator demons. Then there's Mindy's friend Amelia Henderson and well . . .

Willow:

What is it?

Damian:

You need to see this for yourself and it's from last night. (He links the video from his phone onto the mirror of the battle in the graveyard as Amelia unknowingly casts the silver tornado spell dusting six vampires. An older woman with white hair and a long, white dress walking behind Willow sees the vortex and walks over)

Woman:

What in the world?

Willow (surprised):

Aria, you know better than to surprise me like that. What brings you here?

Aria:

I was looking for you when I caught a look at this.

Willow:

Oh silly me. Damian, this is Aria, one of the master witches of the Amazon and the one who's been training me. Aria, this is Damian DiMarco, one of the top warlocks in the world.

Aria (bowing):

Blessed be my child.

Damian:

Blessed be Aria. It's nice to meet you although Willow's being a bit overmodest saying I'm one of the best out there.

Aria:

She may be but she's right about you being strong. I can sense it and there's no doubt about it that you're destined to be as powerful as Willow here.

Willow:

Since you're here, what do you make of what he just showed us?

Aria:

What is this witch's level of experience?

Damian:

She's a novice who only started practicing a few months ago. Last night though, she had no idea she casted that spell. It looked like she'd been using it for years.

Aria:

That's the thing; she has. (Damian looks at her confused.) I know that doesn't make sense to you right now so let me explain. The soul of that novice witch used to be one of the original elemental witches.

Damian (shocked):

Elemental who now?

Aria:

I'm sure you're familiar with the story of the first coven of witches.

Willow:

Who hasn't? Every magic-inclined person has heard this story. The coven casts a spell on their powers to awaken in their descendants when the time is needed.

Damian:

Pardon my interruption Madam Aria but where is this going?

Aria:

No problem my child. You know the elemental witches each controlled an element: water, fire, earth, wind, and spirit.

Damian:

Everyone knows that. It's the basis of all magic that all of us use even today but I don't see what that has to do with anything.

Aria:

There's belief among the high-level witches and warlocks that someone once ran that coven long ago before the witch trials in Salem.

Damian (confused):

Salem? What does that place have to do with the situation here in Rosedale?

Aria:

We believe that the Orb of Orin was involved in ending the trials in 1693. There is talk among the priestesses that some of the artifacts from that era have surfaced around Rosedale for some reason.

Willow:

This is the reason you need to find the Orb of Orin. We believe that thing belongs to the one who led the coven and we need leverage in case someone does find its counterpart – The Orb of the Black Star.

Damian (sighing):

I think I'm getting this now. You believe based off that footage I took last night that Amelia is one of these elemental witches and the Orb of Orin is necessary to keep the coven safe.

Aria:

We can't know for sure, but this witch is going to become a marked woman if she truly is. Forces are gathering in search of the Orb of Orin. The Orb of the Black Star is deadly for those belonging to the coven.

Damian (scoffing):

You don't know the half of it. The other day, I heard the town's mayor and the police chief arguing about the Orb of Orin. I'm almost positive that the underworld in this town is also going to try and find it as well. That's the piece of information that I learned about.

Willow:

That sounds like the mayor that Buffy, Xander and I dealt with back in Sunnydale before he turned himself into a demon. I bet you can guess what I'm about to say next?

Damian:

The Orb of Orin belongs needs to be in our possession as soon as possible.

Aria:

He is wise and his destiny is large. I better tell the others. (Aria rushes out of the room with a smile on her face.)

Willow:

Is there anything else?

Damian:

That's all Willow thank you. My power is starting to wane so I can't keep this connection up for too much longer. I just had to tell about Amelia and that spell but I didn't expect to find all this out.

Willow:

It's best not to tell Amelia about her destiny yet. It'll be up to your team to find that orb.

Damian:

I plan on doing that anyway. We need to find out what we're up against before we make a move. I'll fill Sam in on what I've learned and we'll go from there. Thanks again. (Willow waves as the connection terminates and Damian's mirror returns to normal and the candles blow out. He plops back on his bed exhausted.) Oh great!

Cut to: Rosedale Mall – Midday

In the heart of the downtown financial district sits the largest mall in the area – Rosedale Mall. Shoppers browse through the various stores in the mall buying items and other various objectives. Mindy and Amelia walk out of a clothing store with bags full of things from clothes to accessories. Walking down a crowded hallway, they come across a crowd of people in front of another store.

Store Vender:

Step right up, a deal on the line. Find the gift card, win a shopping spree!

Amelia:

That sounds like another scam in the works.

Mindy:

Could be fun to watch someone lose money – let's check it out. (The pair snake their way to the front of the crowd. The store vendor notices the two ladies and cracks a smile.)

Store Vender:

Time for the next round – prize is a $150 gift card to Reebok. How about the two ladies up front?

Amelia (backing out):

No thanks. We're just here to watch.

Store Vender:

Oh come on, it's only $5 to play.

Mindy (determined):

Let's play. The worse that can happen is that we lose a few dollars (Mindy drags Amelia to the table and pay as the vender shuffles the card into several cups.)

Store Vendor:

Take your pick but I'd think twice before I choose.

Mindy (eager):

I'll take this one (she points to the cup on the far left of the table. Picking up the cup, a sharp pain runs through her head.) Oh damn it – ah! (She grabs her head in extreme pain as images race through her head. She sees several biker demons ride their bikes into the mall attacking everyone with electrified whips killing several individuals. Also, she sees Amelia stand up to the demons until she's knocked out and taken hostage by an individual in a black hooded cape. Amelia gathers their things and gets them both away from the crowd as she comes out of her vision.) I'll never get used to these visions.

Amelia (concerned):

What did you see?

Mindy (freaked):

I saw freaks on bikes riding into the mall and killing people. Plus you got captured.

Amelia (panicked):

Like I'd let that happen.

Mindy:

Someone knocked you out. (she looks around and notices a figure in a black hood near another store and points him out.) The guy over by the bookstore is the one who takes you.

Amelia (angered):

Is that right?

Mindy (pleading):

Let it go. There's about to be a lot of carnage in the next few minutes and there's no way my sister or Samantha will get here in time. (Screams are heard as the sound of motorcycle engines echo through the mall.) Seriously, we don't have the skills or the strength to deal with those bikers. Let's just go.

Amelia (growling):

I guess you're right. Unless I can do what I did last night, and I can't, you're right about us not having a chance. (Begrudgingly, the two teens gather their bags and leave the mall as the bikers ride through. Unknown to the teens, the hooded male watches with intent as they simply leave as the bikers run rough shot through the mall.)

Hooded Male (smiling and thinking):

So that girl is the one with the element power. Interesting how a witch that young is said to be so powerful. (He notices one of the bikers ride up to him. He waves his hand signaling that the attack is called off and he turns around.)

Biker Demon:

Gents, the attack is cancelled. Let's get out of this dump of a town. Back to the club! (The Bikers ride out of the mall.)

Hooded Male:

Thanks to that seer, my ambush plan went bust. No matter. I've seen all I've needed to. (He walks out of the mall heading towards the caves.)

Cut to: Alicia's Backyard – Afternoon

Alicia and Dana spar in the backyard working on their martial arts moves before their next class in the early evening. Samantha looks on with interest as Dana is taken down by a swing kick. Alicia helps Dana back up as Damian enters through a side gate leading into the backyard.

Samantha:

Hey D. We haven't seen you all day.

Damian:

Hey. I had a chat with Willow today and I found some stuff out that I didn't expect.

Alicia (overhearing):

You mean to say that you actually know _the_ Willow Rosenberg?

Samantha:

We both do – we recently met during a summit in the Amazon.

Damian:

Besides that obvious fact, I learned something about Amelia that you all should know.

Dana:

(She rushes up to the group conversing near the porch.) We're all ears so tell us.

Damian:

I'm not going to get into the details but do any of you know the legend of the first coven of witches?

Samantha:

Yeah but I haven't heard that one in a while.

Alicia:

Mr. Elvoy told me that story when I first started training as a Slayer. He told me that in these parts used to live one of the five elemental coven members. I forgot what her name was but she had control over the winds of the world.

Dana:

Didn't she die or something?

Damian:

Her powers were sealed and passed on from generation to generation until the time came for it to be reawakened.

Samantha (realizing):

Wait a second; you're not saying that . . .

Damian:

Exactly.

Alicia:

No way!

Dana:

Seriously?

Damian (nodding):

Amelia Henderson is descended from the elemental witch that lived in this area long ago. Don't tell her yet. (The porch door flies open and Amelia and Mindy rush into the backyard getting the older teens' attention.) What happened to you two?

Mindy (out of breath):

There's trouble . . . at the mall.

Amelia (angry):

I still say I could've taken those biker dudes.

Mindy (to Amelia):

Like I told you the first ten times, I saw you getting captured.

Alicia (comforting):

You did the right thing getting out of there. So what exactly did you see Mindy?

Mindy (remembering):

I saw this huge group of biker demons terrorizing the mall. Amelia stood up to them until she was knocked out and captured by some creep in a black hood.

Damian (realizing):

The person in the black hood, did he happen to have green eyes and a creepy smirk that could turn milk sour?

Mindy:

Yeah that's him. You know him?

Damian (deflated):

Unfortunately, yeah I do. His name's Yarza, a necromancer demon from across the river.

Alicia (curious):

How do you know about this demon?

Samantha (remembering):

We had a run-in with him about a year and a half ago and he kicked our ass big time.

Damian:

Granted we both were a bit on the green side. This was before you came along Alicia.

Dana:

So what is this Yarza character after?

Damian:

From the looks of it - power. From what I can gather, he's looking for something very important that connects to this town.

Amelia:

So what does any of this has to do with me?

Damian (reassuring):

You'll find out in due time. We'll have to accelerate your training to prevent anything like that situation you described at the mall – speaking of such, what happened there anyway?

Mindy:

Come to think of it – I don't know. Once we left, I think they did but who knows.

Alicia:

Alright, Dana and I will check out the mall tomorrow after school.

Damian:

It's probably best. Well, I'm heading home – that literature test tomorrow is going to suck something awful.

Samantha:

Tell me about it. How am I supposed to know that reading that play was going to put me to sleep? Later girls. (The pair leaves the backyard and head to respective homes.)

Amelia (to Mindy):

Can I stay over tonight?

Alicia:

I don't see why not. (The remaining ladies walk inside the house.) What have we gotten ourselves into?

BLACKOUT


	4. Dreamland Visit

_Slaying: The Next Generation_

_Episode 4: Dreamland Visit_

Damian (V.O.)

This is a recap of what I've managed to find out to this point . . .

Cut to: The mayor and Police Chief Davis Armstrong arguing over the Orb of Orin

Davis:

The hell it is! If you're still looking for that crazy Orb of Orin or whatever the hell it is, it's only going to lead to this town's downfall.

Mayor Rodgers:

I told you months ago you are to never speak of that. That's between you and me.

The two individuals continue their argument oblivious that Damian stands outside the office listening to the exchange as he waits to deliver a package from his father meant for the mayor before heading to school.

Damian (whispering to himself):

What the hell is the Orb of Orin?

Cut to: Damian's conversation with Willow and Aria after he shows the footage of Amelia's spell

Aria:

The soul of that novice witch used to be one of the original elemental witches.

Damian (shocked):

Elemental who now?

Willow:

This is the reason you need to find the Orb of Orin. We believe that thing belongs to the one who leads the coven.

Cut to: Damian talking to Samantha, Alicia and Dana about his conversation with Willow and Aria

Samantha (realizing):

Wait a second; you're not saying that . . .

Damian:

Exactly.

Alicia:

No way!

Dana:

Seriously?

Damian (nodding):

Amelia Henderson is descended from the elemental witch that lived in this area long ago. Don't tell her yet.

Cut to: Amelia and Mindy rushing into the backyard after Mindy's vision in the mall

Mindy (to Amelia):

I saw you getting captured.

Alicia (comforting):

What did you see Mindy?

Mindy (V.O.):

I saw Amelia standing up to a group of biker demons until she was captured by some creep in a black hood.

Damian (realizing):

The person in the black hood, did he happen to have green eyes and a creepy smirk that could turn milk sour?

Mindy:

Yeah that's him. You know him?

Damian (deflated):

Unfortunately, yeah I do. His name's Yarza, a necromancer demon.

FADE TO BLACK

Cut to: Amazon Temple – Afternoon

Amongst the deep forests of the Amazon jungles sits a large clearing cloaked by a magic barrier so that no prying eyes venture onto the site. Behind the barrier sits a huge temple along with several other buildings. Females patrol the property dressed in gold and silver armor with swords draped either on their sides or their backs. In a clearing near the barrier scarred with battle marks and blood, Kennedy trains with several of the Amazon Warriors as they trade blows with their respective swords. Willow watches from the steps of the temple as Aria joins her along with another woman also dressed in all white and in her fifties.

Willow (to Aria):

Kennedy's really adjusting to life around here huh?

Aria:

I'd say. Her strength and intuition have increased tremendously. You really should consider branding her with some kind of mark.

Willow:

Wouldn't that require becoming a full-on goddess? I'm not sure if I'm ready for something like that.

Aria:

You technically are a goddess as far as we're concerned. You did awaken the slayer line so that makes you their guardian. Don't you agree Valerie?

Valerie:

I'm with you sister. Willow, you have the ability to brand as many people as you see fit. You and other magic-inclined people at your level have the ability. All you need is a symbol that marks them all to you and you're good to go.

Aria:

Valerie, you do realize that not many witches and warlocks out there have the ability to brand other warriors, witches and warlocks.

Willow:

There is one other magical person who has the same abilities as I do – Damian DiMarco, the warlock from Rosedale we talked to the other day. Only he's completely unaware of his overall job with the elemental coven.

Valerie:

If he found the elemental witch of the winds then he'll realize it when the time arises and maybe more.

Willow (curious):

What do you mean by that Valerie?

Valerie:

Well, rumors have been spreading through the magical blogosphere that a new lord of magic is due to rise in the coming months. Signs are everywhere that the power that us witches and the warlocks out there have are growing rapidly. I believe that Damian kid is in the running to become this new lord.

Aria:

Hold on there, Valerie. What makes you believe that Damian is set to become one of these magic overlords?

Valerie:

He's not just going to become an overlord – _the_ lord of magic. I got this feeling from what you both have said about him finding the descendant of the wind master Araya. I also wonder if he's descended from the previous lord of magic – Terrence O' Brien.

Aria:

That's a bunch of what ifs there. (She turns to Willow deep in thought.) That's not the only thing bothering you there young goddess?

Willow:

It's something he mentioned about the mayor of that town looking for the Orb of Orin as well as someone from the underworld. It reminds me of when I was in Sunnydale and Buffy, Xander and I had to deal with our old mayor – he turned into a demon and it ended up with our old high school blown to bits. (Kennedy walks over and sits next to Willow.)

Kennedy:

Deep in thought again hun?

Willow:

Yeah. I'm contemplating sending another Slayer over to Rosedale to help the one there. I just have this uneasy feeling that something bad is going to happen there and it's not going to be good.

Kennedy (inspired):

Why don't we both go there? I wouldn't mind getting back to civilization again and I want to see this Rosedale place for myself. Plus it'll help put your mind at ease as to what's going on that's causing you so much discomfort.

Aria:

I don't see anything wrong with you both checking things out.

Willow (consenting):

Alright, we'll go to Rosedale to get a better sense of the situation but we stay just long enough to give the Slayer there a hand then we return here.

Kennedy:

Now that sounds like a good idea. Training here is fun but I want to put my fist into a few vampires for old time sake.

Aria:

Wouldn't it be wise to let Damian and Samantha know that you're both heading to Rosedale?

Willow:

We're not going to tell him. He's going to be surprised that's for sure when we drop in on him.

Cut to: DiMarco Residence – Afternoon

Samantha follows Damian into his place and both plop on the living room sofa. Damian takes out his spell books while Samantha lays face down with a pillow to her face. Both are frustrated after a long day at school and dealing with a troublesome teacher.

Samantha (exhausted):

Remind me again why we put up with that piece of shit literature teacher of ours?

Damian (frustrated):

Tell me about it. Springing that voodoo spell on us right before that test took the cake and then some. Good thing Daniel caught on to it so we could counter it.

Samantha:

The next time we see Mr. Cantor, he's toast – believe that. What I can't figure is why I was one of the ones affected and you weren't?

Damian:

It was strange but my mind's recently been on Amelia and what to do about all of that. I didn't even know about the hex until I noticed Daniel chanting a counter spell against it so I joined him freeing the entire class.

Samantha:

What are we going to do? I mean, Amelia is a powerful witch – much stronger than she even knows – but she doesn't know that she even has that power.

Damian:

Not to mention Yarza looking for her and that Orb of Orin I told you about yesterday; although I have no idea what the hell that is or how to find it. As far as Amelia goes, we'll have to have eyes on her at all times until her powers develop.

Samantha:

What are we going to do about Yarza? The last time we faced him he whipped us something bad. No telling how much stronger he's gotten over the last year.

Damian (shivering):

I don't want to think about it. We've got enough supernatural headaches as it is. (The lights in the living room start flashing as the wall mounted mirror start rippling getting their attention. Two orbs of light emerge through the mirror and gain a bright glow before fading revealing two females, one brunette and one redhead along with several suitcases.) You've got to be kidding me. Willow?

Willow:

Hey you two. Surprised to see us?

Samantha (shocked):

The surprises just keep coming. It's good to see you Willow, Kennedy.

Damian:

Welcome to my home. What brings you two to Rosedale? There's enough crap going on here to keep us busy plus we've had a pretty rough day ourselves.

Kennedy:

That's sort of the reason we're here. We thought you could use the extra help. So, where's the hotel in this town?

Damian:

There's no way we're letting the guardian of the slayers and her warrior stay in some hotel. We have a guest room so you can stay here in my place. My mother is out of town for the next two weeks dealing with some work-related stuff. Just don't get too loud.

Willow:

Thanks Damian. We'll get settled then you can show us around town.

Samantha:

It'll be our pleasure. Let us know when you're ready.

Cut to: Davidson Residence – Night

All is quiet during the night as Amelia tosses and turns on a sofa bed in the living room. The wind brushes against the house as she becomes enveloped in a dream. She appears in an open field with winds blowing in all directions as another female, dressed in a silver dress with similar colored eyes looking similar to Amelia, approaches the bewildered rookie witch.

Amelia (bewildered):

Where am I? (She sees the woman approach her.) Who are you?

Woman (calming):

Calm down. I'm not here to harm you. My name's Araya the Elemental Witch of the Winds.

Amelia (calm):

It's strange but I feel like I already know you.

Araya:

You should – you used my silver tornado spell the other day on those vampires.

Amelia (shocked):

How do you know that?

Araya:

That's my signature spell. You see, you might not know this but you have my power of wind.

Amelia:

Why is everyone acting more cautious around me lately? Even my friends have been apprehensive around me.

Araya:

Truth is, there are those who do know about your potential to become like I was – an elemental witch.

Amelia (realizing):

You're talking about Damian and Samantha?

Araya:

Yeah. The one you call Damian has a greater destiny than even he realizes. Protecting you is his first step to becoming a magical overlord.

Amelia:

Wow. No wonder he's a bit on edge these days. But why are you visiting me now?

Araya:

Besides teaching you my array of spells, I also want to get to know who's taking my place and tell you a few other things.

Amelia:

Like what?

Araya:

That more help has arrived in Rosedale to help you learn about your destiny.

As the conversation continues, Mindy wonders into the kitchen grabbing a midnight snack. Walking back into the living room, she notices Amelia's blanket falling off her shoulder.

Mindy:

(She pulls the blanket back over her friend) There you go – ah! (She grabs her head in pain as a vision takes hold and she's pulled into Amelia's dream. She sits in the chair next to the couch as her eyes turn straight white listening to the conversation between her friend and Araya.)

Cut to: Rosedale City Park – Mid-morning

Down the street from the mall sits Rosedale City Park, a place for kids and families to hang without complaint. Three playgrounds scatter the landscape with different activities to keep the children occupied. Under the canopy, families barbecue food or chat amongst themselves while keeping an eye on their respective young ones. James reads a book while Alicia and Dana listen to Mindy as she talks to Amelia about the dream she ended up peeking in on last night.

Mindy:

I ended up peeking in on that dream you had last night.

Amelia (defensive):

What are you talking about?

Mindy:

The conversation you had with that other woman, Araya. That's her name wasn't it?

Amelia (nodding):

Fine, I had a chat with her and she was telling me all sorts of stuff about me and the fact that help has arrived in town.

Dana (listening):

What kind of help?

Amelia:

She wasn't specific but when I woke up this morning, I could sense a strong magical presence from someone in town. I can't assert who it is since I am still new to the whole witchcraft thing but it's one I'm not familiar with.

Alicia (realizing):

Come to think of it, I got the same feeling myself today. It's as if the source of my Slayer abilities is really close by or something making me bounce off the walls.

Dana:

That's obvious. You've been jumpier than usual for someone who's always hyperactive.

Mindy (yelling):

That's it. I want to know what's going on around here and why is everyone so jumpy? (A flash of white light gets everyone's attention causing the teens to turn toward the street as four individuals enter the canopy from that direction.)

Damian (smiling):

Hey ladies. Sorry we're late.

James:

Where have you two been? I haven't seen either of you since the end of school back on Thursday.

Samantha:

We know Mr. Elvoy but we've brought a couple of guests and some much needed help. (They step aside as Willow and Kennedy walk from behind them shocking the crowd) This is Kennedy Suarez, a slayer who fought beside the original slayers in the final battle in Sunnydale. (The group exchanges their hellos.)

Damian:

And this is . . .

Alicia (interrupting):

The one who awakened the entire Slayer line – Willow Rosenberg! (She drops to a knee out of instinct and respect)

Willow:

Please get up. I don't like the attention. (Alicia rises. Willow walks over to Amelia who leans backward to the table.) Don't worry, I don't bite.

Kennedy (playfully):

That's my job. (She grabs Willow's arm and leans on it.)

Willow:

Not now Ken. (She let's go allowing the goddess to turn her attention to Amelia.) You must be Amelia; the one with the element power.

Amelia (shyly):

Yeah I guess. I still don't know much about what's going on. (Willow puts her right hand on her shoulder.) What are you doing?

Willow:

Getting a sense of your power (she focuses for several seconds as traces of white energy spread from her and into the young witch.) You've met her haven't you?

Amelia (defensive):

I don't know who you're talking about?

Mindy (smart):

If you don't tell her I will so spill it.

Willow (surprised):

How do you know about Araya?

Mindy (proud):

I suddenly connected to her dream last night. I'm a Seer and I kind of overheard some of their conversation in dreamland and that's why she needs to spill otherwise I'll be more than happy to tell all of you what went down in that conversation.

Amelia (defeated):

Fine, I know about my role as a potential elemental witch. She also told me that she thinks that Damian might become a magical overlord.

Damian (shocked):

What?! A magical overlord (he chuckles) yeah right. Like that'll happen.

Willow:

She's not the only one who thinks that. The other goddesses I work with think the same thing.

Samantha:

Even I seem to think that way sometimes. You know so much about magic and your insight into the world is unparalleled other than us being equal in power.

Damian (downplaying):

Ladies! I have no interest in gaining more power or becoming some powerful being.

Voice (snarling):

So this is the source of the magical energy I've been sensing. (The group turns around and notices Yarza standing with Jarga and several of his gator demons. Parents and children start screaming as they run out of the park.)

Mindy (scared):

It's him . . . the guy in the hood I saw at the mall.

Yarza (smiling):

You really should put a muzzle on that Seer of yours Slayer. She really is annoying.

Alicia (angry):

Don't ever threaten my sister again otherwise I'll snap your head like a twig.

Kennedy (confused):

Who's the prick in the hood and what's with the gator things?

Samantha:

The jackass in the hood is Yarza, a necromancer who's been causing trouble for Damian and me in the past. He's been here a while now and he's been causing trouble for all of us.

Dana:

The over-bloated gator next to him is Jarga, head of the Gator Tribes in this region. I think he wants payback for me killing his brothers.

Jarga (snarling):

I want to get my hands on the human for killing my brethren.

Dana (taunting):

Bring it on big boy . . . anytime and anywhere. (Jarga tries to charge but Yarza holds him back as Alicia holds Dana back.)

Alicia (struggling):

Whoa, take it easy. I know you two have unfinished business but let's not get ourselves into an unnecessary fight.

Damian (angry):

What do you want Yarza? You better speak fast because I don't know how much longer we can keep Dana and Jarga from tearing each other apart.

Yarza:

I just want the young witch if you'll be so kind. Her power will prove useful when I get what the Orb of Orin from this town.

Amelia (determined):

There's no way that I'll letting your crazy ass anywhere near me and this power you think I have; that I promise you.

Yarza:

You of all people aren't in a position to make demands. These gators are here for revenge.

Damian (serious):

Speak for yourself. Look at this group in front of you. We've got two slayers; 3 witches, one of which is the earthbound goddess herself; myself being the warlock and a couple of regular people who have no problem kicking some ass. (Yarza goes wide-eyed when Willow is mentioned.) One move and the rest of Jarga's tribe will be dead in seconds.

Jarga:

Brothers . . . get the slayer's friend and tear her apart.

Yarza:

Hold on Jarga. This isn't a fight that we'll win. (He points out Willow to him.) That's a living goddess and she can kill all of us in less time than it takes for those Slayers to do the same. We came for the witch's power, but I didn't anticipate this sudden turn of events. Not even I can take on a goddess and expect to survive.

Jarga:

Screw you then Yarza. Brothers, get the human! (The demons charge the large posse with sights on Dana.)

Dana (anxious):

Bring it on leather head (she starts after him until Mindy stops her. Amelia steps before the group.) Let me at him.

Amelia (focused):

Let me handle this. I know I can.

Damian:

Then go for it. We got your back.

Amelia:

Thanks Damian. It means a lot. (She puts her hands out in front of the demons forcing them to stop in her tracks. Her eyes turn full silver as the similar colored energy forms around her hands.) You peanut brains think that you can handle us then take this – _voralitus berade oscilisa versate!_ (Wind flies from her hand along with a series of silver blades slicing through a group of gator demons killing them instantly. The remaining demons stop their charge and turn around running in a different direction.) Want to lose the rest of your tribe?

Jarga (scared):

I didn't sign up for this. Let's get out of here. (He runs for the river with the few demons he has left.)

Amelia:

(Her eyes remain silver as she stares right through Yarza.) Who's next?

Yarza:

I see you have more power than even I fathomed. I'll take a pass this time. (He runs for the forest with lightning speed.)

Kennedy:

Whoa, you guys deal with some creepy characters.

Alicia:

Gee, you think? That's just the tip of the iceberg in this town.

Dana (frustrated):

Man, I really wanted to rip Jarga's head off.

Alicia (to Dana calming):

You'll get your chance don't worry about that.

Mindy:

Alright, we need some serious chill time after this – anyone up for the Black Rose.

Willow:

What's the Black Rose?

Alicia:

It's the hottest club in town for us teens but anyone's welcome. We have karaoke and everything.

Willow:

Sounds a lot like the Bronze I used to go to in Sunnydale.

Kennedy:

I'm down if my goddess is.

Damian:

Let's all go. (Everyone leaves the park heading to the Black Rose)

Cut to: Rosedale Caves – Evening

Lucy, Chris and a few of the vampires in his pack trade war stories when Yarza staggers in and sits in his chair on the main stage getting the group's attention

Lucy:

What happened out there?

Yarza:

The earthbound goddess is in town and she brought her slayer with her. Plus, that novice witch that's with them has control over that wind element and used it to kill most of the gator demons that Jarga brought to the battle.

Chris:

This sucks. We can't deal with that much fire power no matter who's here. We need some serious muscle to deal with this development.

Lucy:

The earthbound goddess being here is trouble. She's the one who awakened the Slayers right?

Yarza:

Yeah.

Lucy:

Then again, wouldn't she know about the Orb of Orin?

Yarza:

You're right Lucy. We've got more than enough demons in this town to deal with the added firepower.

Chris:

What other demons are in this town anyway?

Lucy:

You don't have the slightest idea. We have connections that'll make your head spin.

Yarza:

That's true. We'll have plenty of time to deal with those pests, get the power of the element and get our hands on the Orb of Orin.

Lucy:

One problem: how do we find that thing?

Yarza:

That, my dear, is something I still haven't figured out yet. For now, start random attacks and keep the group off balance until I come up with a halfway descent plan to kill all of them.

Chris:

That much we can do. We need to do some recruiting anyway since I lost most of my pack to start with.

Yarza:

Thanks Chris. Lucy, we need to raid those libraries like you suggested some time ago.

Lucy:

I'll get a group of demons together and see what we can find.

Cut to: The Black Rose – Night

The gang lives it up in the club as Alicia and Dana dance along to the song blaring through the speakers. Mindy and Amelia chat with a few other people by the pool tables as a round of pool gets started. Willow and Damian chat at the bar while drinking sodas as Samantha and Kennedy walk off to look at the song selection list near the stage.

Damian:

Branding? Only a few magical individuals, including you, have that ability right?

Willow:

True but I also sense that you have the same ability as I do to brand others in the fight.

Damian:

Wouldn't I need some kind of symbol or something? I wouldn't know where to start.

Willow:

I'll help with that. If you're to become this magical overlord Araya spoke of, then you'll eventually learn.

Damian:

I don't know. When I started practicing magic, it was to keep up with a band of warlocks I ran with in middle school.

Willow:

I'm guessing that you picked it up rather quickly?

Damian:

That's not the word I'd use to describe it. They say that I blew their doors off and surpassed them – they were group of high school seniors at the time and I was only in middle school.

Willow:

You're a natural – a lot like I am. This stuff doesn't come easy to a lot of people. (Samantha and Kennedy walk over with a number written on a piece of paper and listen in.)

Samantha:

Tell me about it. When I hooked up with Damian, he knew things far beyond anything I could imagine. It took everything I had to keep up.

Kennedy:

You magical people are something else.

Samantha (chuckling):

I know right. (She looks at the paper and turns to the bar.) Hey, Oliver; what's this number?

Oliver (curious)

(He takes the paper and looks it over.) No idea. It must be new.

Damian:

Let me see. (Oliver hands him the paper and reading it, he cracks a smile.) It's new alright. This is blues singer Charlie Wilson's song "My Baby". What made you pick this one? It's a blues song and that kind of music is the way of life around here.

Kennedy:

It sort of speaks to me about my relationship with Willow.

Willow:

How sweet. (The two share a quick kiss) How does it go?

Damian:

I'll sing it and you'll see. Just hit the dance floor and jam along. Cue it up Oliver.

Oliver:

You got it D. (He goes to the back to find the song on his computer.)

Damian walks up to the microphone as the music in the club comes to a sudden stop. People start gathering around the stage as Alicia and the rest of the team wait with anticipation. Oliver emerges from the back and gives a thumbs-up to Damian who nods.

Damian:

What's shaking everybody! (The crowd cheers excitedly before calming down.) Alright, alright, I'm sorry to interrupt your current jam session but I'm going to do a song that was picked out by our guests of honor. Over at the bar with our good friend Oliver is the earthbound goddess herself Willow Rosenberg and her girlfriend, a slayer who fought beside the chosen one herself, Kennedy Suarez! Give it up for them. (The crowd turns and cheers for them as the two lovers take a bow acknowledging the attention). The song I'm singing tonight is from singer Charlie Wilson so you know what that means. (The crowd gasps knowing something crazy is about to happen.) You guys know the routine: If I'm doing the singing, there's going to be a whole lot of . . . (He holds out the microphone to the crowd.)

Crowd:

Kissing!

Damian:

Hit it! (The music starts as everyone starts clapping along to the beat. Everyone floods the dance floor jamming along.)

Kennedy:

This is going to rock out loud.

Mindy (dancing):

You have no idea.

Damian (singing):

_Everybody come on!_

(He claps to the beat getting the crowd in sync)

_My baby, drive me crazy_

_She's as fine as can be (yeah)_

_She's a hard-working, soul-searching_

_Offer that woman with a personality_

(Kennedy swings Willow around to the beat as others slow dance. Samantha winks at him and he smiles graciously. Alicia and Dana slow jam as the others look on.)

_She be all up in my brain like she's running things_

_Got me wrapped around her finger and I'm feeling no pain_

_She be rocking it hard and ain't afraid to show it_

_She's a woman in charge and you better know it_

_Soft spoken with a heart of gold and a body like a xylophone_

(Damian's eyes start to glow an intense bright red as he hits the chorus. The patrons take no notice as they continue to dance along.)

_My Baby, brings in the money_

_Takes care of business_

_Knows how to get it done_

_My Baby, works under pressure_

_She's got the power_

_Knows how to have a little fun_

(Willow and Kennedy look lovingly into each other's eyes as they continue to sway into the music. Dana and Alicia do the same thing but no one notices except for Damian who cracks a smile noticing Samantha leaning on the stage.)

_My Baby, outstanding, independent_

_She's always in the mood (yeah)_

_She's a go-getter, ain't nobody better_

_She's a strong-willed woman with the higher attitude_

(The pace picks up as various couples start kissing around the club bringing a smile to Oliver as he pulls out his camera and snaps pictures. The intensity of the glow in Damian's eyes matches the pace of the music.)

_Got me all up in this thing, guess I'm losing my game_

_Got my nose wide open and I'm feeling no shame_

_But the stakes are high know she's going with it_

_When it's about to jump off you know she's all up in it_

_Headstrong with a sense of pride but a little on the wild side_

(The couples in the audience draw closer to one another. Mindy notices her sister and Dana dancing like the other couples in the audience and draws a smile. She looks to the stage and notice Damian's eyes as the pace continues.)

_My Baby, brings in the money_

_Takes care of business_

_Knows how to get it done_

_My Baby, works under pressure_

_She's got the power_

_Knows how to have a little fun – My Baby_

(Willow and Kennedy sway to the beat as other patrons clap along as the beat rolls along. Damian glazes at Alicia and Dana cracking smiles at each other. Samantha inches to the stage and jams along as she throws him a smile.)

_Come on, Come on_

_My Baby yeah_

_Gonna break it down now_

(Seeing Alicia and Dana continuing to look in each other's eyes, he lowers his voice as the beat slows down and it accents across the room and sings directly to Samantha.)

_I want your body_

_I want your mind_

_I want your body_

_I think about it all the time_

_I want your body_

_I want your mind_

_Girl work that body_

_Take care of business (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

(Alicia and Dana finally kiss to the shock of the duo. Damian smiles at Samantha as the pace picks up to end the song.)

_My baby, brings in the money_

_Takes care of business_

_Knows how to get it done_

_My Baby, works under pressure_

_She's got the power_

_Knows how to have a little fun_

_My Baby, brings in the money_

_Takes care of business_

_Knows how to get it done_

_My Baby, works under pressure_

_She's got the power_

_Knows have to have a little fun_

_My Baby_

_Everybody come on_

(The music slowly fades out and the crowd breaks into a sudden applause as Damian takes a bow before leaving the stage.)

Dana and Alicia stand in front of one another stunned by what they just did. Samantha returns to her seat in the bar as Willow and Kennedy join her. Amelia returns to the pool tables while Mindy approaches her sister and Dana.

Alicia (shocked):

Did we just . . .

Dana (to Alicia):

I think we did.

Mindy (smiling):

You two finally kissed. I know you two were attracted to each other but I didn't think you'd act on it.

Dana (realizing):

What made us? It's not something I would've done outside of . . . I need something to drink. (She walks over to the bar.)

Alicia (to Mindy):

It was Damian's freaky eyes again, wasn't it?

Mindy:

Yeah. They were bright red this time. I don't think he even knew.

Alicia:

Let's talk to him. (They join him at the bar as various patrons are thanking him for his performance.)

Patron #1:

Thanks again Damian. You know how to rock the joint.

Damian (shyly):

Thanks man.

Willow:

You have a good voice D. I enjoyed it. (She notices Dana and Alicia heading to opposite ends of the bar.)

Kennedy:

(She watches the friends stare into their glasses of water.) What's with them?

Mindy (happy):

They kissed.

Damian (realizing):

Oh no! It must've happened again.

Samantha:

Don't tell me your eyes caused something to happen?

Willow:

What are you talking about?

Oliver:

Every time he sings here, his eyes turn a different color and something weird happens although this is the first time I've seen them go red.

Damian:

Nine times out of ten I don't even realize what's happened until someone tells me afterwards.

Amelia (giddy):

That's why Alicia and Dana are acting so skittish around each other.

Damian:

I guess. At least this is tame compared to what happened six months ago.

Kennedy:

What happened?

Damian (shivering):

I don't want to talk about it. (He gets up and walks to the snack machine.)

Oliver:

Let's just say this place ended up smelling like sex for a week.

Kennedy (laughing):

No way!

Willow (smiling):

Alright Ken. It goes to show that he's one powerful warlock. (The group continues conversing as Damian returns and joins in the laughter.)

Alicia:

Doesn't explain what happened to me and Dana.

Damian:

I'll explain it later but right now somebody needs to do something to change the mood and quick. (A new song plays causing everyone to continue rocking out as the night pours on.)

BLACKOUT


	5. Natural Uneasiness

_Slaying: The Next Generation_

_Episode 5: Natural Uneasiness_

Samantha (V.O.)

You won't believe what's happened in the last few days . . .

Cut to: Damian and Samantha introducing Willow and Kennedy in Rosedale Park

Samantha:

We've brought a couple of guests and some much needed help. (They step aside as Willow and Kennedy walk from behind them shocking the crowd) This is Kennedy Suarez, a slayer who fought beside the original slayers in the final battle in Sunnydale. (The group exchanges their hellos.)

Damian:

And this is . . .

Alicia (interrupting):

The one who awakened the entire Slayer line – Willow Rosenberg!

Cut to: Amelia meeting Araya in her dream

Amelia (bewildered):

Who are you?

Araya (calming):

Calm down. I'm not here to harm you. My name's Araya the Elemental Witch of the Winds.

Cut to: Amelia's revealing what she learned about Damian

Amelia (defeated):

She also told me that she thinks that Damian might become a magical overlord.

Damian (shocked):

What?! A magical overlord (he chuckles) yeah right. Like that'll happen.

Willow:

She's not the only one who thinks that. The other goddesses I work with think the same thing.

Samantha:

Even I seem to think that way sometimes.

Cut to: Yarza forming a plan for finding the Orb of Orin

Yarza:

Lucy, we need to raid those libraries like you suggested some time ago.

Lucy:

I'll get a group of demons together and see what we can find.

FADE TO BLACK

Cut to: Rosedale Magic Center – Mid-Afternoon

Near the park outside of the downtown financial district sits a single-story shop known to the warlocks and witches in Rosedale as the Magic Center. Various magical items can be found here from spellbooks to charms, crystals and various stones used in spells that are cast throughout the city. Willow, Samantha and Damian enter the shop and are greeted by an older woman in her mid-fifties standing at 5'2" and wearing a blue outfit with a white cover and various jewels.

Samantha:

Madam Larissa. Are you here?

Madam Larissa:

Hey, my lovelies.

Damian:

We brought a guest with us today. (Willow walks up to the woman and shakes hands.)

Madam Larissa:

For the love of Hecate, the living goddess! (She bows out of respect.)

Willow:

I wish people would stop doing that.

Madam Larissa (smiling):

It's a pleasure that's all. So what can I do for my two employees?

Damian:

We're just showing our new friend where the shop is. By the way, have those crystals I ordered arrived yet?

Madam Larissa:

Of course, they're in the back. Just let me go get them. (She walks behind the counter into a back room.)

Samantha:

You're talking about those element crystals you needed for that spell you're still working on?

Damian (to Willow):

I'm sort of working on an original spell that would allow a witch or warlock to channel a particular element increasing the spell's power.

Willow:

Using the power of nature to boost someone's overall power – good one but remember not to go overboard – it's not all sunshine believe me.

Madam Larissa:

(She returns with a blue box decorated with green, red and brown designs.) Here you go future overlord.

Damian (annoyed):

I really wish people would stop calling me that. (He takes the box and looks inside revealing eight crystals all glowing a separate color: red, yellow, blue, green, beige, white, lavender and orange.) I'm not this overlord everyone thinks I am or going to become.

Madam Larissa:

You're selling yourself short Damian. Everyday you're in here advising young witches and warlocks in the ways of magic and you do better than I do. You have a strong mind and don't take chances when it comes to the magicks.

Samantha:

So, what are your intentions with this spell?

Damian (thinking):

Well, I was going to channel a witch's or warlock's power through the crystal increasing the element's power and effectiveness; but with Amelia's power, I'm thinking about using the crystal's element power as a conduit to aid in the development of the coven as a whole. I hope it'll aid in development of those who are to be in this thing.

Willow:

I can help you with that.

Damian:

Thanks.

Madam Larissa:

This is what I am talking about Damian. (Damian looks at her with a strange look.) You're always looking to expand the use of magic instead of focusing on your own abilities. (She walks over and takes a red book from the bookshelf entitled "Lords of Magic.") I want you to have this book. It'll explain much more than I can.

Damian:

Thanks I guess. (He takes the book and flicks through several pages.) I'll read through it when I get a chance. I better get some regular crystals as well.

Madam Larissa:

I've just got some new ones that I can package for you.

Samantha (smiling):

You're going to make an excellent overlord, D.

Damian (irritated):

Don't you go and start. (He sits at a nearby table with his things.)

Cut to: Amelia's Residence – Early Evening

Next door to Damian's home sits a single-story home belonging to the Henderson family. The residence is painted in an olive green with well cared for lawn in front and back. Inside, it's a typical family home with family pictures decorating the walls which are painted a bright blue. In the backyard, Amelia works on her wind spells as her mother, Danielle who's a witch in her own right, and her father Devon who's a high level warlock, watch with a keen interest.

Amelia (focused):

This is the spell I used on those gator demons the other day. (Holding out her hands, waves of silver blades are mixed in with the waves of silver wind.)

Danielle (smiling):

Who would've thought our little girl being an elemental witch?

Devon:

Eh, she still has a long way to go. I'm not sure about her running with that vampire slayer and her friends.

Amelia:

Come on dad, I'm safer with them anyway. Besides, Mindy's my best friend and she's a Seer plus Damian and Samantha have been training me these last few weeks.

Danielle (comforting):

Relax dear. She's in good hands and word around the magical blogosphere is that the earthbound goddess is in town.

Amelia:

It's fact. Willow is in town and she and her girlfriend are staying next door at Damian's while she's here in Rosedale.

Danielle:

Well, it's worth introducing ourselves to the goddess don't you say Devon?

Devon:

Why not? I want to get a personal assessment of Damian for myself to see if he's worth training our girl.

Amelia:

Just don't embarrass me like you always do. Besides, Damian might become the most powerful magical being on the planet next to Willow.

Devon (scoffing):

Is that right? Now I really want to meet this guy.

Danielle (calming):

Steady yourself dear. You know how you get when you meet someone whose power exceeds yours. Tone down the superiority complex.

Devon (sarcastic):

Yeah, yeah I know. Show my respect to those in the craft.

Amelia:

Don't worry so much, dad. You'll like Damian. He's nice after all.

Danielle:

I'll call him and make arrangements for a meeting. (She walks into the house followed by Devon and Amelia.)

Cut to: Rosedale Cemetery – Night

Chris and several other vampires carry several bags of books through the cemetery on their way back to the caves.

Male Vampire:

You sure Yarza wants these books?

Chris:

You're not questioning a direct order are you? He'll dust you faster than the Slayer would. Let's get these books to Yarza so he can do whatever.

Male Vampire:

I'd rather deal with the Slayer that with that power hungry maniac.

Alicia (mocking):

Aw, I'm honored. (The vampires turn around and see Alicia and Dana leaning on headstones listening in) What does Yarza want with those books?

Chris:

That's none of your business Slayer.

Dana:

Man these guys are full of answers tonight.

Alicia (to Dana):

I know right? I guess we'll just have to beat it out of them.

Chris:

I'm not letting that happen – get them! (The group drops their bags of books and charges after the two ladies.)

Dana (sprinting):

I'll get the books. (She rushes past the vampires and after Chris while Alicia fights the other vampires.)

Chris:

Silly girl (he sidesteps her attack) you think you can get to me then you have another thing coming.

Dana:

We just want to know what the books are for. (She kicks Chris in the side of the head knocking him out cold.) I'll guess I'll find out for myself. (She picks up a book and flicks through the pages.)

Female Vampire:

Get away from them (she tackles Dana to the ground forcing the book out of her hands. Several more females rush out of the bushes and behind other headstones. Chris staggers back to his feet.)

Chris (chuckling):

Did you really think you'd beat me that easily? Get the books and get back to the caves.

Female Vampire:

You got it Chris. (The vampires grab the books and rush into the night.)

Dana:

So that's your name . . . wait, aren't you Chris McDaniels?

Chris (realizing):

That'd be me (his face shifts to normal). Hold on, Dana Wilson – from freshman year?

Dana:

Yeah. Why are you running with someone like Yarza?

Chris:

I was sired by Lucy Wheeler; you remember, the girl from freshman biology.

Dana:

You're serious? Lucy? That girl was strange from the start but I'd never imagine that. (She turns toward Alicia still fighting with two of the vampires from Chris's group.) Hey Alicia?

Alicia (yelling):

Just a moment (she stakes the last two vampires she's fighting and rushes over) what is it?

Dana:

Guess who this is? Remember freshman biology?

Alicia (wide-eyed):

Chris McDaniels! I wouldn't have guessed you'd be working for Yarza or that you'd be a vampire.

Chris (smirking):

Or that you'd be a slayer.

Alicia:

I guess a lot changed for all of us in the last year and a half. So who turned you?

Dana (sighing):

Lucy Wheeler.

Alicia (remembering):

Wasn't she a practicing witch? How could she get turned so easily?

Chris:

She's a witch alright – she claims to be the elemental witch of earth and has won over Yarza's trust.

Dana (to Alicia):

Uh oh, this is bad girl.

Alicia:

I know. Damian is not going to like this at all.

Chris:

Damian DiMarco? (Both girls nod.) I forgot he's a warlock and I know he's crazy strong and dangerous.

Dana:

I wonder if those two still hate each other.

Chris:

It wouldn't surprise me. That breakup was so nasty it wouldn't surprise me if they don't kill each other whenever their paths cross.

Alicia:

Let's hope it doesn't come to that. The best thing right now should be to keep them apart until further notice although she is important for that coven thing that Damian's trying to put together.

Chris:

No wonder Yarza has been so scared lately. He's freaking about that and wants the coven for himself for something crazy.

Alicia:

Why doesn't that surprise me? Damian won't let it happen but Lucy – I don't know.

Dana:

Put it this way: this is the type of thing that keeps life interesting – that's for sure.

Alicia:

(She looks at her watch realizing the time.) Oh shit, we need to get going. It was great talking to you Chris but remember that the next time I see you, we have to fight.

Chris:

I'll remember that Slayer. Later ladies (he nods before rushing off after the rest of his clan.)

Alicia (to Dana):

Oh brother, wait until Damian hears about this. (The girls head toward their homes.)

Cut to: Damian's Bedroom – Midnight

Damian reads through the book "Lords of Magic" that Madam Larissa gave him with keen interest learning about the various magical overlords that have existed through the ages. Willow peeks in and notices the young warlock buried in the book.

Willow (observing):

You've been in that book for ages.

Damian (sleepily):

Yeah, I can't turn away from it once I started. The magical lords in his book go all the way back to ancient Egypt. It's fascinating. I'll tell Madam Larissa when I next see her.

Willow:

Glad you like it. You're getting closer to your own magical past. Good night D.

Damian:

Good night. (She closes the door and he returns to the book before drifting off to sleep. A half-hour later, the book begins glowing and envelops the sleeping warlock into a strange dream.)

Cut to: Salem, MA – December 1692; the Salem Witch Trials – Afternoon

Townspeople are in a panic as men and women are carted out of various homes and taken to a courthouse with a modified apparatus. As people enter the makeshift courthouse, another group of three females and two males enters a large dwelling just outside the town's city limits. Standing at the entrance of his home, Damian of the past is guiding the individuals into a nearby dwelling far from the eyes of the city's mob.

'_Damian_':

Come on move it! (He waves them inside before entering the home and slamming the door as a group of people with pitchforks and torches walks by.)

Woman #1:

Thanks Terrence. We did right picking you to lead us.

Terrence:

Not a problem but we don't have a lot of time so we should get started immediately. (He turns to a Caucasian female, Amelia of the past, wearing a blue dress with a beige apron cracking a smile.) Elizabeth, take the lead.

Elizabeth:

Of course, everyone surround our coven leader. (The group surrounds the young man as he holds out his arms.) Under the light of Hecate, grant our lord the power to protect our bloodlines and seal our powers from those wishing to do us harm.

Terrence:

Light of the sun, dark of the moon, and life through earth; seal these powers until you're needed once more! (Waves of magic fly from the individuals in the circle and into Terrence as a strange symbol envelops everyone in the room. The symbol takes the shape of a six-point star with each end turning into a dragon's head. The symbol disappears into him.) Now we are connected to each other no matter how much time passes.

Woman #2:

What do you mean? (A black haired Caucasian woman, Lucy of the past, turns to the leader with a questioned look on her face.)

Terrence (consoling):

Our time together in this life may be done, Sarah, but I've made it so that our souls will find each other again when the situation arises. There's no telling what will bring us back together, but at sometime in the future, your descendants will find my descendant and your powers will return once more.

Elizabeth:

That's good. We are very fond and loyal to each other – right Sarah?

Sarah:

Yeah. (Noises from outside gets everyone's attention as a mob gathers around the dwelling.) Uh oh, we need to get out of here.

Terrence:

You all go out the backdoor. I'll hold them for as long as I can. (The group shuffles out except for Brenda and Avery.)

Man #1:

What about you?

Terrence (worried):

Don't worry about me; just go!

Elizabeth:

We're staying here with you. We're prepared to face our fate if it comes to that.

Voice:

Open up Terrence! We know Elizabeth Gregg and Sarah Putnam are in there.

Terrence (smiling):

(He opens the door and steps outside in front of the mob.) Hey guys, what can I do you for?

Man #2:

Just hand over the women and you won't be charged.

Terrence:

Before I even give a damn, what do you want with Brenda and Avery?

Man #3:

They are charged with the use of witchcraft and corrupting others in the process.

Terrence:

You all realize how ridiculous this sounds? Witchcraft; give me a break. You seriously believe this nonsense?

Man #3:

Doesn't matter. We want to purge this town of all influences by the devil. (He peeks behind the young man.) Elizabeth, Sarah, we know you two are in there so come on out.

Terrence:

You all seriously need to chill a second here. You think that . . . (Brenda and Avery walk out from behind Terrence with hands raised.)

Sarah:

Hold on Terrence. We surrender.

Terrence:

Are you young women sure about this?

Elizabeth:

Yeah. It's time we proved our innocence in front of these insolent fools. (The women are taken by the mob into the heart of the city.)

The sun sets as the town gathers in the square to see six women get lynched to death for the crimes of practicing witchcraft and in their eyes bringing on the wrath of the devil. Among the six women are Sarah and Elizabeth who were among the six convicted and sentenced to immediate death. The town's minister, a middle-aged man named Samuel Parris, stands before the individuals with a rifle slung over his left arm.

Samuel:

Tonight, these six women have been accused and convicted of conspiring with the devil and bringing unknown terror onto our peaceful town. For these last few months, we've been focusing our search on every person who's ever been in contact with the women before you this evening. Mind you, our interrogations will continue and more women will be sought out and convicted. (Cheers rain out from the crowd.)

Terrence (pleading):

Hold on there, Minister. (He walks onto the stage and confronts the angry mob in front of the doomed women.) What are we doing here? Persecuting some women for being themselves? We say what we're doing is purging this town of the devil, but actually we're playing right into the devil's hands with our actions. We learn through the teachings that we should never act out of fear as that is frowned upon in the heavens but look at us. Our fear is literally killing some of these women up here right now. They're your wives, girlfriends, mothers, daughters. We shouldn't be punishing these women like this.

Samuel:

This isn't your place to talk Terrence. You have no right to be up here so step off or else.

Terrence:

Not a chance Minister – you're the reason this is even happening in the first place. To condemn your own flesh and blood is unforgivable. Someone needs to put you in your place.

Man #4 (yelling):

Get off the stage Terrence! You're the one talking nonsense.

Terrence:

Give it a rest! I'm the one talking here. You guys really need to look inside yourselves . . . (From atop a nearby rooftop, a man with a rifle points at Terrence's head and fires a shot killing him instantly. The crowd cheers as the women are hung to death.)

Cut to: Damian's Bedroom – Morning

Damian awakes in a cold sweat as the morning sun glares into his bedroom.

Damian (stunned):

What the hell? (He stares at the book on his pillow open to the page he fell asleep on about the witch trials.) That's it! No more reading mystical books before bed.

Willow:

Morning, sleepyhead. (She cracks his door open and sees his face.) You look like you just saw a ghost or something.

Damian:

What do you think? I fell asleep reading that book and had the strangest dream about the witch trials.

Willow:

Interesting, you can tell me about it over breakfast. (She leaves him in his room.)

Damian (staring at his book):

Whoa. I really need to get a grip. (He rolls out of bed and into his closet.) Who was that Terrence man that those poor women were calling me? In addition, who was that priest Samuel and why did he persecute his own child? There's more to that book than meets the eye and I need to talk to Madam Larissa.

Cut to: Rosedale High – Lunch

The first lunch period begins as those on that period rush for the lines before they get too long. Alicia and Dana head to Mr. Elvoy's room since it's empty during his off period.

James:

Well, it's not often that I see you two dropping in like this.

Alicia:

Sorry Mr. Elvoy; we just had to see you. We learned a bunch of stuff last night and some of it Damian's not going to like. (Damian and Samantha enter the room deep in conversation along with Willow and Kennedy.)

Damian:

What bunch of stuff I'm not going to like?

Dana:

We learned of the identities of two of the vampires that Yarza is running with: one of them is Chris McDaniels.

Samantha:

No way. Chris? That's surprising to say the least.

Alicia (sighing):

We also learned of another elemental witch in this town . . .

Damian (interrupting):

It's Lucy Wheeler. She's the elemental witch of earth.

Dana (surprised):

How do you know that?

Damian:

Don't ask; longer story. So, where's Lucy now?

Alicia (stammering):

I don't know how to tell you this either but she's now a vampire and running with Yarza.

Damian:

That's just great. There's no telling how far along that he is than we are.

Dana:

If there's any consolation, we didn't get the impression that Yarza even knows about Lucy's powers yet.

Samantha:

We can't take that chance. We'll have to turn her full human and bring her to our side for the coven.

Damian:

I'd prefer if I never lay eyes on Lucy ever again but if there's no other choice.

Alicia:

Wait a second; is it even possible to turn a vampire completely human again?

Damian (deflating):

It is. I know the spell to do it but she'd have to regain her soul before I even attempt it.

James:

I didn't like the sound of that.

Damian:

The last time I did that spell; well, it didn't go well and the person I tried to save ended up in a coma for a month.

Willow (to Samantha):

What's the deal with him and this Lucy girl?

Samantha (to Willow):

They used to date but the breakup was rather messy and in front of the school. They can't stand to be around each other.

Damian:

I need some air. (He rushes out of the room. Alicia starts after him but Samantha holds her back.)

Samantha (pleading):

Wait, stay here. I'll talk to him this time. (She rushes after him.)

Alicia (smiling):

I think someone has a crush on a certain warlock. (Samantha gives her a look before closing the door.)

James:

Let her deal with him this time. With everything we've learned; I'm surprised he hasn't imploded yet.

Kennedy:

So how bad was their breakup? From the way everyone's been talking, they made it seem like it was nasty.

Alicia/Dana:

You have no idea.

Cut to: Rosedale Caves – Afternoon

Chris and Lucy are rummaging through the various books that were obtained in the raid that Chris's group committed on the library. The conversation quickly shifts to Chris's conversation with Alicia and Dana in the graveyard.

Lucy:

So you're saying that Alicia Davidson is the Slayer? Now that's hard to believe.

Chris:

Well believe it. You might not want to hear this but Damian is with them.

Lucy (scoffing):

No shit. Well, sooner or later our paths would cross again.

Chris:

I figured you two still hate one another's guts; especially after that nasty breakup in front of the school.

Lucy:

Don't remind me. He deserved it for what he did to me. I think it's good he hasn't found anyone else since me.

Chris:

I still say you shouldn't have ripped his heart out the way you did; even if it was a disagreement over something ridiculous.

Lucy:

You're not one to speak on relationships Chris. (The two return to their books.)

Chris:

I'm just saying. Now that you're this super vampire witch, you should at least talk to him at some point about the coven he's trying to put together.

Lucy:

Whatever, if I never see Damian's face again it'll be too soon.

Cut to: Rosedale High Courtyard – Lunch

Damian finds an isolated spot to himself to think and relax in the sunny weather. The weight of everything finally dawns on him as he tries to sort out everything in his head.

Damian (thinking):

This is all too much for me right now. I really need time to clear my head. (Samantha walks outside and locates him on one of the tables.)

Samantha (relieved):

About time I found you. When you want to hide, you hide.

Damian:

That was kind of the point. It's too much for me to deal with right now.

Samantha:

Honestly, I'm surprised that you've kept it together for this long. With everything going on, how you haven't imploded is beyond me or anyone else.

Damian (chuckling):

I never would've thought once I started practicing magic that I'd end up in this situation.

Samantha (comforting):

(She pats her friend on the back.) It's ok. We just found out about everything a little bit too fast even if we're as powerful as Willow.

Damian:

I don't think I'm anywhere near that level. Anyway, between the two of us training Amelia, learning about the elemental coven and now Lucy, I feel like I'm in way over my head here.

Samantha:

I'm right there with you and so is the rest of the team. We'll figure this out.

Damian (freaking):

I have no idea what the next step is or what to do or how to go about – (Samantha cuts him off by kissing him causing him to relax a bit as she breaks the kiss.) What was that for?

Samantha (shyly):

Calming you down for one thing and I've wanted to do that for a while. Ever since we met, I've had the biggest crush on you.

Damian:

Well, thanks for that at least. I didn't know you felt that way.

Samantha:

Well, I didn't know how you'd feel about dating again after what went down with Lucy.

Damian:

It's been over a year and a half since that day in the cafeteria.

Samantha:

It's ok. We can take things slow; that is, if you want to become a couple. It would benefit us both.

Damian:

I guess we could give it a shot.

Samantha (happy):

Yes! (She hugs her new boyfriend.) So what is our next move o' future overlord?

Damian:

I'm not going to argue about this again. Right now, we keep training Amelia and figure out how to find the Orb of Orin. Plus, I'd say we help Mindy develop her abilities as a Seer so she can gaze into anyone's future she wishes. That might give us some heads-up on what might be coming for us next.

Samantha:

Let's get back to the others before the period ends. (The couple leaves the canopy holding hands and head back to the room.)

Cut to: James Elvoy's Classroom – Lunch

The conversation deepens as Alicia and James argue about the next course of action as Kennedy backs Alicia.

James:

I'm telling you that there's no way you two are storming those caves until we know for sure that Yarza is in there. We wait until the opportunity presents itself.

Alicia:

And now is the perfect opportunity to strike.

Kennedy:

I'm with her on this one. I'm more than itching to get some action while I'm here.

James:

You both are going to get yourself killed. With a vampire witch, Yarza is untouchable for the time being.

Willow:

You should listen to him Ken. The last thing I want to happen is you getting killed because you were stupid.

Kennedy:

I know Will but I'm itching for some action.

Dana:

I say we wait. No sense walking into a hornet's nest without firepower backing us up.

Alicia:

I'm just saying; with two slayers here it'll be a piece of cake for anything he might throw at us.

James:

I say no and that's final. (Damian and Samantha reenter the room holding hands.)

Samantha (to James and Alicia):

Don't tell me you guys are arguing again. What is it this time?

James:

These two heavy hitters thing they can take Yarza's compound alone.

Damian:

Not a chance. We don't know enough about what Yarza's true motives are to do something like that. What gave you two that stupid idea?

Alicia:

I'm just tired of sitting around and waiting for the next attack . . . (she notices Damian and Samantha holding hands). What's the deal with you two and the hand holding?

Samantha (giggling):

We'll tell you later. The two of us did discuss an actual plan.

Damian:

We stay the current course training Amelia and we're going to help Mindy get a grip on her visions. Yarza was right about one thing: she needs to gain some control over them if they are going to be of any help.

Alicia:

I can't argue about that. I need to teach my sister new combat moves anyway.

Dana:

What about Lucy? Don't you need her for this elemental coven you're going to lead?

Damian (sighing):

I'll cross that bridge whenever we get to it. Just the thought of helping her makes my skin crawl.

Samantha:

Relax. We'll handle her if she ever gets out of hand.

The bell rings ending the period as the hallway fills with students making their way toward their various classrooms. The group gathers their things and prepare to head on out.

Alicia:

I guess we'll meet up later on.

Damian:

You're all invited to dinner at my place. Apparently, Amelia's parents want to meet all of us to assure their daughter's safety and after the day this has been, I'm more than glad to deal with them for a change of pace.

Dana:

I'm down if it means a free meal. What are you cooking?

Damian:

I'm going shopping right after school to get some things. When I do a dinner party, I go all out just ask my mother.

Samantha:

I'll help. (The couple leaves the room on their way to their literature class.)

Dana:

Was it me or were those two just a little too chummy.

Willow:

I'm definitely sensing a couple-y vibe between those two.

Alicia:

You don't think that Damian and Samantha are . . .

Dana:

Dating? Probably – they'll tell us when they're ready. Let's get out of here. We all have classes to get to.

Willow:

Ken and I will catch you guys after school then. (Everyone walks out as students in James' next class start trickling in.)

BLACKOUT


	6. The Test

_Slaying: The Next Generation_

_Episode 6: The Test _

James (V.O.):

Well, this is what's gone down so far . . .

Cut to: Amelia freaking after her first vision

Mindy:

I saw . . . the future.

Samantha (V.O.)

That means you've a Seer.

Cut to: The group conversing at James's home

Amelia:

I've only just started practicing witchcraft.

Samantha (V.O.)

That puts you under my supervision then.

Cut to: Willow and Kennedy arriving at Damian's home

Damian:

(The lights in the living room start flashing as the wall mounted mirror start rippling getting their attention. Two orbs of light emerge through the mirror and gain a bright glow before fading revealing two females, one brunette and one redhead along with several suitcases.) You've got to be kidding me. Willow?

Willow:

Hey you two. Surprised to see us?

Samantha (shocked):

The surprises just keep coming. It's good to see you Willow, Kennedy.

Cut to: Amelia and Damian learning about their potential destinies.

Araya (V.O.)

The one you call Damian has a greater destiny than even he realizes. Protecting you is his first step to becoming a magical overlord.

Amelia:

I know about my role as a potential elemental witch. She also told me that she thinks that Damian might become a magical overlord.

Damian:

What?! A magical overlord (he chuckles) yeah right. Like that'll happen.

Cut to: Yarza sitting in his chair after what went down in the park

Yarza:

For now, start random attacks and keep the group off balance until I come up with a halfway descent plan to kill all of them.

Chris:

That much we can do. We need to do some recruiting anyway since I lost most of my pack to start with.

FADE TO BLACK

Cut to: Damian's Home – Night

Damian sits on his couch reading through more of the book Madam Larissa gave him days earlier. Flipping a page, he sees that the last third of the book remains completely blank drawing his ire. Almost as if by magic, the book begins to fill itself in with information about him and the members of the elemental coven he's discovered to this point: Amelia and Lucy.

Damian (curious):

That's strange, why's the book writing itself. There are already pages about me, Amelia and unfortunately Lucy. (He gets up and walks to a bookshelf pulling another book, black with red binding around it.) Alright, now where's that spell that would allow me to restore Lucy's soul. (He flips through the book looking for the spell when a knock at the door gets his attention.) Now who can that be? (He opens the door revealing a dark-haired female.)

Lucy (smiling):

Hey there Damian.

Damian (surprised):

Lucy. What brings you here?

Lucy:

Chris suggested that we talk and try to clear things up between us.

Damian:

Why should I? The last time I saw you; you were alive for one thing and ground my heart into the dirt.

Lucy:

Look, I know that we didn't end things on the best terms and we hate each other's guts, but we need to discuss this elemental coven that I'm supposed to be a part of.

Damian:

As much as it sucks, you're right. We do need to talk about that at least.

Lucy:

Are you going to invite me in? I can't just walk in because . . .

Damian:

You're a vampire? I know. Come on in. (She walks inside and looks around the home.)

Lucy:

I miss being in here. (She sits next to Damian on the sofa as he pours through his books.) So, about the coven and how do I get in?

Damian (sighing):

I know you're the elemental witch of earth but with your vampire state, it makes things rather complicated. By the way, how did you end up like this?

Lucy:

It was more my fault. I was practicing a revitalization spell in the graveyard the night I was killed and well . . . you can guess the rest. Afterwards, when I awoke, I ended up alone and with a bloodlust. After feeding on a few people, Yarza found me and I've been with him since.

Damian:

That figures. Even when you're dead you find trouble.

Lucy:

Don't start that. Look, there are two reasons why I'm here. First, I wanted to ask if there was a way for me to become a living being again.

Damian:

I already know the spell necessary to remove the vampire essence from your being and make you human again but you'd have to get your soul back before that's even possible. Not to mention that's the only way the spell would even work.

Lucy:

Thanks for that. I wouldn't know where to start on getting my soul back.

Damian:

You'll figure it out. What's the second reason you're here?

Lucy:

Yarza thinks that he's found the location of the Orb of Orin. He's traced a weak magical signal to the other end of town in the industrial district.

Damian:

And why are you telling me this?

Lucy:

I still care about you and I want in on this coven. I'm leaving town for a few days to see about getting my soul back. When I return, I hope you have everything you need to try and make me a human again and maybe we can finally work things out.

Damian:

Fine, tomorrow I'll check out the area with Samantha and see what's up. If and only if, you get your soul back, we can talk about making you human again. Besides, I'm sort of dating Sam now.

Lucy (dejected):

Lucky you (she gets up to leave.) I'll be seeing you soon. (She waves closing the door behind her.)

Damian:

Humph. The industrial district eh? I wouldn't have even guessed.

Cut to: Rosedale Cemetery – Night

A group of vampires rush through the cemetery chasing after Dana and Mindy who are speeding toward their respective best friends. Alicia hides behind a tombstone with a stake and a broadsword and Amelia's hands are glowing silver ready to cast a spell.

Alicia (to Amelia):

You ready for this?

Amelia (nervous):

I guess. I've never done this at will before.

Alicia:

This is a good time to practice those spells of yours. That's why we brought both of you out here tonight – to get you and Mindy some combat practice.

Amelia:

Don't remind me. (Dana and Mindy rush past them ducking behind another tombstone and grabbing stakes of their own.)

Alicia:

Let's do this! (She jumps from behind the tombstone in front of the vampires.) Guess what? You're dusted.

Vampire #1:

Oh crap – Slayer!

Vampire #2:

Who cares just get her! (The group charges after her when Amelia walks out from behind Alicia as wind gathers around her hands.)

Amelia (smiling):

You're not doing anything. Get a whiff of this one: _levitatum tornadus sorata! _(A silver tornado envelops the group of vampires as Alicia, Mindy and Dana throw their stakes into the whirlwind dusting three vampires. The tornado develops shards of wind dusting the remaining vampires trying to dodge the wooden stakes.) That was easy.

Alicia:

You're getting used to your power and that's a good thing but that's for Damian or Samantha to work with you on that.

Amelia:

I know but Damian's staying in tonight and Samantha's working at the Magic Center. So you and Dana are stuck with me.

Mindy:

It's better than sitting at home waiting for mom to come in you know.

Alicia:

That I can agree with.

Dana:

So, what's our next move? (Two demons jump out of the darkness after the group of teens.) Whoa! (She dodges a demon with horns on the sides of its head along with Mindy.)

Mindy:

What are those things?

Alicia:

Demons. Mindy, you should hide. You aren't ready for this.

Mindy (freaked):

You don't have to tell me twice. (She rushes behind the wall of a nearby crypt.)

Horned Demon:

Well, what do we have here? Four ladies ready for their deaths.

Alicia:

Hello. Slayer here. If you're looking for a quick death then you've found it.

Horned Demon:

Fine (he swings at Alicia as she ducks) I'll start with you.

Alicia:

I'll make this quick. (She punches the demon knocking down. He gets back up and tackles her to the ground.)

Horned Demon:

You'll pay for that. (He pulls back for a punch only for Mindy to grab it and throw him off of her sister.)

Mindy (determined):

Don't hurt my sister.

Horned Demon:

Is that right? Then I'll just hurt you. (He reaches for Mindy when another hand spins him around.)

Kennedy (smiling):

Excuse me. (She punches the demon in the face knocking him into a tombstone.) Try picking on someone who can actually fight back.

Grav'nok Demon:

(He stands at his friend's height with scales from head to toe.) Hands off my friend (He rushes Kennedy who side-steps the attack) Why you . . .

Alicia:

In case you brainless idiots haven't figured it out yet – she's a slayer too.

Horned Demon:

What? 2 Slayers? We'll have both of your heads a trophies.

Kennedy (to Alicia):

Why don't we finish these losers and get out of here.

Alicia:

Good idea. (They charge the demons and tackle them to the ground. The Grav'nok gains leverage on Alicia as he throws her off of him and makes a break for it.) Where are you going? (She chases after him and yanks him down by the shoulder blade before twisting his neck clean off.)

Horned Demon:

No way I'm getting killed by these two. (He runs out of the cemetery towards the woods.)

Alicia:

Thanks Ken. I'm surprised that you're out tonight.

Kennedy:

Well, Willow's at the magic store with Samantha checking things out and I'm not into that stuff so here I am.

Dana:

Thanks again. I'm surprised that it's just us tonight. (The group leaves the graveyard continuing their patrol.)

Cut to: Rosedale Magic Center – Night

Madam Larissa shows Willow around the shop as Samantha stocks shelves with new charms and amulets. The pair emerges from the back with smiles on their faces.

Willow:

Your collection of spells is extraordinary. How many do you actually know?

Madam Larissa (nervous):

I know plenty but nowhere the amount of spells Damian actually knows.

Samantha (listening):

What am I? Chopped liver?

Madam Larissa (chuckling):

Sorry Samantha. I know you and Damian are equal in power.

Willow:

I wonder if you're on the same path as he is to become someone important to the magic community. I don't know much about your power.

Samantha:

You're free to gauge for yourself whenever you want as long as you're here.

Willow:

I'll take you up on that when I get a chance.

The conversation continues between the three witches as Damian enters the shop with the book "Lords of Magic" in hand.

Damian:

What's up? (The ladies turn his way bringing a smile to Samantha's face.) I heard my name mentioned.

Samantha (happy):

There's my man. (She runs into his arms and kisses him.) I'm glad to see you although it's surprising that you're off tonight.

Damian:

Yeah but I need to ask Madam Larissa something about this book she gave me a few days ago.

Madam Larissa:

Sure, you can ask me anything. What do you want to know?

Damian:

This book seems to write itself. I mean, I was reading through it when I came across a few pages (he opens the book to the pages with him, Lucy and Amelia) that have stuff on me, Amelia and my ex-turned-vampire Lucy. (The book glows again as a new page mysteriously starts writing itself.) This is what I'm talking about. (The glow on the page fades to reveal information about Samantha.)

Samantha (shocked):

How come I'm in this book now?

Willow:

That is most curious. I've never heard of a book doing something like this. (She takes the book and flips through the pages finding a page about her.) There's stuff in here about me becoming an earthbound goddess.

Samantha:

Madam Larissa, is there something you're not telling us?

Madam Larissa (defending):

I don't know what you mean . . . (a teenage boy enters the shop with a list in hand.)

Boy:

Excuse me Madam Larissa?

Madam Larissa:

Come on in Devin. What do you need this time?

Devin:

(He's Caucasian and stands at 5'11" wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. His hair is dirty blonde with a scar down the right side of his neck.) I need a new set of fire gems for my spells. Mine well . . . let's just say they are good and killing things and making a mess.

Madam Larissa:

Devin, I told you that those gems are precious and are very difficult to come by.

Willow:

Don't be hard on him. He's learning. (She walks over to the young teen.) Devin, what exactly are you working on?

Devin (starstruck):

Aren't you . . . for the love of all things magic you're her . . . the goddess I heard about. (Willow nods) It's a pleasure. Anyway, I sort of go around dusting vampires with them by channeling my power through the gems. It's not the most effective way I know but it works for me.

Samantha:

You know Devin, you shouldn't go around doing stuff like that by yourself – you can get killed very easily.

Devin:

Sorry I forgot you worked here Sam. I know it's dangerous but I don't have very many friends and none would understand you know.

Damian:

We understand man but still . . . (a surge of power of power overcomes him as the young freshman's power feels familiar) you shouldn't go out like that alone. Interesting, your power feels very familiar.

Devin (confused):

What do you mean familiar?

Damian:

Never mind. (He reaches into his backpack and takes out the box with the crystals he got the other day.) There are other people at school that have powers like you, you know.

Devin (unconvincing):

I'd say you are completely nuts. No one else at Rosedale High who does magic, and I don't know anyone, can come close to what you and Sam did at the talent show. That was on another level entirely.

Damian:

Thanks for the kind words Devin. (He pulls out a crystal with a flame encased in the center.) But you'll be surprised at what you can see once you open your eyes. Hold this for a second and tell me what you feel.

Devin takes the flame crystal and holds it for several seconds as its power radiates through his aura granting him a big time power boost. Everyone else in the shop stands in awe as a circle of flames envelops the young warlock as Damian rises and walks over for a closer look. The crystal responds to his power as it rises from his hands floating inches from his heart. The ring of fire rises to the crystal and merges with the young man. The crystal drops into Devin's hands.

Devin (shocked):

Whoa. What a rush!

Samantha:

Hey D, I think we just found an elemental warlock.

Damian (smiling):

I do believe we have. Devin Morrison, I do believe you're the elemental warlock of fire.

Devin:

What's an elemental warlock?

Willow:

It's a long story and we'll tell it to you later. Right now, we were having a discussion when you came in.

Damian (realizing):

That's right; Madam Larissa was going to tell us what is up with that book she gave me. (Looking over, they notice the book glow again as words magically appear on a blank page. Damian goes wide-eyed reading the page.) Now this thing has stuff about you Devin.

Devin:

Let me see. (The conversation continues into the night.)

Cut to: Rosedale High Courtyard – Morning

Students arrive on campus and quickly make their way to their respective cliques awaiting the start of the school day. Mindy and Amelia are at a picnic table with their group of friends as they await the first bell.

Girl #1:

I can't believe you actually practice witchcraft Amelia.

Everett:

Believe it. When Mindy here got her first vision, it shocked all of us but saved our lives in the process.

Mindy (annoyed):

Don't think you can weasel your way into my good graces with your high praise.

Everett (pleading):

Oh come on Mindy; I know you like me so just admit it already.

Amelia (smart):

Keep it up Everett and I'll turn you into a toad.

Girl #2:

That's telling him girl.

Amelia:

I know Kim. He keeps trying and keeps losing. Sooner or later he'll get it.

Kimberly:

(She's Caucasian and slightly shorter than Amelia at 5'4" with black hair with bright pink and orange streaks at the tip and wearing a dark brown dress with similarly colored heel boots. Unknown to her friends, she harbors her own secret.) He will. Now Mindy, how do these visions of yours work? I want to know.

Mindy:

I'm not sure. It just happens all of a sudden if I touch something or someone. I don't have much control over it.

Everett:

She probably can't get them anymore anyway.

Mindy (annoyed):

Give it a rest Everett. I swear (she opens her notebook when a sharp pain runs through her head) ah! (She closes her eyes tightly and ducks her head down as her friends quickly cover over her to keep from drawing attention to their table. In her head, she sees herself, Amelia and a teen male in the courtyard when several individuals appear in black cloaks shrouding the campus in a dense mist. Other students in the area are immediately frozen. She opens her eyes as the vision ends.) Whoa, that was strange.

Kimberly (intrigued):

You had a vision didn't you? (Mindy nods) What did you see?

Mindy:

All I saw was you (she points to Amelia), myself and some guy here in the courtyard after first block when some cloaks show up and cover the campus in a strange mist. It's cryptic but the strange thing was that boy with us isn't someone that I know.

Amelia:

What did he look like?

Mindy (remembering):

Um, dirty blonde hair with a scar on his neck. I definitely saw that.

Amelia (realizing):

Oh that's Devin Morrison. He's in my biology class 3rd block today. He's a bit of a loner.

The bell rings starting the school day causing students to rush for the doors into the building where their first class is located.

Mindy:

Well, this is strange because I don't see my sister or Dana until lunch. I don't know what to do.

Amelia:

Unfortunately, Damian and Samantha don't get here until after our first class so I guess we're on our own this time. We can handle this one. (Their group splits off to their respective first classes.)

Cut to: Downtown Rosedale – Morning

Down the street from The Black Rose sits a building currently under construction in the industrial district. Over the last few days, various crews have stumbled upon a slab so hard that no machine can crack it. The slab has been moved to a section of the site that hasn't been touched. As crews continue their work on the structure, Damian, Samantha, Kennedy and Willow make their way onto the site and to the location Damian learned about the previous evening.

Samantha (to Damian):

Are you sure this is the right place babe?

Damian:

I believe so. This is the area Lucy told me about last night. It's faint but there is a magical essence here.

Samantha:

I can't believe she came to your house last night and you didn't dust her on the spot for what she did to you.

Damian:

Yeah well it wasn't a kill or be killed situation. I got the feeling she doesn't want to be a vampire anymore. (A strange feeling comes over him.) That magical feeling is getting stronger.

Willow:

Yeah, I'm sensing it as well.

Kennedy (observing):

What's with that slab over there? (She points out the chunk of rock) Could that be where this thing you're looking for is?

Damian:

I think so. (The group walks to the orb as its magical presence gets stronger.) It's definitely here but how do we get this thing out?

Kennedy:

I could just whack at it until we crack it open.

Samantha:

Not wise. This power feels ancient and shouldn't be yanked out. We have to proceed with caution.

Willow:

I can use a spell to bring it out of the rock.

Samantha:

We can try that and see what happens – although all three of us have to do the same spell.

Damian:

That sounds like a descent idea. Ken, if we don't get this thing out, then you can bash at it.

Kennedy:

Alright but I suggest you work fast (she looks behind them seeing Yarza enter the grounds with several demons right behind him carrying digging tools.) because that Yarza creep just walked onto the grounds.

Damian (groaning):

Oh great, looks like we're going to have to fight for this thing. (The group takes fighting stances as Yarza and his entourage approaches them.)

Yarza:

I'm surprised that you're here already. You figured it out huh Damian?

Damian (serious):

You can say that. Sad thing is there's no way to open this slab.

Yarza (smirking):

That's why I brought my friends here. Their magical tools can penetrate any magical spell.

Willow:

Not sure that's a good idea. This thing is serious and if damaged who knows what can happen . . .

Voice:

Wait! (Everyone freezes and turns to the slab as it starts glowing bright lavender. A female voice echoes through the site.) The Orb of Orin is a neutral source of power for the elements. Those who seek its power: please surround the slab. (Yarza steps forward and so does Damian and Samantha.) Very well, the side which gets the orb will be determined by your associates: the future overlord's elemental coven against the black witches.

Samantha (shocked):

Nobody said that they were back. This is bad babe. (She hugs Damian tightly.)

Damian:

Who are the black witches? I haven't heard of them before.

Samantha:

They are a group of powerful witches from Baton Rouge. I had an encounter with one of them over the summer and barely survived.

Yarza:

They work for me; well, my boss actually.

Damian (annoyed):

Say what? Oh forget it; I should just beat you down right now.

Voice:

Enough (all eyes turn to the slab) the challenge begins now. Future overlord, your coven will take on these witches and if they succeed, the orb belongs to you as destiny has previously declared; however, as your coven is unproven, they must be tested on their abilities and these witches will provide said test.

Kennedy:

What does this all mean? We can't get this orb?

Damian (realizing):

It means Amelia and Devin are on their own this time.

Samantha (freaked):

Wait, Amelia doesn't know anything about Devin or what he can do. Should we at least warn them? They haven't worked together before.

Damian:

If I'm right, then Mindy's already alerted Amelia to what's going down via vision. They don't know about Devin but they'll figure it out. All we can do now is just wait and see who the orb decides to go to although we're having to rely on unproven abilities here.

Willow:

Have faith Damian. If it's meant to be, they'll pull it off.

A screen materializes on the side of the slab showing the school courtyard as the bell rings ending the first block of classes. The two groups gather around awaiting the start of the challenge.

Cut to: Rosedale High Courtyard – Mid-morning

Students walk through the courtyard on their way to their next classes. Standing out on the walkway, Amelia catches up with Mindy as the time of the attack that Mindy saw in her vision draws close.

Amelia (waving):

Hey girl.

Mindy (smiling):

Hey yourself. It's almost time for that attack.

Amelia:

I know. It sucks that your sister isn't anywhere around.

Mindy (frustrated):

I know but they're way across campus right now and she wouldn't get here until afterwards anyway.

Devin:

(He approaches the girls oblivious to his presence.) Are you Amelia?

Amelia:

You know me Devin – I'm in your biology class.

Devin (remembering):

Yeah, I don't talk very much. It's just that Damian told me to find you guys.

Mindy:

It's nice to meet you Devin. I'm Mindy, Alicia's sister. So you ran into Damian?

Devin:

Yeah, I had to go to the Magic Center last night and he, Samantha, Madam Larissa and the earthbound goddess were in a heavy discussion about some book and a coven.

Amelia:

That means you have powers like I do (she looks around as fog descends on the campus) what the hell?

Dense fog suddenly descends on the campus freezing everyone in place except for the three teens in the courtyard. Looking around, three black cloaks appear through the fog right in front of the bewildered freshmen. Instinctively, Amelia's and Devin's hands start glowing ready to defend themselves.

Cloak #1:

We are here on behalf of our master. You must be the elemental coven.

Amelia (angry):

What of it? Who the hell are you?

Cloak #2:

We are the Black Witches; a dark coven full of warlocks and witches dedicated to the dark arts.

Mindy (freaked):

Anyone else scared here?

Devin (scared):

I'm already there and then some.

Black Witch #1:

Enough talk – time to lay down your lives for our master (the witch holds her hands out toward the three individuals) _natura aquatran voralis!_ (A whirlwind of leaves wrapped in water spins toward the three teens

Amelia:

Both of you get behind me. (Mindy and Devin duck behind Amelia as her hands gain a silver glow.) I hope I got this down - _Aurus Reflexus Borce! _(A barrier forms in front of Amelia as the spell hits it. The shield absorbs the blast cancelling it out.) Now it's our turn.

Black Witch #3:

Not if I get to kill you first (she holds out her hands as they glow a fierce red) Try stopping this – _inflarium incendo!_ (Streaks of fire speed toward Amelia's shield)

Devin:

Allow me (he steps from behind the shield facing the incoming fire stream) it's my turn – _incendo terminatum!_ (Waves of red-orange energy stream from his hands smothering the attack.) I know fire spells you know. You'll have to do better than that.

Black Witch #3:

Fine smartass. Try this –

Devin:

Sorry, not in the mood – _incendo respira!_ (Exhaling wildly, fire spews from the warlock's mouth right at the three witches. All dodge the fire breath causing them to scatter about the courtyard.)

Amelia (surprised):

Hang on Devin, I think I can help. (Keeping her left hand up for her shield, she raises her right hand opposite Devin's fire breath.) Time to gain some leverage - _voralitus berade oscilisa versate! _(A tornado erupts from her hand along with silver blades and it interacts with Devin's fire breath creating a fire tornado enveloping the witches.)

Black Witch #2:

These two are strong – but we won't fall to these rookies – stand tall my sisters.

As the battle rages, Mindy stands behind Amelia's barrier frustrated that she's unable to help. She crouches down to avoid the attacks.

Mindy (thinking):

Wish I could do more to help than just being here. This is starting to scare me. (Suddenly, she grabs her head in pain as her eyes turn straight white. She is pulled deep into her subconscious where she sees a female approach her.)

Female:

Well, it's about time we get to meet Mindy.

Mindy (scared):

Who are you?

Female:

I'm Carolyn – the one who sends you the visions you've been getting. I barely got the warning to you about this situation in time.

Mindy:

What's going on with this mess? I mean, my sister's the slayer for crying out loud.

Carolyn:

I can't tell you everything but I can say this: the trial your friends are under is only the beginning. I'll let you know but you need to see this. (She shows an image in front of her before she disappears into the mist allowing Mindy to return to the battle at full attention.)

Mindy (freaked):

What the . . . Amelia?

Amelia:

What is it? We're kind of busy here.

Mindy:

We need to wrap this up – now! More of them are coming.

Amelia (determined):

You heard that Devin?

Devin:

Got it. What do you have in mind?

Amelia:

Combo attack (Devin jumps behind the barrier joining Amelia as they hold out their hands.) Ready?

Devin:

Let's do it.

Amelia/Devin (together):

_Voralitus oscilisa incendo!_ (A fire tornado erupts from both of their hands and hurls towards the black witches forcing them all back.

Black Witch #2:

You got lucky this time – we're not done with you two. We'll be back. Let's go sisters. (The witches walk back into the mist as it dissipates and people start moving again.)

Devin:

What the hell?

Mindy:

We better just get to our next class and talk to Damian and my sister when we see them at lunch. They would want to know about this. (The trio leaves the courtyard as if nothing happened as everyone around them nonchalantly walks through unaware of the battle that just took place.)

Cut to: Construction Site – Mid-morning

Yarza is forced back as Damian and Samantha smile at their protégés work in fighting off the witches.

Damian:

I'm never going to understand this whole elemental thing. Those two fought like they know what they were doing.

Willow:

Remember, their souls know each other so it's more instinct than anything else.

Samantha (happy):

I guess you're right.

Voice:

Damian, step forward. (He steps to the slab as it begins to glow a lavender color. The slab disintegrates revealing a silver box with lavender-laced embroiders around it. Damian takes the box and puts it into his backpack.) This is the Orb of Orin and it belongs to you. You are the only one who can access its power for the coven and those you look after; however, you still have to find the key to open it and here's a hint: it hides in plain sight. (The voice echoes out into the space around the site.)

Damian:

That's one part of the puzzle.

Yarza:

Well, this stinks (everyone turns to him) you went and won the prize. My boss isn't going to like this.

Kennedy (curious):

Who are you working for?

Yarza (chuckling):

You'll find out. (He walks out of the site along with the demons he came with.)

Kennedy (miffed):

That is one weird dude.

Samantha:

Anyway, how are we going to open this thing?

Damian (to Samantha):

We'll figure that one out later – right now we need to get our tails to school before we're late.

Samantha:

You're right although I don't want to deal with Mr. Cantor anytime soon but we don't have a choice. (The couple leaves the lot heading toward the school.) At least we should talk to Devin, Amelia and Mindy about that battle.

Willow (to Kennedy):

They're so into each other – just like we were when we first met.

Kennedy (flirty):

I know right? (They kiss as they leave the lot.) We do have the rest of the day and Damian's house to ourselves.

Willow:

You read my mind. (They hold hands walking down the street and past the Magic Center.)

BLACKOUT


	7. New Friends Old Issues - Part 1

_Slaying: The Next Generation_

_Episode 7: New Friends; Old Issues – Part 1_

James (V.O.)

This is what's happened in the last few days . . .

Cut to: Police Chief Davis Armstrong and Mayor Rodgers arguing over the Orb of Orin

Davis:

There's more going on in this town than responding to people complaining about people in Halloween masks.

Mayor Rodgers:

If you're doing your job, then how come a woman reported being attacked by one of those 'people' with the strange face and being saved by a high school girl?

Davis:

There are more problems that just that. When will you tell the people around here about the problems that continue to grow?

Mayor Rodgers:

That's something that the people will never hear about. The less they know the better for the city and for us.

Cut to: Yarza coming up with a plan to deal with the mayor of the town

Yarza (smiling evilly):

Actually, (he looks into his crystal ball at the ongoing argument between Police Chief Davis Armstrong and Mayor Rodgers) I have a better idea.

Cut to: Damian freaking about everything that he's learned to Samantha

Damian:

I don't think I'm that powerful. Anyway, between the two of us training Amelia, learning about the elemental coven and now Lucy, I feel like I'm in way over my head here.

Samantha:

I'm right there with you and so is the rest of the team. We'll figure this out.

Damian (freaking):

I have no idea what the next step is or what to do or how to go about – (Samantha cuts him off by kissing him causing him to relax a bit as she breaks the kiss.) What was that for?

Samantha (shyly):

Calming you down for one thing and I've wanted to do that for a while.

Cut to: Lucy talking to Damian about becoming human again

Lucy:

I wanted to ask if there was a way for me to become a living being again.

Damian:

I already know the spell necessary to remove the vampire essence from your being and make you human again but you'd have to get your soul back before that's even possible. Not to mention that spell requires a human sacrifice.

Cut to: Damian, Samantha, and Willow talk to Madam Larissa at the Magic Center about the book "Lords of Magic"

Damian:

This book seems to write itself. I mean, I was reading through it when I came across a few pages (he opens the book to the pages with him, Lucy and Amelia) that have stuff on me, Amelia and my ex-turned-vampire Lucy. (The book glows again as a new page mysteriously starts writing itself.) This is what I'm talking about. (The glow on the page fades to reveal information about Samantha.)

Samantha (shocked):

How come I'm in this book now?

Willow:

I've never heard of a book doing something like this. (She takes the book and flips through the pages finding a page about her.) There's stuff in here about me becoming an earthbound goddess.

Samantha:

Madam Larissa, is there something you're not telling us?

Cut to: Damian receiving the Orb of Orin from the stone slab at the construction site

Voice:

Damian, step forward. (He steps to the slab as it begins to glow a lavender color. The slab disintegrates revealing a silver box with lavender-laced embroiders around it. Damian takes the box and puts it into his backpack.) This is the Orb of Orin and it belongs to you. You are the only one who can access its power for the coven and those you look after; however, you still have to find the key to open it and here's a hint: it hides in plain sight.

FADE TO BLACK

Cut to: Rosedale High Library – Midday

Next to the main office at Rosedale High sits the library where students come to check out books for leisure or research, browse the internet or find some quiet during the various lunch periods. Books line the shelves six rows high providing ample privacy from wondering eyes. Near the main desk sit various tables for those wanting to sit and read, do homework or work in their own peace. At a table near one of the windows, Damian listens to the rain pepper the window as he rummages through several books containing information on the town's past.

Damian (concentrating):

Still nothing (he closes the book and slams it onto the table). There's nothing here about the history of this town. (He opens a new book and continues reading.) Here's something (he reads several pages pertaining to the founding of Rosedale and the circumstances surrounding its rise in the area.) Interesting (he gets up and walks to the main desk and talks to the head librarian)

Librarian:

(He's of African descent and stands at 6'4" and has graying hair and wears a three piece suit. His glasses hang just off his nose.) What is it Damian?

Damian:

Mr. Aberdeen, do you have anything else pertaining to the founding of Rosedale? It all part for a report I'm working on and part for my curiosity.

Mr. Aberdeen:

Other that those two books you have, nothing I'm afraid. If my memory hasn't failed, most of the volumes pertaining to the founding of our fair city were destroyed but if you try your luck, you could ask around at City Hall. Those records should still exist.

Damian:

That's weird. Why would the city hide all records about the town's founding?

Mr. Aberdeen:

Why the sudden curiosity about the town?

Damian:

I came into possession of a powerful object a few days ago and with the current calm that the city has gone under, I want to know more about this town, how it came into being and understand the rumors of supernatural occurrences around here.

Mr. Aberdeen:

You think I haven't noticed all the supernatural crap that goes on in this excuse of a town (Damian looks at him confused.) Besides, there's more to me than meets the eye you know but I'm sure you already feel it. (He cracks a smile as it starts to dawn on Damian who he speaks to.)

Damian (realizing):

How in the world didn't I notice it earlier? You're one of the magical guardians that oversee those around here and in Rosedale aren't you?

Mr. Aberdeen:

You're right on the money. I oversee those who practice magic in this whole city so I do watch over you, Samantha, Amelia and Devin along with a few others. (He puts his hand onto the warlock's shoulder) But most importantly Damian, I can say now that I'm your personal teacher in the magical arts.

Damian (confused):

Wait? What? I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't needed a teacher since I started practicing.

Mr. Aberdeen:

You see, the earthbound goddess talked to me a few days ago about you becoming a magical overlord and she appointed me to teach you everything about the powers of the overlord.

Damian (dejected):

Not again. I keep telling people that I have no interest in becoming some overlord.

Mr. Aberdeen:

It can't be avoided. I already sense the powers within you to become our leader. Just let me agree to train you at least.

Damian (defeated):

There's no way out of this is there? (The librarian nods.) Fine, I'll train to become the overlord.

Mr. Aberdeen:

Great, we'll start first thing Monday morning. For now, find out more about Rosedale's mystical past. I know you intern at City Hall on certain days.

Damian:

I already have intentions to do that anyway. (The bell rings ending the lunch period.) I better run. I'll see you on Monday and I'm bringing Samantha with me. (He grabs his things and rushes out of the library.)

Mr. Aberdeen (to himself):

So it begins. Soon, our lord will rise and the underworld will fall.

Cut to: Rosedale Caves – Afternoon

A new group of demons enter the caves and take places around the main stage making a huge fuss. A spiked demon walks out and confronts the group. Yarza listens in from an adjacent room along with Chris as they argue about Lucy's whereabouts.

Yarza:

You're saying you have no idea where Lucy might be?

Chris:

I haven't seen her since I advised her to settle things with her ex.

Yarza:

She talked to that Damian character? She's lucky that she didn't get dusted right then.

Chris:

That's unlikely; those two have a very ugly past and they didn't end well between them.

Yarza:

No kidding. Wonder if we can use that against him.

Chris:

Sure if we knew where Lucy went after talking to that warlock.

Yarza:

I'm starting to think that's how that fool knew where the orb was.

Chris:

You think Lucy told him about it?

Yarza:

It wouldn't surprise me if she did. She always acted like a bit of a rogue. (Noises from the other room get their attention as a bottle rolls into the room.) We better find out what those idiots are arguing about this time. (The pair enters the room where the demons continue to argue.) What the hell are you knuckleheads babbling about?

Spiked Demon:

(He stands just over 6'4" with spikes sticking out if its skin.) Yarza. Our friend here wandered into the swamps last night noticing some girl wondering towards the Mist of Lost Souls.

Yarza:

No kidding? (The demon nods.) It must be Lucy you saw wondering around in there. What could she be looking for around there?

Spiked Demon:

If I may; no being alive or dead wonders in there unless they're foolish enough to lose their soul. That place literally tears all life to shreds.

Chris:

What's the Mist of Lost Souls?

Yarza:

It's a complicated answer Chris and it goes back to this area's early days. By the way, has anyone dealt with that mayor yet? He knows more about the Orb of Orin than I do.

Spiked Demon:

I'd be more than happy to fetch him for you Yarza.

Yarza:

Please do. I can't let that Damian character open that box containing the orb before I get my hands on it. (The demons head out of the caves.) By the way, watch out for the Slayers – there are two in town at the moment.

Cut to: Rosedale Bus Station – Night

On the outskirts of town sits Rosedale Bus Station – the least popular place in the city for those leaving and entering town. The full moon rises over the city as the last bus of the day rolls into the station and a group of individuals get off. Last ones off is a young teen girl of African descent and her mother as they head inside the station.

Girl:

So this is Rosedale? What a dump.

Mother:

Elena? Be nice. Give this place a chance ok? We need a fresh start after what happened.

Elena:

(She stands at 5'7" with long legs and a fit body meant to run track.) Give it a rest mom. After what went down in Alexandria, I need a place to get away from all of that craziness and start over.

Mother:

Glad you see it my way. (The pair grabs their things and head to a rental car that waits for them.) Good thing I have this car we can use – ah! (Several vampires jump out of the bushes opposite the parked car.) What are these things?

Elena (angry):

The reason you dragged me out of Alexandria in the first place – vampires.

Vampire #1:

Hey boys – looks like dinner just arrived.

Vampire #2:

Good thing too. Feeding has gotten much harder since that second Slayer showed up several weeks ago.

Vampire #1:

Let's just get them and be quick about it. (Another vampire charges after the group when Elena grabs him by the neck and forces him against a tree behind the vampires.)

Elena (furious):

Try that again and I'll dust you all myself. No one goes near my mother. Now answer me this: what did you mean by there are two Slayers in this town?

Vampire #3:

One's been here since the line was awakened and another arrived with the earthbound goddess a while back.

Elena (smirking)

Thanks (she pulls out a stake from her jacket pocket) you can go now. (She stakes the vampire dusting him before turning to the other vampires.) I suggest you get the word out right now; there's a new Slayer in this town – me! (The other vampires grow angry) Boo!

Vampire #1:

Kill the bitch and her mother! (The group charges after Elena as her mother backs to the car.)

Elena (panicked):

Mom, get in the car and stay out of sight. (Her mother does as Elena tackles a vampire into the car before dusting him.) Next! (She taunts the group as they all charge in as she swing kicks two of them but is quickly overmatched.)

Vampire #1:

Now we eat boys. (A tap on his shoulder gets his attention causing him to turn around.)

Alicia:

Excuse me (She and Kennedy smile as they crack their knuckles.) She's not the only Slayer you need to worry about. (She punches the vampire knocking her off of Elena allowing her to get to her feet.) You must be Elena Knight? (Elena nods.) Welcome to Rosedale. (She punches the vampire charging after them knocking him down.)

Elena:

This place seems worse than Alexandria (she turns around and throws her stake at the vampire running behind her turning him into dust.) Glad to be here I guess.

Kennedy:

(She stakes the last two vampires still fighting as the others flee the area.) That's what I said when I first got here. At least they're gone for now.

Alicia:

By the way, my name's Alicia Davidson; the original Slayer in this town.

Kennedy:

And I'm . . .

Elena:

Kennedy Suarez, one of the original slayers who fought beside the chosen two in the final battle of Sunnydale. My watcher told me all about the ones who were in that fight.

Kennedy:

I didn't know we were all that well known.

Alicia:

So Elena, what brings you to Rosedale?

Elena:

My mother got a new job here so she transferred me from my old school to Rosedale High. I start there Monday.

Alicia:

Great; let's meet up on Monday and I can introduce you to the rest of our demon-hunting squad and my watcher – Mr. James Elvoy.

Mother:

Come on Elena; we need to get to our apartment.

Elena (annoyed):

I'm coming mom. (She turns to her new friends.) That's my mother Lesley Knight. It's just me and her since my dad died years ago. Nice meeting you two and see you Monday Alicia. (She waves running to her mother's car.)

Cut to: Rosedale City Hall – Morning

Mayor Rodgers finishes up a conference call with several of his staff members setting the agenda for the next supervisor's meeting. A knock at the door reveals Damian with a new package he picked up at the main desk.

Mayor Rodgers:

Well hello Damian. I wasn't expecting you in today.

Damian:

Yeah but I wanted to ask you about something and was told by your secretary to get this package to you. (He hands the mayor the package.)

Mayor Rodgers:

Thanks. What did you want to know?

Damian:

I was trying to find out about Rosedale's past and can find next to nothing. I was wondering if you could grant me access to the historical archives.

Mayor Rodgers:

I'm afraid I can't let anyone near those records my faithful intern. This town has a dark history that no one outside of this office can ever know about. It's a law that dates back to its founding.

Damian:

What do you mean? This town can't be so mysterious that you have to hide all the records.

Mayor Rodgers:

The records in the archives are the only known recorded history on Rosedale and its founding. The records are written in some strange old, foreign dialect and no one alive can translate it.

Damian:

I hate to say this Mayor but now you've gotten me curious.

Mayor Rodgers:

The records from that era are sealed with a strange seal. That's all I can tell you and no; you're not allowed to look at it. (The door burst open and several demons enter the office followed by Yarza.) How dare you enter my office like this?

Yarza:

Why mayor, I'm hurt that you don't remember me; maybe it was due to your little poison treatment you did to me.

Mayor Rodgers (angry):

Get out of my office; all of you!

Yarza (smirking):

You know that I'm not going to do anything you say you old fool!

Damian (frustrated):

What do you want Yarza? It's not like you to stroll out in the middle of the day.

Yarza:

You should know what I want Damian: the Orb of Orin and the mayor!

Mayor Rodgers (shocked):

Since when did you get a hold of the orb?

Damian:

I didn't know a thing about it until I overheard you and Chief Armstrong arguing about it and how it connects to the town's past.

Yarza:

Enough with the chit-chat you imbeciles, I want the orb if you'll be so kind.

Damian (angry):

Not a chance in hell Yarza. Now get lost!

Yarza:

You know I'm not going to do that without that orb. (He takes a swing at Damian who catches him mid-stride and forces him back.) Well, feisty aren't we? Kill the boy and capture the mayor. (The demons all charge after the mayor and Damian who's taken a fighting stance.) I do want to know where Lucy has got to.

Damian:

Lucy? Hell if I knew. I haven't seen her in a few days.

Cut to: Mist of Lost Souls – Midday

South of New Orleans sits the swamplands that separate the mainland from the heart of the coast. Deep in the swamps sits a series of underground temples known only to the supernatural world. Fog covers the area twenty-four hours a day, every day giving the place its name: the Mist of Lost Souls. It is said that those who enter the mist either lose their souls or eventually find it. Deep in the fog-covered swamps, Lucy, who has her game-face on, enters one of the temples and makes her way to a shrine.

Lucy (intrigued):

This must be the place (she shifts her face to normal). This is wild that's for sure. (The room is vast with a single statue on the far wall of a demon.)

Voice (echoing):

State your business here vampire.

Lucy (determined):

I want to become human again!

Voice:

Messing with the natural order of life isn't wise vampire but it's within this realm's power. Are you sure this is what you want?

Lucy:

Yes!

Voice:

Very well (the statue's eyes glow yellow as several other demons appear around Lucy. All have the same glowing eyes as the statue.) If you defeat the enemies before you, you can have that which you desire.

Lucy (smiling):

Fine with me (she shifts into her game-face). Let's get it on then. The faster I off all of you; the faster I can become a regular human again.

Voice:

Let the trial begin. (The demons all charge after Lucy as she takes a fighting stance.)

Cut to: Magic Center – Midday

James checks out the shop for new supplies as Samantha and Willow confront Madam Larissa about the book she gave Damian.

Samantha (curious):

So how come the two of us ended up in that book you gave him?

Madam Larissa:

Seriously, I have no idea how that can possibly happen.

James (overhearing):

What book are you three on about?

Madam Larissa:

Several days ago, I gave Damian a book called "Lords of Magic" detailing the chronicling of past magical overlords.

James (surprised):

The "Lords of Magic"; that book is only meant for future overlords which would make Damian . . . (Alicia, Mindy, Kennedy and Elena enter the store.)

Alicia:

Mr. Elvoy (she waves to him getting the group's attention) I want you to meet someone: this is Elena Knight, she's new in town and a Slayer from over in Alexandria.

James:

It's nice to meet you Elena. I assume your watcher knows you're here.

Elena:

Yeah. He referred me over to you and told me to get you this (she hands him a manila folder). He says it's on the history of Rosedale.

Willow:

Wait a second, wasn't Damian doing the research into the history of the town?

Samantha:

Now that you mention it, he's been acting rather strange since yesterday.

Willow (guilty):

That might be my fault. (Everyone turns to her.) The other day I talked to the magical guardian at the school who watches over those who use magic and asked him to train Damian to become the overlord.

Mindy:

That would do it.

Alicia:

I wonder what he found out. (Damian stumbles into the store covered in demon fluids.)

Damian (exhausted):

That's only half of it. (Everyone in the store helps him to a chair as he catches his breath.) There's more going on here than any of us realize.

Kennedy:

What the hell happened to you?

Damian (remembering):

Went to City Hall to do talk to the mayor about the town's past when Yarza showed up with a few other demons and as you can tell from how I look, it got ugly.

Samantha (worried):

Are you ok and what about the mayor?

Damian:

Mayor Rodgers is fine and I ended up blasting Yarza out a window. By the way, I forgot how crazy strong that fool is not to mention that the mayor's office needs a serious cleaning after our little skirmish.

Alicia:

That's crazy. I wonder what made Yarza confront the mayor.

James:

What did you mean there's more going on?

Damian:

Check this: the mayor knows about the Orb of Orin and it seems as if it's connected to the founding of Rosedale. I don't know why or how; he won't let me or anyone else near the archives, but I know that it's all about this mystical hotspot that intertwines with this town.

Willow:

You're making it sound like this town's sitting on top of a hellmouth.

Damian:

Not in your terms Willow.

James:

Then you should take a look at this (he hands him the folder full of information on Rosedale). This was brought by Elena over here.

Alicia:

She just moved here from Alexandria and she's another Slayer like Kennedy and me.

Elena (nervous):

It's nice to meet you Damian. I've heard tons about you.

Damian:

It's nice to meet you too Elena (the two shake hands). Interesting (he flips through the folder looking at pictures and reading various documents) so there is a mystical hotspot in this region. (He puts the folder down on the table.) I'll check into it later. Next topic: Madam Larissa, what's with that crazy book?

Madam Larissa:

You were meant to have the book Damian. As the future overlord, its contents update itself over time for the person who's meant to hold it and that's you.

Mindy (curious):

I don't see what the big deal is. (She flips through the book sitting on the counter.) This book isn't all – ah! (Suddenly, a sharp pain rushes through her head causing Alicia to help her sister to a chair. In her head, Mindy sees Damian meditating in the school library when he encloses himself in a bright bluish-white light. The vision then shifts to a swampy area surrounded by mist and sees several demons fighting a vampire in a temple. The vision shifts again to reveal a strange symbol with a bluish-white glow around it. Carolyn's voice echoes through her and speaks directly to Damian.)

Carolyn (through Mindy):

Overlord (she turns to Damian) the Seal of Azarth. (Mindy suddenly comes out of her vision and sees everyone staring at her.)

Mindy (groaning):

Damn visions. (She notices everyone staring at her as she rubs her eyes.) What? Is there something on my face?

Alicia:

No sis. You had another vision and you said something strange. (She notices Damian rushing to a bookshelf and pulls a book before returning to his chair.) What did you see?

Mindy:

My vision was in bits and pieces. (She looks at Damian buried in the book he got off the shelf before turning to the rest of the group.) I did see this weird swamp area and some vampire fighting a pack of demons in some temple and the whole area was in a fog of some sort.

Madam Larissa:

That sounds like the Mist of Lost Souls; the swamplands south of New Orleans. That area is dangerous for anyone not of a magical or demonic nature.

Mindy:

There was something else that I don't know how to describe.

James:

Try your best young prophetess.

Mindy:

The best way I can describe it is that there was a symbol; a six point star but each end had a dragon's head on it.

Damian (interrupting):

The Seal of Azarth (he slams a book down onto the table open to the page in question) a source of mystical energy. I've only heard about it in stories my mom told me.

Willow:

I heard of it while studying with Althanea at the coven in England. It's said to be ultra dangerous and only those with ties to the overlords can approach it.

Elena:

There's a story I heard back in Alexandria that went along the lines that the person who created the seal was some black dude named Terrence O'Brien.

Damian (realizing):

Terrence? I know that name (he runs to the counter and flips through the book) he's my ancestor; at least, that's what my mom told me years ago. He didn't live in this area as he guided his old coven through the witch trials in Salem. Here's something I haven't told anyone: I had a dream about him a few weeks ago, or rather, I dreamt that I was that dude dissolving the coven during the trials. She told me that our family's magic is what created the Seal of Azarth but Terrence hid it when he dissolved his old coven.

Willow:

That's why you woke up in a cold sweat that morning. You fell asleep on the book open to that page.

Damian:

Yeah. That's how I figured out that Lucy was to be in the coven as well.

James:

Now that part of it makes sense.

Samantha (surprised):

That's how you know about the witch trials?

Damian:

I'll tell you more about it when we go check out this crazy seal in the Mist of Lost Souls. Since it was my family's magic that created it, I should be able to find it easily. Alicia, I want you to come with us. We'll need some Slayer muscle.

Alicia (excited):

Sure. I wouldn't mind a small road trip out of town.

Mindy:

I'm coming too. It was my vision that got us on this trail.

Alicia:

Fine sis you can come too.

James:

Elena and Kennedy will pick up the patrols around town while you are gone.

Samantha:

Just make sure Amelia and Devin get their training in like always.

Willow:

I'll work with them. You four, be careful out there.

Damian:

We will. Let's meet here at sundown and I'll teleport us there.

Cut to: Rosedale Caves – Early Evening

Darkness sets in over the city as activity in the caves pick up. Yarza is in his private chamber packing a bag of weapons and supplies. He walks to his chair on the stage and sees a small group of various demons including Jarga and a horned and spiked demon among them.

Yarza:

Everyone here and accounted for?

Jarga:

Yes Yarza. I have three of my best demons with me.

Spiked Demon:

I'm ready too. So Yarza, where are we going?

Yarza:

We're going to the Mist of Lost Souls. I need to find Lucy and make sure she's safe. Plus, there's intel that the Slayer and that warlock are headed there for some reason.

Spiked Demon:

Why would they even bother leaving the city?

Yarza:

We'll find out when we find Lucy. I need my number one vampire back.

Chris (hurt):

Thanks for the pain you just caused what was left of my ego.

Horned Demon:

So what are we waiting for? Let's go already!

Jarga:

After my last two encounters with the Slayer, we don't do anything without a plan. We need to find out why they're going to the Mist of Lost Souls.

Yarza:

You've wised up Jarga. We do need answers to why they're going but right now finding Lucy is our primary objective. So, shall we go? (The group heads down an unused tunnel leading to the swamplands.)

Cut to: Alicia's Home – Early Evening

Alicia straps a broadsword to her back and fills a bag with stakes and small daggers along with a change of clothes. Mindy packs a change of clothes before grabbing a crossbow and a quiver of arrows. She remains deep in thought about her vision about the strange light she saw overtake Damian.

Mindy (thinking):

This will do for me I guess. (She throws her bag onto her back and walks into her living room and sits on the sofa looking out the window waiting for her sister.) I still don't get why I would have that vision about Damian without having a clue about what it means.

Lucinda:

(She exits the downstairs restroom and notices her daughter deep in thought.) Is there something on your mind Mindy? Does it have to do with your visions?

Mindy (frustrated):

I don't know. I didn't tell the group everything I saw in my last vision. There was one other thing that I don't know what to do with.

Lucinda:

Maybe it's time I tell you something: I too am a Seer and my visions started around your age.

Mindy (shocked):

No wonder you constantly catch us lying about things.

Lucinda (smiling):

Yeah. Well, maybe I can help you figure out what to tell the others in your group. I've been getting visions about what you all have been up to. Share your vision with me.

Mindy:

I can do that?

Lucinda:

Sure. Seers like us can share visions with one another. Just take my hands. (Mindy sets her hands into her mother's.) Now close your eyes and channel your vision into me. (The two close their eyes and Mindy focuses sending the images of her vision about Damian into her mother's mind. Both open their eyes as they turn bright white. Mindy struggles to maintain the connection as both her and her mother's eyes return to normal.)

Mindy (exhausted):

Sorry mom. It was too much and I couldn't hold the connection.

Lucinda (comforting):

It's ok sweetie. It was your first seer-to-seer connection so it's not surprising you found it difficult. I did get enough of what you saw regarding Damian and this trip you're taking with your sister.

Mindy:

I couldn't bring myself to tell the group what I saw regarding him. I'm not sure what it even means.

Lucinda:

It means that he's going to gain a lot more power but it's cryptic as you said. Carolyn wouldn't have shown it to you if it wasn't important. (Alicia enters the living room oblivious to the conversation taking place.)

Alicia:

You ready sis? We need to meet Damian and Samantha at the magic shop.

Mindy:

Coming (she hugs their mother and whispers in her ear) thanks mom. I'll figure out what the meaning is behind what I saw.

Lucinda:

You two; be careful out there and watch out for each other. (The siblings wave as they close the front door behind them.) Well, I wouldn't have thought that Damian will become the lord of _all_ magic. He's in for one hell of a discovery in the Mist of Lost Souls when he finds his ancestor's seal.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	8. New Friends Old Issues - Part 2

_Slaying: The Next Generation_

_Episode 8: New Friends, Old Issues – Part 2_

James (V.O.):

This is what happened last time . . .

Cut to: Damian and the school librarian chatting about his destiny

Damian (realizing):

How in the world didn't I notice it earlier? You're one of the magical guardians that oversee those around here aren't you?

Mr. Aberdeen:

You're right on the money. I oversee those who practice magic in this school so I do watch over you, Samantha, Amelia and Devin along with a few others. (He puts his hand onto the warlock's shoulder) But most importantly Damian, I can say now that I'm your personal teacher in the magical arts.

Damian (confused):

Wait? What? I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't needed a teacher since I started practicing.

Mr. Aberdeen:

You see, the earthbound goddess talked to me a few days ago about you becoming the lord of all magic and she's appointed me to teach you everything about the powers of the overlord.

Damian (dejected):

Not again. I keep telling people that I have no interest in becoming some overlord.

Mr. Aberdeen:

It can't be avoided. I already sense the powers within you to become our leader. Just let me agree to train you at least.

Damian (defeated):

There's no way out of this is there? (The librarian nods.) Fine, I'll train to become the overlord.

Cut to: Mindy revealing what she saw in her vision

Mindy:

My vision was in bits and pieces. (She looks at Damian buried in the book he got off the shelf before turning to the rest of the group.) I did see this weird swamp area and some girl being attacked by a group of nasty demons and the whole area was in a fog of some sort.

Cut to: Lucy facing a group of demons in the Mist of Lost Souls

Voice (echoing):

State your business here vampire.

Lucy (determined):

I want to become human again!

Voice:

Very well (the statue's eyes glow yellow as several other demons appear around Lucy. All have the same glowing eyes as the statue.) If you defeat the enemies before you, you can have that which you desire.

Cut to: Mindy and Damian revealing about the Seal of Azarth

Mindy:

The best way I can describe it is that there was a symbol; a six point star but each end had a dragon's head on it.

Damian (interrupting):

The Seal of Azarth (he slams a book down onto the table open to the page in question) a source of mystical energy. I never thought the thing existed until now.

Willow:

I heard of it while studying with Althanea at the coven in England. It's said to be ultra dangerous and only those with ties to the overlords can approach it.

Elena:

There's a story I heard back in Alexandria that went along the lines that the person who created the seal was some black dude named Terrence O'Brian.

Damian (realizing):

Terrence? I know that name (he runs to the counter and flips through the book) he's my ancestor; at least, that's what my mom told me years ago. He didn't live in this area as he guided his old coven through the witch trials in Salem. She told me that our family's magic is what created the seal but he hid it when he dissolved his old coven.

FADE TO BLACK

Cut to: Mist of Lost Souls Entrance – Night

Yarza and his group of demons exit a cave next to the lone entrance to the swamp covered fog bank. Jarga exits and immediately smells the presence of several demons and humans.

Jarga (disgusted):

This place gives me the willies. The place reeks of humans and rotting flesh. I know we like dead things but this is too much.

Yarza:

That's why they call it the Mist of Lost Souls Jarga. This place is more dangerous than you can possibly imagine. On the other hand, there is a magical hot zone around here and I want to find it.

Chris:

You want to find the source of that magical energy you're sensing?

Yarza:

As much as I want to, Lucy comes first. I want to make sure my right hand girl is okay before we find out more about this area. Let's go.

Chris:

Makes me wonder what else is out here.

Yarza:

Let's do what we came to do and that's that.

The group enters the misty area to search for the whereabouts of Lucy. At the entrance, a bright white light appears and fades to reveal four individuals: Alicia, Mindy, Samantha and Damian as they prep to head into the area to search for the magical seal that they learned about earlier in the day.

Alicia:

So this is the Mist of Lost Souls?

Mindy (scared):

This is exactly what I saw in my vision.

Samantha (to Damian):

Well, you sense that seal we found out about in the shop cause I can't sense a damn thing.

Damian:

I feel it alright. The seal is indeed here.

Alicia:

(She notices footprints on the ground ahead of them.) By the feel of things, Yarza is already here and several demons are with him.

Mindy (freaked):

Nobody said that they would be here.

Damian:

I guess he must be looking for Lucy. He mentioned to me at City Hall that she hasn't been seen in several days. Right now, the seal is our main priority and when we're done there, we'll see about finding out what Yarza's doing out here.

Mindy:

I agree with that plan. Let's get this over with. (The group enters the mist making their way towards a second destination.)

Cut to: Magic Center – Night

Madam Larissa, Willow, and James continue their conversation about Damian's role in the magical world as Kennedy and Elena continue to listen in.

James:

So Larissa, when did you come to the conclusion that Damian is destined to become an overlord?

Madam Larissa (remembering):

The first day I saw he and Samantha enter my shop a year ago. I was so impressed by what I felt from both of them that I offered them both jobs on the spot to get a better read on them.

Willow:

That reminds me . . . what exactly is Samantha's role in this whole overlord situation?

Madam Larissa:

I don't know. She's on par with him obviously but it remains to be seen.

Elena:

(She reads through the book on the counter reading the page on Samantha.) This thing says that she's going to be at his side when his ascension happens.

Madam Larissa:

No idea what that could mean.

James:

They're so many unanswered questions as to what's going on with this mess and how this fits in with the Slayers in this town. (The school librarian, Mr. Aberdeen, enters the shop and approaches the group oblivious to his presence.)

Mr. Aberdeen:

It means more than you realize. (Everyone in the store turns to him as he takes a seat.) As far as the Slayers go, it's all relative. Damian is not to become just another overlord like those of the past. He's to become _the_ lord of all magic.

Willow:

Is that even possible? I mean, I knew that he had the potential to become an overlord but this?

Mr. Aberdeen:

I know your feelings goddess but he has far more power than he even realizes. Once I start training him in accessing that power, he'll be on a whole new level of magic.

Kennedy:

Wait a second, I just remembered when Mindy came out of her vision; she looked at Damian a second before telling of what she saw.

Willow:

Ken, what are you getting at?

Elena:

I know I'm new to this situation, but I think she's saying what if that Mindy girl saw more than she told us?

Kennedy:

That's exactly what I'm getting at. Good thing I'm not the only one who saw that. Mindy saw something else in her vision and I bet it had to do with Damian.

James:

Unfortunately, we can't ask her about it until she returns from the Mist of Lost Souls.

Cut to: Mist of Lost Souls – Night

Damian, Samantha, Mindy and Alicia continue to track through the swamp and the mist as it begins to thicken.

Mindy:

Where is this thing? This mist is getting hard to see through.

Damian:

We're heading in the right direction. I can really feel it now and it's not much further.

Alicia:

Didn't you say that same thing twenty minutes ago?

Damian (irritated):

Relax. It's my first time here and I'm using my magic to track something older than molasses so give me a break here.

Samantha (to Alicia):

Give him a chance. We didn't know about this crazy thing until earlier today.

Alicia (angry):

Come on! He doesn't have the slightest clue where we're going anyway.

Samantha:

None of us understand what he's feeling from whatever this thing is.

Mindy:

Yeah, I understand it completely. (A loud scream is heard through the mist.) What was that?

Damian (concerned):

That . . . sounded like Lucy Wheeler.

Alicia:

You're serious? Why would she be out here?

Damian:

No clue. That might explain why Yarza and his group are here. Let's find that seal first and then find out. (The group continues their trek through the mist towards the seal Damian continues to feel.)

Further into the mist at a temple, Lucy kills the last of the demons summoned to test whether or not she earns the right to become human again. The statue begins to move off its stand getting her attention.

Voice (through the statue):

Well done vampire. You pass your trial but there's still more to accomplish.

Lucy (frustrated):

What more do you want me to do?

Voice:

You've done all you can here so here's your prize (he puts his hand onto Lucy's chest causing her to gain a yellowish-white glow) your soul! (Lucy screams at the top of her lungs as her human soul re-inhabits her body. Her power as a witch returns to her as the ripples blast out throughout the area.) There young vampire, your soul has returned to you.

Lucy (gasping):

I still feel the vampire presence within me . . . what about that?

Voice:

You're on your own as regards to becoming human again. I do sense two powerful entities in this mist not far from here who can aid in that portion of your quest.

Lucy (curious):

Can you sense who is lurking in this mist?

Voice:

I can't speak to their identities but they're headed towards the Seal of Azarth on the opposite end of this swamp along with two others: a Slayer and a Seer. The warlock among the group has great power and the ability to make you human. If you hurry you might catch them before they get there and I suggest you better hurry; the one called Yarza and a group of demons are headed in this direction.

Lucy (thinking):

That sounds like Damian and Samantha along with Alicia and another person. Why are they out here? I better get going and find out. (She runs down a tunnel on the far end of the room which closes behind her.)

The statue goes quiet just as Yarza, Jarga and their group of demons enter the temple and observe the carnage left behind from Lucy's battle.

Chris (amazed):

Whoa. What a mess.

Yarza:

That's exactly what I am thinking. This is definitely Lucy's doing.

Chris (observing):

Unfortunately, she's not here now so where did she go?

Jarga (sniffing):

Interesting . . . she took off in that direction (he points to the wall at the far end of the room). I guess there's a tunnel or something behind that wall.

Yarza:

Then what are we waiting for . . . let's follow her and see where she's headed in this mist. (The mist suddenly fills the room as they leave.)

Outside of the temple, Damian, Samantha, Alicia and Mindy trudge through the mist and the marsh as the mist thickens. Damian and Samantha hold hands as they approach a clearing and the sisters help each other through the shrubbery.

Mindy (nervous):

Damian, I have a confession to make. (The group stops in their tracks.)

Damian (curious):

A confession . . . what are you talking about?

Alicia (to Mindy):

What's this all about sis?

Mindy (to Damian):

I didn't tell you guys everything that I saw in my last vision. There was one other thing and it's about you. (The group begins walking to the heart of the clearing.) I saw you encased in a bright light in the school library.

Samantha (to Mindy):

What kind of light?

Mindy:

It's hard to describe but it looks a lot like that kind of light (she points to lights showing up through the clearing. The group runs to it revealing the thing they've been looking for.)

Damian (amazed):

So this is it – the Seal of Azarth; my ancestor's symbol of power.

Alicia (curious):

Well, we found the damn thing so what do we do with it?

Samantha (to Damian):

Not sure. Don't you have to do something or what?

Damian:

You're asking the wrong warlock about this thing. It may be in my family but I haven't a clue as to what to do next. (He reaches down and touches a portion of the seal and it immediately reacts to his touch and starts to glow a bluish-white. The whole seal starts glowing as a male apparition takes shape in the center of the seal. Terrence stands tall in the heart of the seal and notices his descendant and his friends.)

Terrence:

Welcome, child of my children's children. I see you found the symbol that belongs to our line of warlocks – the Seal of Azarth. I know you have questions to the hilt but first you must stand in the center of the seal my child.

Samantha (to Damian worried):

Are you sure that's a good idea?

Alicia (to Samantha):

(She pulls him back from her boyfriend.) I don't think he has a choice.

Samantha (worried):

I don't want him going in there alone.

Mindy:

It can't be helped – ah! (Suddenly, her eyes change to straight white causing her to grab her head doubling over in pain. She stands straight up as Carolyn speaks through her.)

Carolyn (through Mindy):

Let him go Samantha. He needs to do this alone.

Alicia (freaked):

Who are you and why are you in my sister.

Terrence (observing):

Her name's Carolyn (the group turns to her.) She's the prophetess who gives seers in your world their visions. (He turns to Damian.) Come my child, there's much for you to see and hear tonight.

Damian (sighing):

Alright, I'll join you. (He turns to the rest of the group.) Alicia, go and find Lucy and bring her here. I sense her power out here somewhere and Yarza's after her big time. I need her here when I'm done speaking to my ancestor here. There's something I have to do for her.

Alicia:

Got it (she rushes off into the mist in the direction of the temples.)

Damian (to Samantha):

Sam; keep an eye on Mindy. I'll be back again as soon as possible.

Samantha:

Wait (she rushes up to him and kisses him) I'll be right here. Come back to me.

Damian (smiling):

Thanks and I will. (He walks onto the seal facing Terrence. The seal glows enveloping the men into a light that can be seen through the mist.)

Lucy is in a rush tracking through the mist when she sees the pillar of light rising up through the mist across the swamplands. Hearing splashing and noises behind her, she dashes for the tower of light rising into the sky.

Lucy (running):

That must be Damian. It has to be. (She is tackled from behind by Jarga and two other gators.) What the hell Jarga?

Jarga:

Yarza will be happy that I found you. Just come on back and nothing will happen to you.

Lucy (defiant):

Forget it Jarga. I'm not going back. I am going to become human again and that's that.

Yarza:

(He walks from behind Jarga facing Lucy.) So, that's what brought you to this area? You can forget that little dream of yours and come on back to me – after we find out what the Slayer and those fools are doing out here.

Lucy:

I'm not going back. Ever since I was turned; I've been looking for a way to become human once more. I don't care about you or your crazy plans. My place is with the coven. By the way, I don't have a clue as to why the Slayer and that group are even out here.

Yarza:

You're a member of that warlock's so-called coven?! Well, in that case maybe you can explain why he may be out here.

Alicia (yelling):

That's for us to know and for you to never find out Yarza! (She jumps out of the shrubs and lands between Lucy and Yarza with her sword drawn.) Good thing I heard all of this bickering – can't see a damn thing in this mist. It's nice to see you again Lucy.

Lucy (relieved):

It's definitely good to see you Alicia. I assume that Damian sent you for me and he's the reason behind that light show?

Yarza:

That explains that tower of light. Let's get over there everyone.

Lucy (determined):

One thing you never realized about me you stupid son of a bitch; I'm a powerful witch so watch this – _leafara vonalton snaralitus!_ (A barrier of needle vines snare Yarza and the demons except for Jarga who escapes and charges after the two teenagers.) Wow, I haven't used that one in a long time.

Alicia (glaring):

And this is for Dana (she punches Jarga knocking him into the vines as they ensnare him.) It's too bad she's sick and can't be here. (She grabs Lucy and runs for the forest.) Let's get back to Damian. He's talking to his ancestor. (The girls break off and dash towards the tower of light.)

Damian stares into the eyes of his ancestor as the seal around them rises from the ground encircling him. Terrence cracks a smile revealing a mark on his left forearm.

Terrence:

First off, this is the insignia of the family clan – the mystical dragon. You've observed the seal's six dragon heads. (Damian nods.) Every magical person in the family knows about this mark.

Damian:

What does the seal itself mean?

Terrence:

The seal itself is the symbol of our family. Each dragon head on the seal represents an aspect of one's persona: power, audaciousness, truthfulness, humility, astuteness and insight; and it's necessary to decide who can bear the mark of the dragon. You, my son, have been chosen to be the lord over all magic in this world. In your case, the seal is your symbol as the new lord of magic.

Damian:

I keep saying that I have no interest in gaining power for myself or becoming some powerful being.

Terrence:

That quality is why you were chosen in the first place. The family you belong to never sought power for power's sake but to help others.

Damian (curious):

What do you mean I was chosen?

Terrence:

In every other generation, a male in our family line is gifted with the powers associated with the seal and the overlords.

Damian:

That makes sense but what makes me different from the others that have come before me?

Terrence:

Your power comes from your heart. In your case, the power seeks you as a worthy heir. In the past, and I was guilty of this, we tended to be the powerful force that others wanted to follow. You saw what I went through during the witch trials and how that ended.

Damian:

Wait a second, how do you know about my dream about the witch trials?

Terrence:

I know everything there is about you. Anyway, our time is becoming limited and I have to transfer the powers of the seal to you. However, you don't have to take the power of the seal if you don't want it. That's the mistake every one of us in the family has fallen into.

Damian:

Oh brother. I wish you hadn't told me that.

Terrence:

I'm just saying. In addition, you will have the ability to mark others in the fight against the forces of darkness if they display one of the qualities of the seal. On to the formalities: Do you, child of my children's children, wish to accept the powers that come with possessing the Seal of Azarth?

Damian (conceding):

Alright, as a descendant of the O'Brien clan of warlocks, I accept the power that comes with possessing the Seal of Azarth!

Terrence:

Excellent (he holds out his hands as they glow a bluish-white.) Under the light of the moon and the magic between us, the seal and Odin's wish; I now pass on the powers of the Seal of Azarth on to my descendant: Damian DiMarco! (The seal suddenly shrinks down around Damian's feet and he gains a soft bluish-white glow as his power increases. Damian closes his eyes as the seal rises to his hands and into his being. He opens his eyes revealing they have changed to a bluish-white swirl. His eyes return to normal as the seal hits his upper left forearm and etches a bluish-white image onto his skin of a dragon holding the seal down to his wrist. He cringes as the etching continues as the dragon's body winds around the lower part of his arm and just below the palm, the image forms in the center of the seal of an open spell book.) My child, you have taken the first step to become the lord of all magic in the world.

Damian (sarcastic):

Thanks my ancestor. I will do you proud. (He looks at the tattoos on his arm.) What's this?

Terrence:

That is your distinct insignia as the new and future lord of magic; the same as mine (he holds out his left forearm revealing the same symbol.) Others that you mark with your dragon symbol will look the same but you have the ability to modify the seal as you wish.

Damian:

That makes sense to me. That will make it easier for witches and warlocks to identify their respective slayers and their teams.

Terrence:

Remember, this mark is completely yours and yours alone although I get the feeling that girlfriend of yours can conjure the seal as well as the goddess.

Damian:

Wait . . . you mean that Samantha and Willow can conjure this thing when it belongs to our family? How is that possible?

Terrence:

It's their magical skill level. I'm sure there are others at your level who are capable and just don't know it. Unfortunately, this is as far as I go with you this evening. Trouble is heading this way and there's someone you need to help.

Damian:

Lucy.

Terrence:

Take care my son and let the magic of the stars guide you. (He fades out as the lights around them fade out and the mist takes hold. Damian stands alone and turns to Samantha as she runs to him with Mindy looking on.)

Samantha:

You're back! (She runs into his arms.) I was so worried.

Damian:

I told you I'd be back.

Carolyn (through Mindy):

You've accepted the Seal of Azarth. That's good. You'll need it. (Mindy's eyes return to normal and she grabs her head.)

Mindy (confused):

What happened? Where's Alicia? (Alicia and Lucy rush into the clearing and approach the group.) There you are.

Alicia (panicked):

We got to hurry. Yarza spotted us and he'll be here in about ten minutes. (She observes Damian and the markings on his left arm.) What happened to you?

Damian:

I'll explain everything when we're out of here but first . . . Lucy, I do believe you asked me to make you human again.

Lucy:

You know the spell? (She walks up to him and shifts into her game-face.)

Damian:

I just learned a new one. (He puts up his hands and the Seal of Azarth forms in front of him. He eyes swirl into a bluish-white)

Lucy (nervous):

You do know what you're doing with this spell right?

Damian (focusing):

Figuring that I just got these new powers two minutes ago, that would be a total 'no'. I'm just winging it so bear with me. (Lucy is pulled forward pinning her against the seal. Damian twists his left hand and the seal begins to rotate slightly. He slowly pulls his right hand towards him as Lucy screams at the top of her lungs as the demon inside is literally pulled out of her and her face returns to normal. Lucy's heart begins beating as he discards the demonic spirit into the mist. The seal disappears as she drops to her knees exhausted and his eyes return to normal.) There you go. You're 100% human.

Lucy (relieved/exhausted):

Thanks.

Mindy (eager):

That's well good and all so can we please get the hell out of here? I've had enough of this hellhole to last me a lifetime.

Yarza:

(He enters the clearing with Jarga, Chris and several other demons.) What's the rush? You've got something of mine.

Lucy (taunting):

Not anymore. I'm no longer a vampire so there (she sticks out her tongue).

Alicia:

You must want to go another round eh Jarga?

Jarga (snarling):

My gripe isn't with you Slayer; it's with that friend of yours.

Alicia (insulted):

Don't worry; I'll send your message to Dana soon enough and you two can have it out.

Yarza:

Enough with the chat; now why are you out here warlock? (He notices the markings on his left arm.) What's with the dragon tattoo on your arm?

Damian (sarcastic):

(He looks at his watch and notices the time.) Oh look at the time. As much as I'd like to tell you what I've been up to, we have to bid this place adieu before I get sick. Being around you is always bad for my health – seriously. Come on ladies – let's bounce!

Mindy (proud):

It's about time. I've had enough of trudging through this shithole of a swamp. (The group gathers around Damian. Holding his hands at his sides, the seal forms underneath them and one-by-one, they vanish into the seal.) Later losers! (She gives them the finger as she's the last one to vanish.)

Chris (shocked):

What . . . the hell . . . just happened?

Yarza:

That warlock has gained a serious amount of power. The boss won't like this at all. Let's get out of here. (The group heads back down the path to the caves out of the area.)

Cut to: Magic Center – Night

The conversation continues as the librarian describes the training session he has planned for Damian. Elena and Kennedy return from outside after dealing with a disturbance.

Mr. Aberdeen:

That's my plan. I'm going to help Damian tap into the full extent of his powers as the overlord of magic.

Willow:

After hanging with Damian since we've been here, there's no way he'll want to take on all that power without it corrupting him. Believe me, I know.

Kennedy:

Easy there, Will. There's no way that Damian would let that happen; he's opposed to gaining power that way.

James:

If what he mentioned about that seal is true, then the power of that thing belongs to his family.

Madam Larissa:

Even if that's the case; he's destined for that power and there's no getting around that.

Mr. Aberdeen:

Exactly, once his training begins, he'll be even better than all other overlords that have come before.

Suddenly, the lights flicker on and off as a magical seal appears at the doorway startling the group. It opens up allowing five beings to rush out of it before it closes behind them.

Alicia (smiling):

We're back everybody. (The group rushes up to them.)

James:

Welcome back everyone.

Madam Larissa:

So, how did it go in the Mist of Lost Souls?

Samantha:

It went better than expected and we've brought someone with us.

Lucy:

(She walks from behind the group.) Guess who?

Madam Larissa:

Lucy. The last time I saw you here was over a year ago.

Lucy (happy):

It's great to see you Madam Larissa. (The two share an embrace.) It's been a long time. Thanks to Damian, I'll be around a lot more.

Mr. Aberdeen:

So Damian, how'd it go for you?

Damian (shrugging):

Eh, it went (he holds out his arm showing his dragon mark to the elders.) Met my ancestor and got control of this (he conjures the seal in his left hand for the elders in the room.)

Elena (awestruck):

That's the same seal I read about before I came here. It's amazing.

Damian:

I guess it is. This seal has been in my family for generations. (He dissipates the seal and takes a seat.) I also learned a bit about its background and whatnot.

Samantha:

I was shocked that he was able to use it right away and help Lucy out. It was almost as if he's used the seal many times in the past.

Mr. Aberdeen:

That's the thing; he has. (The group turns to him as he walks over to the exhausted warlock.) In gaining the seal's power, you gained the knowledge of many in your line who have used spells like the one used to restore Lucy to her current self.

Madam Larissa:

That's the way magic works.

Lucy:

Well, it's been good and all but it's time I head home. Wow, I haven't said that in a very long time. Anyway, I'm exhausted and need some rest. I can't wait to see the daylight for a change.

Damian:

I'm heading home as well. I need to talk to my mother about all of this and get some sleep.

Samantha:

I'll go with you.

Mr. Aberdeen:

Remember you have training with me first thing Monday.

Damian (scoffing):

Don't remind me. I'll see you then. (The three head out together.)

Alicia:

What a night. (She sits in an empty chair.) One thing's for sure; that place is full of demonic spirits.

Cut to: Rosedale Caves – Early morning

Yarza sulks in his chair after returning from the swamps empty handed. Chris lies about on the couch and reads through Lucy's old books.

Chris:

So, now what do we do Yarza?

Yarza:

I have no idea at this point. We should try to get Lucy back to our side but now she's with that warlock.

Male Voice:

He's more than that now. (Both men look at the entrance and notice a much larger individual with dark skin and blood red eyes enter the room. His teeth are sharpened to a point and blood oozes out of its mouth.)

Yarza (shocked):

Master Rizu. What brings you to Rosedale?

Rizu (miffed):

Mind telling me how that warlock got his hands on the Seal of Azarth? Now he's set to become the most powerful being the magical world, or any world for that matter, has ever seen.

Yarza:

That's why that warlock and the Slayer were in the Mist of Lost Souls? They must've learned about the seal and went to get it.

Rizu (angry):

As per usual Yarza I have to clean up your mess. I'm taking over operations in this area. (He walks up to the necromancer and grabs him by the neck. Pulling him up to his eye level, he snaps Yarza's neck killing him.) I always hated him. (Chris scampers down one of the tunnels to avoid certain death.)

Cut to: Damian's Home – Sunrise

Damian hurries down the stairs and into the living room where Willow is chatting with his mother Natalie as Kennedy exits the kitchen with a breakfast platter.

Damian (surprised):

Morning everyone (they all wave as he walks into the kitchen). What's new?

Natalie:

Willow was just telling me about that little adventure you went on last night.

Damian:

That reminds me (he holds out his left arm revealing his dragon tattoo and the seal on his wrist) what's the story behind this?

Natalie:

I'm sorry Damian. I should've told you more about our family but it seems you know plenty already.

Damian:

I may know plenty but there are still a few things I haven't figured out such as figuring out why this particular magic is confined to our family.

Natalie:

You're right. I need to tell you the full extent of our family and its connection to the seal and the realm of the overlords.

Damian:

Well, I'm all ears. I did talk to our ancestor last night but he wasn't exactly full of information about our family.

Cut to: Wheeler Residence – Morning

Across from James's place sits the three-bedroom home of Lucy's parents. The yard is short but the pathway is windy as she walks up and knocks on the porcelain door. The door opens to reveal a woman in her late forties wearing a red blazer over a white shirt and dress pants with black flats.

Lucy (shyly):

I'm home mom. (Her mother goes wide-eyed seeing the brunette hair of her missing daughter before fainting in the doorway.)

BLACKOUT


	9. The Medieval Dance

_Slaying: The Next Generation_

_Episode 9: The Medieval Dance_

James (V.O.)

Well, this is what's gone down recently . . .

Cut to: Mindy telling the group about the Mist of Lost Souls

Mindy (V.O.):

I did see this weird swamp area and some girl being attacked by a group of nasty demons and the whole area was in a fog of some sort.

Cut to: Lucy going through her trial by attacking a group of demons

There was something else that I don't know how to describe. The best way I can describe it is that there was a symbol; a six point star but each end had a dragon's head on it.

Cut to: Damian revealing information about the Seal of Azarth

Damian (V.O.):

Seal of Azarth (he slams a book down onto the table open to the page in question) a source of mystical energy.

Cut to: Damian talking to his ancestor and receiving the powers of the seal

What does the seal itself mean?

Terrence:

Each dragon head on the seal represents an aspect of one's persona: power, audaciousness, truthfulness, humility, astuteness and insight; and it's necessary to decide who can bear the mark of the dragon.

Under the light of the moon and the magic between us, the seal and Odin's wish; I now pass on the powers of the Seal of Azarth on to my descendant: Damian DiMarco! (The seal suddenly shrinks down around Damian's feet and he gains a soft bluish-white glow as his power increases. Damian closes his eyes as the seal rises to his hands and into his being. He opens his eyes revealing they have changes to a bluish-white swirl. His eyes return to normal as the seal hits his upper left forearm and etches a bluish-white image onto his skin of a dragon holding the seal down to his wrist. He cringes as the etching continues as the dragon's body winds around the lower part of his arm and just below the palm, the image forms in the center of the seal of an open spell book.) My child, you have taken the first step to become the lord of all magic in the world.

Cut to: Lucy asking Damian about making her human

Lucy (V.O.)

I wanted to ask if there was a way for me to become a living being again.

Damian:

I already know the spell necessary to remove the vampire essence from your being and make you human again but you'd have to get your soul back before that's even possible.

Cut to: Lucy regaining her soul and Damian removing her vampire persona

Voice:

You've done all you can here so here's your prize (he puts his hand onto Lucy's chest causing her to gain a yellowish-white glow) your soul! (Lucy screams at the top of her lungs as her human soul re-inhabits her body. Her power as a witch returns to her as the ripples blast out throughout the area.)

Lucy (to Damian):

You do know what you're doing with this spell right?

Damian (focusing):

Figuring that I just got these new powers two minutes ago, that would be a total 'no'. I'm just winging it so bear with me. (Lucy is pulled forward pinning her against the seal. Damian twists his left hand and the seal begins to rotate slightly. He slowly pulls his right hand towards him as Lucy screams at the top of her lungs as the demon inside is literally pulled out of her and her face returns to normal. Lucy's heart begins beating as he discards the demonic spirit into the mist. The seal disappears as she drops to her knees exhausted and his eyes return to normal.) There you go. You're 100% human.

FADE TO BLACK

Cut to: The Black Rose – Night

The place is packed as the weekly karaoke contest is in full motion. Alicia and Dana prepare for their upcoming performance while everyone else jams along to another act on the stage. Damian is backstage warming up; he's the next act up in the evening. Amelia, Devin and Mindy are at the pool tables as they jam along. Samantha and Lucy are at the bar drinking sodas as Lucy is also performing but much later in the evening.

Samantha (to Lucy):

So, what are you going to sing tonight?

Lucy:

It's been a while for me but I'll decide that when I get up there.

Samantha:

I'm just waiting for Damian to hit the stage. Once his eyes start glowing; that's when the show starts.

Lucy (chuckling):

I heard about what happened here about nine months ago when he sang "Magic".

Samantha:

I doubt anything like that is going to happen this time although I can assure you it wasn't a pretty sight. So, how'd you like the sunlight for the first time in forever?

Lucy:

It felt great. (They notice Oliver walk to the stage after the applause dies down for the recent act as they clear the stage.)

Oliver:

Alright everyone, it's time! (Cheers ring out as Damian takes the stage.) Here is our 3-time and reigning karaoke champion – Damian! (The crowd erupts in cheers as he walks to the microphone.)

Damian (excited):

What's happening Black Rose! (Applause rains from the crowd.) Alright, before we get too far into this; I would like a certain someone to have my spot tonight – Lucy Wheeler! (The crowd turns to Lucy as she puts down her soda and walks to the stage.) She's gone through a lot in the last year and a half and this is her first night in here in a long time so I want to trade spots with you so you can go next.

Lucy (shocked):

Thanks Damian. I'd love to and I have the perfect song.

Damian (smiling):

Is that ok Oliver?

Oliver:

It's fine by me. It's your call.

Lucy:

Alright then let's jam! (The country beat to "Perfect Day" by Lady Antebellum starts up as Damian and Oliver clear the stage and Damian joins Samantha at the bar.)

Samantha:

That was nice of you.

Damian:

Yeah it is. Besides, I want to dance with you before I hit the stage.

Lucy (singing):

_Went walking through town just the other day with nothing much to do_

_As the sun came breaking down through the clouds; I've never seen the sky so blue_

_I saw a Cajun man with a red guitar singing on the side of the street_

_I threw a handful of change in his beat up case and said play me a country beat_

_And it sounded like_

(The guitarist behind her breaks into a solo as the patrons in the club starts dancing along.)

_Met up with some friends outside of town they were headed towards the lake_

_I hopped into the back of a jacked up jeep felt the wind upon my face_

_We got to the spot and the sun was high everybody was feeling fine_

_So we jumped on in for a midday swim then we all lost track of time_

(The crowd starts swaying to the song as she breaks into the chorus.)

_It was the perfect day_

_What I'd give if I could find a way to stay_

_Lost in this moment now_

_Ain't worried about tomorrow_

_When you're busy living in a perfect day_

(Damian and Samantha sway along at the bar as the song rolls along. Oliver takes pictures of the couples swaying along.)

_As the moon came out and the fire burned everybody was singing along_

_To some ramblin', a little Curtis Lowe and all them feel good songs_

_We danced all night without a care no place we rather be_

_Cause these are the days we'll talk about when we lived so wild and free_

(The couples in the crowd turn to each other and sway along as she enters the chorus. Lucy cracks a smile as she sings on.)

_It was the perfect day_

_What I'd give if I could find a way to stay_

_Lost in this moment now_

_Ain't worried about tomorrow_

_When you're busy living in a perfect day_

(The beat slows down as she notices Damian and Samantha swaying along with the other couples as they hold each other close.)

_We were sitting in the sand as he grabbed my hand and he leaned in for a kiss_

_I couldn't help but think that the stars above it don't get much better than this_

_It was the perfect day_

_What I'd give if I could find a way to stay_

_Lost in this moment now_

_Ain't worried about tomorrow_

_When you're busy living, feels like dreaming, slowly drifting, through this perfect day_

(A short instrument comes before one last vocal as the song comes to an end. The crowd erupts in applause as Lucy takes a bow before leaving the stage and Oliver returns.)

Oliver (applauding):

Looks like Damian made the right call on that one so give it up for Lucy everybody! (The crowd applauds her performance as she returns to the bar.) Now, let's see who's next (he checks his list of acts)

Cut to: Rosedale High Courtyard – Morning

Students arrive to begin another week of classes as the school year rolls on. Most of the conversation is focused on Wednesday's Girls' Choice Dance as the guys sweat whether or not they are going to get asked to the event. Attention is diverted to the front of the courtyard as students look on with stunned silence as Lucy makes her way onto the campus for the first time in a year and a half. Seeing the commotion, Mindy walks up to her as she wonders into the courtyard looking for a place to hang.

Mindy (diverting):

Alright everyone, nothing to see here (she drags Lucy towards her group of friends). I guess I should say welcome back but I don't know you like the others do.

Lucy (nervous):

It's some welcome that's for sure. (They arrive at Mindy's group of friends near the center of the courtyard.)

Mindy (smiling):

Gang, this is a new friend of mine – Lucy Wheeler. (The group all waves their hellos. She points to each person in her group introducing them individually.) This is Kimberly Johnson (she waves). Nicole Sanderson (she's of African descent standing at 5'2" wearing a black jacket over a beige shirt and blue jeans.)

Nicole:

It's nice to meet you.

Lucy:

Likewise.

Mindy:

Moving on (she points out the lone guy in the group in the letterman jacket) that is Everett Mickelson and he's on the football team.

Everett (cocky):

And the person with the biggest crush on poor Mindy who should just admit that she likes me and I'm waiting for an invite to the dance.

Amelia (annoyed):

Give it a rest Everett! Don't you know when to quit?

Mindy (to Lucy):

Never mind him, he's after something he's never going to get. (Everett looks down in defeat.) As you can tell, the loudmouth is my best friend Amelia Henderson and she's part of our little gang of demon hunters.

Lucy (to Amelia):

I can sense that you're a witch as well. I haven't met someone magically inclined other than Samantha and Damian.

Amelia:

We met the other night at the Black Rose. I heard the others say that you were once a . . .

Lucy (interrupting):

Let's talk about that later.

Mindy:

There's one other guy with us but he's not here yet and he's a warlock as well – Devin Morrison.

Lucy:

So, are the rest of you magical in some way?

Nicole:

Not me. I'm just a book person who stays away from the action.

Kimberly (covering):

I'm fascinated by all of the magic and I really want to be part of your group.

Mindy:

I think we can actually work something out.

Lucy (to Mindy):

By the way, you know where Damian and your sister may be?

Amelia:

I saw Damian and Samantha head for the library for some reason.

Mindy:

My sister and Dana went there as well. (The bell rings starting the school day as students make their way inside the building.)

Cut to: Rosedale High Gymnasium – Morning

Students with the first block free spend the time decorating the gym ahead of the dance scheduled for Wednesday evening. Banners are hung from the rafters as the students cover the gym floor before bringing in tables and begin work on a makeshift stage. The decorations are part of the dance's theme: The Middle Ages. Kimberly directs several male students as they place a medieval armor statue onto the stage next to several others.

Kimberly (serious):

Come on guys (she storms the stage and points out where the statue goes in relation to the others) that goes here remember?

Male Student #1:

We got it so don't push us. (The boys put the statue where Kimberly is standing before going to get the next one. Damian, Samantha and Alicia enter the gym and observe the setup.)

Kimberly:

Well hey you three. (She rushes up to the trio looking around.) What do you think?

Damian:

I love The Middle Ages as the theme. It really sets this thing off.

Kimberly:

That's the idea. We needed something new after the senior planning committee ruined homecoming.

Alicia:

You can say that again. That theme, The Devil's Inferno, sucked and it turned the gym and the entire campus into one giant orgy.

Damian (shivering):

Especially after I got spelled into singing Nelly's "Hot in Herre" causing one massive strip show (he shivers). We saw things that should never be seen no matter how old somebody is. I still don't know who was responsible for that spell.

Alicia:

No kidding. Good thing the principal shut it down and suspended those seniors.

Male Student #2:

(He approaches the four sophomores deep in conversation carrying a strange and very large topaz crystal.) Hey Kim, what's the deal with this thing?

Kimberly (observing):

This is not something I ordered but it fits with the theme. Hang it up on the wall over behind the stage. (The student nods before heading to the stage.) Strange, I never saw that crystal before. (She turns to the three older teens.) Good thing Mindy, Amelia and I came forward as replacements and the principal agreed.

Samantha:

We're going to help finish these decorations so we'll see you later. (The three head off in different directions.)

Kimberly:

Thanks you guys. (She walks toward the stage deep in thought.) Man if they only knew what I actually am. Too bad my mom is making me stay quiet about it.

Cut to: Rosedale Caves – Afternoon

Rizu sits in Yarza's old chair as a group of demons exit one of the caves leading to the room. They all observe the demon and immediately drop to a knee out of respect.

Rizu:

Rise you pathetic fools. (They all rise up) Has the object been delivered to the high school?

Chameleon Demon:

Of course it has. My brethren are camouflaged throughout that little dance they're going to have.

Rizu (smiling):

Perfect. Those idiots won't know what hit them when that spell takes hold. By the time they figure it out; all three of those slayers will be lying in a pool of their own blood.

Chameleon Demon:

You said it Master Rizu. You'll have their heads by the end of that dance.

Female Vampire:

It's all good. I'll have a group of vampires at the exits in case anyone tries to slip out.

Rizu:

Very well, away with all of you (everyone leaves the main chamber leaving the demon along in his chair.) I can't wait to see how this turns out.

Cut to: Rosedale Magic Center – Night

Samantha mans the cash register as people purchase various supplies for amateur spells. Damian mentors a group of up and coming warlocks around a table as he shows off a basic revitalization spell as Lucy, Amelia and Devin look on.

Damian (smiling):

Remember to always keep your focus and concentrate. Let your power guide you instead of you guiding the power. Magic works best if both you and the power you have are in sync.

Boy #1:

That's amazing. What else can you do with magic?

Damian:

All sorts of things but you have to find your own path. There's no rulebook or shortcuts just good old fashioned hard work and practice.

Boy #2:

I always read that magic itself is a shortcut and comes with a price – so what can happen if things go wrong?

Lucy:

(She approaches the table getting Damian's attention.) I'm testament to that. You see, eighteen months ago I was practicing my spells when I was killed by a vampire and actually became one. I stayed that way until Damian here changed me back with a very old spell. Don't fall under the pretense that magic can solve everything.

Boy #1:

Wow. I didn't know you were that strong Damian.

Samantha (from the register):

And he's getting stronger with each passing day.

Boy #3:

You think we can become as strong as you are and be able use that kind of spell. What other stuff you know and can you show us?

Damian:

Maybe if you work hard. The type of magic I acquired a few days ago has been in my family for a very long time that I recently found out about. Although I can't show you anything big, I can show you something. Give me that plant on the table. (The boy hands him a potted plant that has a single sunflower growing in it.) Now watch this. (Focusing on the flower, the Seal of Azarth forms at the base of the flower causing it to grow and multiply. The seal disappears as he sets the flower on the table.) How was that?

Boy #1:

That was incredible. You think you can teach us how to do something like that?

Damian (chuckling):

Not possible. Like I just told you guys, this type of magic is very rare and limited to only my family and a few other people can do what I just did. Besides, I haven't gotten completely used to this particular power yet so I'm holding back until I do.

Boy #3:

I never thought that magic could work like that.

Madam Larissa:

(She walks out from the back carrying several packages.) Magic works in mysterious ways. Even you have potential to become as strong as Damian or anyone else in here.

Damian:

She's right. Remember that you have to work hard and practice every day. (He sets the plant onto the table as the young boys stare in awe.) Here's a little piece of thought: you have to find your own way through the world of magicks. That's all for today my young men, now get on home before your parents have a cow. (The boys all groan before leaving the magic shop heading for their respective homes.)

Boy #3:

Thanks for the lesson Damian. (He waves on his way out the door.)

Boy #1:

There's still so much to learn. (He follows the others outside as they walk home.)

Amelia:

You really love teaching those young ones huh?

Damian:

I love it actually. We all should make it our worth to make sure that we pass on what we've already learned to the next generation. Eventually, they'll have to take up the fight against the demons in this town and everywhere else.

Madam Larissa:

That's why I believe you're going to be the lord over all magic. I honestly believe that.

Lucy (curious):

The lord of magic – this is the first I've heard of it. So what's the deal?

Damian:

We haven't told you yet. Just check out the book "Lords of Magic" sitting by Samantha over there. There's stuff in there about everyone in this room. (She walks up to the book and it mysteriously open to the page on her.)

Madam Larissa:

Damian, could you give me a hand with the rest of the packages from the back?

Damian (smiling):

Sure. (He walks with her to the back of the store.)

Samantha (to Lucy):

So, how was your first day back at school in forever?

Lucy:

The whole day was strange (she looks up from the book). Half of my old teachers took one look at me and thought that I was a ghost or something.

Samantha:

What did you expect? You turn up after eighteen months like it's nothing and people are going to freak. (Chris barges into the store in his game face scaring the few customers causing a panic.) Speaking of making people freak.

Chris (freaked):

Lucy (Chris shifts his face to normal) thank goodness I found you.

Lucy (concerned):

What's going on Chris? You wouldn't show up in a panic unless something's happening. (Damian and Madam Larissa emerge from the back and see the confrontation and Chris catches his eye.)

Damian (surprised):

Chris McDaniels? I wouldn't have even thought.

Chris:

Good to see you Damian but this isn't a social visit. Yarza's been killed.

Lucy:

And that's supposed to be a bad thing.

Chris (panicked):

It's bad; especially since he was killed by Rizu.

Damian (freaked):

Rizu? He's back?

Chris:

Afraid so. He's on the warpath and he's looking for the Slayers. (Alicia, Elena, Mindy and Dana enter the store after a night on patrol.)

Alicia:

What are you doing here Chris?

Chris (surprised):

Hey Alicia and Dana. I'm just telling Lucy and Damian that Yarza's been eliminated and Rizu is here.

Elena:

Who's Rizu?

Damian:

A powerful lacuren demon that Lucy and I had the displeasure of crossing a few years ago before she was turned. If he's here then something else is going on in this town and it has his attention.

Lucy:

The dude's completely immune to magic and according to Chris he's after the three Slayers in town.

Alicia (excited):

About time. I haven't had much to fight with the whole magic thing going on – no offense Damian.

Damian (smiling):

None taken. Right now, our focus should only be on the dance and after that, we'll get to work on the research on what to do about Rizu.

Samantha (relieved):

That's my man – always with a plan.

Dana (to Alicia):

So, it's you and me for the dance?

Alicia:

Of course (the two ladies hug to the surprise of the group). Now don't you guys go and start. We're just friends and that's all.

Mindy (mocking):

Sure sis, keep telling yourself that and deny the truth – you two like each other.

Alicia (defending):

It's none of your business sis so stay out of it. (Dana gives off a shy smile while Mindy chuckles.)

Cut to: Rosedale High Gym – Morning

The school remains quiet as Rizu's pack of chameleon demons gather up in the center of the gym ahead of the dance starting at sundown. Their leader, branding red skin with black tattoos on his arms, stands before the group.

Chameleon Demon Leader:

Is everyone ready for tonight?

Chameleon Follow #1:

We're all ready to go. A group of vampires will be stationed across the school if anyone tries to make a break for it.

Chameleon Demon Leader:

Shhh! Somebody is coming – hide! (The demons all camouflage themselves into the setup of the gym as two janitors enter and begin final preparations.)

Cut to: Rosedale High Hallways – Mid-morning

The bell echoes through the hallways signaling the end of the first block classes as students fight through the building traffic to reach their next destination. Mindy, Amelia and Kimberly head towards the gym to give the place one last look over before the night's festivities get underway.

Kimberly:

So, are you ladies ready for tonight?

Mindy (excited):

Who isn't? I've already got my medieval dress and everything. We're going to look like women from the old days.

Amelia:

And the guys are going to look like medieval knights and princes?

Kimberly:

They will and we'll look like royalty and peasants trying to impress the handsome looking men. Those seniors don't know what they're talking about when they told us that we couldn't pull something like this off.

Mindy:

I don't know about all that; I just hope the boys look good you know?

Amelia:

You know it. We'll prove to those ridiculous seniors that we freshmen can plan a party with the best of them. (They approach the gym and prepare to head inside.)

Mindy:

I know right? (She reaches for the door handle and opens the gym door.) I mean, what could possibly go wrong with us underclassman in charge – ah! (Mindy grabs her head in extreme pain causing her friends to help her inside the gym before anyone notices. In her head, she sees several chameleon demons in the gym attacking everyone at the dance. Those who managed to get out run into a blockade of vampires and are killed. As she turns around, one of the chameleon demons sticks a knife into her gut jarring her out of her vision knocking her on her back. The wound in her chest is real and bleeding.) What happened?

Amelia (freaked):

You're bleeding. I don't remember your visions causing you pain.

Mindy (in pain):

They normally don't. It felt like something stuck me with something sharp.

Amelia:

I'll have healed up in a minute. Kim, this is your chance to be in our little group. Go and find Alicia and Samantha. They should be with Damian in the library.

Kimberly:

I'm on it. (She rushes out of the gym in the direction of the library)

Amelia:

So, what did you see?

Mindy (groaning):

A bunch of demons are crashing the dance and killing people. It's complete carnage.

Amelia:

Man, I thought this would get off without a hitch.

Cut to: Rosedale High Dance – That Night

The dance gets underway in the gym as music starts playing and students begin dancing. The demons in the gym wait for their opportunity to strike and incite mass chaos. In the courtyard, the entire team makes their way toward the gym all dressed in medieval attire. Damian is dressed as a medieval king and Samantha his queen. Alicia and Dana are wearing similar outfits dressed as medieval maidens. Devin is dressed as a jester and the rest of the young ladies in the group are dressed as princesses.

Alicia:

So, let me get this straight: the dance is a trap and there are demons everywhere that's going to kill everyone. Sounds like a good time.

Kennedy:

I miss those times where my life is in danger. This reminds me of the old days.

Elena:

This is my first chance to show you all how I got down in Alexandria.

Mindy:

We need to be careful though. In my vision, this got real bad real fast.

Damian:

Let's just get in there and have a good time and we'll deal as things develop.

The group enters the gym and spreads out. Mindy, Amelia and Devin hang by the snack tables while Damian and Samantha dance in the middle of the floor. Willow and Kennedy walk around among the other chaperones keeping an eye on the entire scene. Dana and Alicia camp out on the stage while Lucy and Elena sit in the bleachers. Kimberly joins up with the other underclassmen on the planning committee.

Kimberly:

It looks like the dance is a big hit.

Male #1

I guess so. And Principal Douglas was worried letting us freshmen handle this dance. Look at this scene, there's nothing – (screams are heard from the door as several vampires enter the dance floor with their game-faces on. One of the vampires bites the screaming student killing her instantly.)

Kimberly:

No way that I'm letting these things ruin this dance. (The chameleon demons in the gym reveal themselves killing several students. Panic sets in as people try and run out of the gym. Unknown to everyone, her eyes starts to glow a bright coral.)

Kennedy (yelling):

Everybody calm down! (No one hears her through the screaming as a chameleon demon tackles her from behind. The other demons reveal themselves and attack various students.) That hurt.

Willow (angry):

Ken! (She rushes over to her gaining a soft white aura as a bolt of lightning streak from her hand and hits the demon that attacked Kennedy killing it.) Are you alright?

Kennedy (groaning):

I'm fine babe. Give me a moment. (She gets to his feet and notices Alicia and Amelia battling the demons while Damian and Samantha tend to the injured.)

Alicia (frustrated):

Damn these things are tough. (Dana rushes over and tackles another demon trying to sneak up behind Alicia.) Thanks for that Dana.

Dana:

Nothing touches my girl. (The girls share a smile as another chameleon demon flies over them slamming into the wall courtesy of Lucy.) Well, we better go and kill stuff. (The ladies turn and resume the fight.)

Elena (yelling from the hall):

We've got a heard of vampires charging down the hall.

Damian:

Enough! Elena, Lucy, Devin and Amelia – deal with those vampires in the hallway. The rest of us are going to deal with these demons.

Amelia:

(Her eyes turn silver as she charges out of the hallway.) I'm on it.

Elena:

I'm right behind you (the ladies charge out the door as Elena takes out a stake and dusts two vampires.)

Samantha (to Damian):

So, how are we going to fight these things? They keep blending in with the madness.

Damian (smiling):

Leave that to me. (Holding out his hands, a red mist spews from his hands throughout the gym hitting everything and everyone.) Everything with a black aura is demonic and can be killed. That should make it easier to kill these things.

The battle rages on in the gym. In the hall, Elena is surrounded by several vampires after dusting four earlier in the fight. Lucy and Amelia are stand back-to-back as five vampires surround them.

Lucy (freaked):

This is the first time that I've faced a vampire since I was turned. Tell me you know a spell to deal with them.

Amelia (serious):

Just follow my lead (she holds out her hands as they start glowing silver and Lucy does the same but her hands glow a deep forest green) add on to my spell - _voralitus berade oscilisa versate! _(A tornado erupts from her hands and surrounds both witches.)

Lucy (realizing):

Now I see what you're getting at – _leafara borce!_ (Leaves erupt from her hands intertwining with Amelia's tornado as she expands it out striking the vampires around them turning them to dust.) Not a bad spell you got there.

Amelia (smiling):

Not bad yourself.

Further down the hall, Elena catches up with Devin who has cleared out the remainder of the vampires. He has a cut on his right arm that's pretty deep and bleeding profusely.

Devin (relieved):

That's the last of them. (He tries to move his arm but the cut's too deep preventing any movement.) Damn, my arm hurts.

Elena (concerned):

We better get you to one of the witches and get you healed. (She stabilizes his arm as they join up with Lucy and Amelia.) His arm is pretty bad.

Lucy:

I've got him. Just get back in the gym and help the others.

In the gym, several of the demons have been killed but a half dozen still remain. Three have Alicia and Dana surrounded as they try desperately to fight them off. Damian tends to several injured students as another demon jumps from the bleachers to blindside Samantha who is busy helping other students escape the battle-scarred gym.

Samantha:

Hurry and get out of here (she directs several students out of the gym.)

Mindy (yelling):

Samantha, watch out! (Samantha turns around and notices the demon lunging at her. Instinctively, she puts out her arms in his direction hoping to fend him off when the Seal of Azarth forms in front of her, to her surprise, but the seal bright pink responding with her magic. The demon hits it and is instantly flung back onto the bleachers and killed.) Is that . . .? (She pulls out her I-Phone and records what she's seeing.) Damian, get a look at this!

Damian (shocked):

What? (He turns around and notices the seal in front of his girl as the demon hits the seal and repelled back to the bleachers.) Well, can't say I'm surprised.

Suddenly, a soothing voice washes over the gym as a gentle melody gets the demons' attention along with every male still in the gym. Looking around, Damian and Mindy notice Kimberly singing an alluring tune and her eyes are a bright coral. The remaining demons all slowly make their way to her. Kimberly's hands change into claws as she stabs each demon in its heart killing them instantly. Her eyes return to normal as her song ends.

Kimberly:

There. I said that nothing was going to ruin this dance. (The rest of the group walks over as Lucy, Amelia, Devin and Elena re-enter the gym.)

Devin (shocked):

What happened to them?

Mindy (laughing):

Kimberly killed most of them with just her voice.

Dana (exhausted):

That would make her a . . .

Kimberly (proud):

Siren baby!

Damian (shaking his head):

This night is full of surprises – especially Sam managing to pull off conjuring the Seal of Azarth.

Samantha (to Damian):

I don't know how I did it. It was more instinct than anything else. I shouldn't have been able to with your family's seal and all.

Alicia:

Whatever, this just means we have another member of the club and another mystery to figure out.

Willow:

I guess we have another day of research ahead.

Kennedy:

I rather fight some more but if there's no other choice.

Samantha:

Let's figure this thing out later . . . right now, let's get this place cleaned up and restart the dance.

Damian:

That I can get down with. (He pulls out a flask and puts some of the demon's blood inside and closes it before returning it to his pocket.) This might come in handy later on.

BLACKOUT


	10. Matters of the Heart

_Slaying: The Next Generation_

_Episode 10 – Matters of the Heart_

Damian (V.O.)

This is what's gone down to this point . . .

Cut to: Dana and Alicia kissing in the Black Rose after Damian's performance

Alicia (shocked):

Did we just . . .

Dana (to Alicia):

I think we did.

Mindy (smiling):

You two finally kissed. I know you two were attracted to each other but I didn't think you'd act on it.

Cut to: Damian finding out about his destiny and receiving the powers of the Seal of Azarth

Damian (shocked):

What?! A magical overlord (he chuckles) yeah right. Like that'll happen.

Willow:

She's not the only one who thinks that.

Terrence:

Each dragon head on the seal represents an aspect of one's persona: power, audaciousness, truthfulness, humility, astuteness and insight; and it's necessary to decide who's truly worthy of the power. You, my son, have been chosen to be the lord over all magic in this world.

Damian:

I keep saying that I have no interest in gaining power for myself or becoming some powerful being.

Terrence:

That quality is why you were chosen in the first place.

Under the light of the moon and the magic between us, the seal and Odin's wish; I now pass on the powers of the Seal of Azarth on to my descendant: Damian DiMarco! (The seal suddenly shrinks down around Damian's feet and he gains a soft bluish-white glow as his power increases. Damian closes his eyes as the seal rises to his hands and into his being. He opens his eyes revealing they have changed to a bluish-white swirl. His eyes return to normal as the seal hits his upper left forearm and etches a bluish-white image onto his skin of a dragon holding the seal down to his wrist. He cringes as the etching continues as the dragon's body winds around the lower part of his arm and just below the palm, the image forms in the center of the seal of an open spell book.) My child, you have taken the first step to become the lord of all magic in the world.

Cut to: Chris telling Lucy and Damian about Rizu's return to Rosedale

Chris:

Yarza's been killed.

Lucy:

And that's supposed to be a bad thing.

Chris (panicked):

It's bad; especially since he was killed by Rizu.

Damian (freaked):

Rizu? He's back?

Chris:

Afraid so.

Elena:

Who's Rizu?

Damian?

A powerful lacuren demon that Lucy and I had the displeasure of crossing a few years ago before she was turned. If he's here now then something else is going on in this town.

Cut to: Kimberly using her voice to attract the chameleon demons at the dance

A soothing voice washes over the gym as a gentle melody gets the demons attention. Looking around, Damian and Mindy notice Kimberly singing an alluring tune and her eyes are a bright coral. The remaining demons all slowly make their way to her. Kimberly's hands change into claws as she stabs each demon in its heart killing them instantly. Her eyes return to normal as her song ends.

Kimberly:

There. I said that nothing was going to ruin this dance.

Dana (exhausted):

That would make her a . . .

Kimberly:

Siren baby!

FADE TO BLACK

Cut to: Rosedale High Library – Morning

Thunder rumbles through the building as students arrive and head for the cafeteria to get out of the rain. The gym is still in ruins after the dance as investigators interview students about Wednesday night's chaos that ensued during the dance that resulted in the deaths of over thirty students. The whole gang is in the library as Willow and Aberdeen oversee Damian as he goes through a round of intense training as he gets a grip on handling the Seal of Azarth. Samantha is in front of him going through the same exercise after conjuring the seal herself at the dance. Kimberly, Mindy, Lucy, Devin and Amelia sit at the table watching the training session. Dana, Alicia and Elena hang by the doors to watch out for anyone who might be suspicious. Both Damian and Samantha have the seal conjured under them as the session picks up.

Mindy:

I couldn't believe Samantha was able to conjure that seal. I thought that Damian was the only one.

Amelia:

It's not that far of a stretch. Those two have been tight these last few weeks.

Kimberly (awestruck):

I just find all of this fascinating. Those two are something else (they all notice Samantha and Damian levitate off the floor as the seal rises with each of them.)

Mindy (to Kimberly):

Besides, when were you going to tell me that you're a freaking siren for crying out loud? I thought we agreed we don't keep secrets from each other.

Kimberly:

Sorry about that. After that gator demon attack, my mom made me swear not to reveal my siren abilities unless it was an absolute emergency. My mom's a siren and my dad's a regular person making me half-siren. My powers came in at the start of the year.

Willow (overhearing):

That threw all of us for a loop. No wonder you were able to defeat those chameleon demons so easily. (She turns to Damian and Samantha.) Now you two, focus on maintaining the seal.

Damian (frustrated):

We know that. What I'm trying to figure out is how Samantha was able to conjure the seal at the dance?

Samantha (to Damian):

It surprised me. I wasn't even trying to mimic your family's seal and it just happened.

Damian (smiling):

Eh, don't worry about it. That's the nature of magic – there are no rules and if there are; then they aren't in black and white.

Mr. Aberdeen:

Spoken like a true lord. (Damian shoots him a look.) Anyway, focus on your power output. You can do much more with the seal than what you've done to this point. (Damian closes his eyes letting the seal's energy wash over him. One of the six dragon heads on the seal starts glowing getting Willow's attention.)

Willow (observing):

How come one of the heads is glowing?

Damian (looking down):

That's the first time that I've noticed that happening. That's the section of the seal that represents insight.

Mindy:

How do you know that? It's not like we've seen some instruction manual.

Damian (focusing):

I just do. (Closing his eyes again, he focuses as the energy around the bright section of the seal starts to rise. The lights in the library flicker on and off as a bright blue dragon rises from the bright section of the seal shocking the group. The dragon immediately lunges for Mindy striking her left arm. She yelps in pain as the energy-laced dragon wraps itself around her left forearm and etches itself onto her skin in a deep violet hue. Just below her palm, on her wrist, sits the seal but in the center sits the image of an all-seeing eye etched in a deep purple. Damian opens his eyes as the seal dissipates from under him as the energy drain causes him to stumble backwards only to be caught by Samantha.) Whoa, what just happened?

Lucy (awestruck):

I think you just magically tattooed Mindy. (She looks at the new tattoo as it cools down. Samantha helps Damian to a chair as Alicia rushes over to check on her sister.) This looks like the same dragon symbol that's wrapped around your arm isn't it?

Willow (amazed):

It is. Damian just branded his first individual with his mark linking her to him and anyone else who gets a similar mark.

Alicia (curious):

But how come hers has an eye in the center of the seal just below the palm unlike Damian's.

Damian (exhausted):

(He groans as he tries to sit up still feeling the after-effects of branding Mindy.) I didn't know that was going to happen – sorry about that. I guess that my particular mark brands the person with the seal but with the quality that best suits them. My ancestor Terrence told me the seal automatically identifies any one of six specific traits within people or demons: power, audaciousness, truthfulness, humility, astuteness and insight. (He rolls up his jacket sleeve revealing his mark to the group.) Mine has a spell book in the center and since Mindy's a Seer, she has an all-seeing eye in the center of hers. It makes hers unique and I can keep track of who's who. That part, at least, is on me.

Samantha (concerned):

Don't push yourself. You're still weak from that thing you did.

Devin (interested):

You think you could do that again? I'd love something like that on my arm (Amelia smacks him in the back of the head.) Hey!

Amelia (to Devin):

Weren't you just watching that? That alone took a ton out of him. He couldn't do that again if he wanted to.

Devin (apologetic):

(He rubs the back of his head where Amelia struck him.) Totally forgot about that.

Kimberly:

Typical guy (the bell rings starting the school day) there's the bell. I guess it's time to go learn stuff. (The team gathers their things and heads out.)

Samantha:

Damian and I have first block free so we'll stay here. (Everyone heads out with the exception of Mindy who approaches the magical couple.)

Mindy:

Damian, may I ask for a favor?

Damian:

Sure, what is it?

Mindy:

I'm sure that you all have felt the chemistry between Dana and Alicia in recent weeks.

Samantha:

Who hasn't? Those two are in such denial of each other it's not even funny.

Damian:

What do you want me to do about it?

Mindy (nervous):

I was wondering if you could sing a song or something at the Black Rose on Friday that could . . . awaken their feelings for each other.

Samantha:

You remember his eyes don't you? If something like that happens on purpose then no telling what would happen.

Damian:

Hold on a second Sam. I do need to get a handle on that spell that causes crazy things to happen so I'll do it.

Mindy (happy):

Really?

Damian (smiling):

Sure. Why not? What song do you have in mind?

Mindy (thinking):

I'll . . . tell you on Friday. Later (she grabs her things and runs out of the library).

Samantha:

This is going to go badly isn't it?

Damian:

Yep. I have no control over my eyes when I sing but I won't turn down her request to make her sister happy.

Cut to: Rosedale Caves – Midday

Rizu sits in his usual chair reading a newspaper of the latest happenings when a vampire enters the chamber and approaches him.

Rizu:

What's your business before me?

Vampire:

I'm pledging my services to you Master Rizu.

Rizu (realizing):

Ah Melody (He puts down his newspaper, gets up and hugs his friend.) It's been a long time.

Melody:

(She's Caucasian and stands at over 5'8" and has blonde hair and in her game face.) The rest of my pack will be here by tonight. May I ask what brings you to Rosedale?

Rizu:

That idiot Yarza allowed a warlock in this town, that I have issues with, to rise to power so I got rid of him and took over operations here. I also know that three Slayers are also in this town and I'm here to kill all of them.

Melody:

I wonder if one of them is that chick I met in Alexandria – Elena. I personally want to kill her myself.

Rizu:

From all reports that have been gathered; she's indeed in this town. You can do as you wish but be careful – there are a lot of witches and warlocks in this town and plenty of fighters.

Melody:

Life around here should get very interesting indeed. (Another individual trudges into the caves and makes his way to the two deep in conversation)

Demon:

Excuse me Rizu.

Rizu:

Xarxas. About time you got your slimy ass down here.

Xarxas:

(He's a slimy demon standing at just over 7' tall and his body covered with blue ooze and his hands have holes for shooting a deadly toxin.) I never turn down a request from an old friend. Mind telling me why I'm in this dump?

Melody:

Good to see you too Xarxas. I haven't seen you in a couple of months.

Xarxas:

Melody, sorry I didn't see you (the two embrace).

Rizu:

I have a job for you my friend and it concerns a certain witch I believe you want payback against.

Xarxas:

Samantha Avarn. That witch disrupted my operation with the coven of black witches in New Orleans some time ago. I want her head.

Rizu:

By all means . . . have fun. You might want to wait until dark though.

Melody:

That's my plan anyway. I'm taking a nap until dark. (She walks down a separate tunnel.)

Cut to: Elena's Apartment – Afternoon

In the heart of the downtown district sits Rosedale's premier apartment complex – The Sunlight Rose Suites. The apartments are spread out over 300 acres and contain several buildings. Near the entrance to the compound, a moving truck leaves the complex after dropping off the last of the furniture that belongs to the Knight family. Inside the unit, Elena and her mother Lesley continue to set up their new residence as Alicia and Kennedy help out.

Lesley:

Just put the couch over there in front of the window. (Alicia and Kennedy carry the couch over to the window and set it down with one big thud.) Man it's nice to have girls as strong as you two here. Who knew there are more Slayers like Elena out there?

Alicia (smiling):

Don't worry about it. This is our way of saying welcome to town. Besides, Elena is now part of our gang of demon killers. By the sound of things, we're going to need all the help we can get.

Elena:

There's plenty to keep us busy mom so you shouldn't worry about me with people like this out there with me.

Lesley:

When you go out at night, I'll always worry about you. (She walks into the kitchen leaving the girls to themselves.)

Elena:

This has been some day that's for sure.

Alicia:

Tell me about it . . . my sister is the first one to get Damian's dragon mark. She definitely has the gift of insight being a Seer and all.

Elena:

I don't understand how he's as powerful as he is yet he doesn't use his power.

Kennedy:

He's not one to show off all the time nor is he interested in becoming head of the magical world. Willow told me that she struggled with her power after what happened to her previous lover Tara. Sometimes I wonder if she ever got over it.

Alicia:

Why is it that the two strongest magical people on the freaking planet have issues with power? You saw that the other night at the magic shop how he's hesitant, but we shouldn't worry about it. We have other things we're dealing with.

Kennedy:

You're right. We still have the Orb of Orin to think about. We still have no way of opening the box that it's in.

Elena:

What box?

Alicia:

This was before you came to town. Damian got his hands on an object that's said to hold tremendous power but it's encased in a box that can't be opened.

Kennedy:

All he was told was that the key to opening it is in plain sight – whatever that means.

Elena (realizing):

Wait a second, my watcher once told me that a mystical key did exist at one time but something was done to it to hide it from someone.

Kennedy:

Of course! (She pulls out her cell phone and dials a number.)

Elena (concerned):

Was it something I said?

Alicia:

Not sure but I think you jogged her memory about something from her past.

Cut to: Samantha's Home – Evening

The sun dips below the horizon as the sky transitions to darkness and one by one, stars dot the sky. In her backyard, Samantha continues her training with the Seal of Azarth on her own. Focusing her energy, the seal rises and shrinks as it coalesces around her left arm. She's suddenly overtaken by a bright pinkish-white light as it expands and envelops her backyard. She appears in an empty, white space as a male figure approaches her.

Samantha (confused):

Where am I? (The male figure resembling her boyfriend comes into view.) Damian?

Terrence:

Not quite my child. My name's Terrence O'Brien, the creator of the Seal of Azarth and Damian's ancestor.

Samantha:

Why did you bring me here and where is here?

Terrence (consoling):

We're still in your backyard so you aren't in any danger. I felt the presence of a second Seal of Azarth so I brought you to this place so we can chat.

Samantha:

Shouldn't Damian be here right now?

Terrence:

He's not to know that we're having this talk. (He sits Indian-style on the ground.) It was no incident that you were able to conjure the seal.

Samantha:

What do you mean? (She sits across from him in the same way.) Damian said that only people in his family can conjure this thing.

Terrence:

Along with a few others (Samantha gives him a strange look). Sam, I may have created the seal for my family, but it can also be conjured by those with elite magical skill such as you, the goddess and of course Damian.

Samantha:

What makes you think I'm elite? Damian is the strongest magical person in Rosedale other than Willow.

Terrence:

You're elite because of your connection to Damian and it's deeper than your dating relationship. Why do you think that you were drawn to him in the first place?

Samantha (thinking):

He could do things with magic that I couldn't fathom. I guess he and I just clicked when we first met. In a way, I guess, I always knew that he'd become somewhat important to the supernatural world and I wanted to be a part of that.

Terrence (prodding):

What else?

Samantha (thinking):

Well, I believe that we're soul mates in a magical sense if that makes sense – I don't know.

Terrence:

There, you got it. Both of you are soul mates – not just in a spiritual sense but a magical one as well. You're destined to join him when he becomes the lord of all magic as his mistress.

Samantha (shocked):

Me?! The mistress of magic! Now I'm starting to sound a lot like Damian in saying: How's that possible?

Terrence:

As I said, you two are connected; or, you will be after you take on his dragon mark – that's why I'm here to begin with. You see, I'm the one who's to imprint my family's insignia onto you in the same way I did to Damian several weeks ago.

Samantha:

Huh?

Terrence:

Like this (he puts out his hands and conjures the seal and imprints it onto Samantha's left arm. She grimaces as the seal imprints just below her palm on her wrist. The dragon rises from it wrapping around her arm holding the seal in a way similar to the mark on Damian's and Mindy's arm. It etches itself in a lavender hue. In the center of the seal, an image of a spell book and a bluish-white spiral heart appears in deep lavender as the light fades along with Terrence.) Now I've linked you to Damian, your group's seer that Carolyn watches over, and anyone else my descendant marks.

Samantha:

You're right about connecting to him. I can also feel Mindy's presence as well.

Cut to: Damian's Home – Night

Damian and his mother Natalie are sitting to dinner along with Willow and Kennedy as they discuss the discovery that Kennedy came across earlier in the day.

Kennedy (to Willow):

I can't believe that we didn't realize it earlier. The key necessary to open the box containing the Orb of Orin is mystical and there's one person that either of us know of that comes anywhere close to that.

Willow (realizing):

It hides in plain sight. Of course, why didn't we think of her?

Kennedy:

Maybe because it's been over a year since we last seen the old gang.

Damian (interrupting):

Sorry to stick my nose into your path down memory lane but . . . what the hell are you talking about and who?

Willow:

Sorry D. Several years ago, a group of monks did have a mystical key, capable of opening dimensions, back in Sunnydale but then that hell-god Glory came after them. Fearing the key's safety, they made 'the key' human and sent it to Buffy in the form of a sister, Dawn, to hide the truth.

Natalie (listening):

You're saying that the mystical key needed to reveal the orb is human?

Willow:

Yeah but I didn't finish. Glory ultimately found Dawn and through someone else, opened the dimensional rift between dimensions. The portal didn't stay open for long as Buffy sacrificed herself to close it. The key has been powerless since then.

Natalie:

Wouldn't that energy be enough to open the box?

Willow:

I can't say for sure. The key's energy has remained dormant since the whole incident went down leading to my resurrecting my best friend leading to my turning evil and all that craziness I don't want to go into.

Damian:

Understood but I believe that the energy of that key is what we need to reveal the orb. Even if some of it was used, there should still be enough left to make an attempt to open the box.

Kennedy:

You think so?

Damian:

It is just a theory based on the story you just told . . . (looking down, he notices the dragon mark on his arm begin to glow as a strange but familiar feeling wash over the young man. The symbol in the center of his seal is modified as a lavender colored spiral heart etches in next to the spell book. The glow fades leaving him dumbfounded).

Natalie (to Damian):

What is it?

Damian:

I don't know. Suddenly I can feel Sam's essence right along with Mindy's. It's weird – especially because I didn't cause this.

Cut to: Alicia's Home – Night

The sisters wind down their evening as both prepare to head to bed for the night. Alicia joins her sister in the living room as they and their mother Lucinda settle down for a little family time before bed. Lucinda is flipping through television channels looking for a movie to watch.

Alicia (curious):

Still looking for something?

Lucinda:

This had to be a night where all the movies on aren't even worth watching.

Mindy:

Don't worry so much mom; we always have our collection of DVDs.

Lucinda (smiling):

That's true. See what you could find on the shelf ok dear?

Mindy:

Sure mom. (As she rises to get up, her eyes go solid white and her dragon mark on her arm starts glowing. In her head, she sees Samantha receiving the same mark on her arm and Damian noticing the glow from his mark. She suddenly flashes out of the vision falling back onto her couch.) Whoa.

Alicia (curious):

What happened there sis? You froze the second you got up like you had a vision or something.

Mindy (confused):

I guess that's what it was.

Alicia:

What is it that we have to kill?

Mindy:

Nothing, I saw Samantha get the same dragon symbol onto her arm that Damian and I have but hers is pink unlike Damian's dark blue and my purple one. The only difference is that both of theirs have a spiral heart design in the seal.

Lucinda:

I bet that's the same person that gave Damian the power of the seal to begin with. When did you get that mark of yours Mindy?

Mindy (to Lucinda):

I got it this morning in the library. Damian didn't realize that he had done it until it was over.

Lucinda (pondering):

I think the spiral hearts mean that they're connected not just as lovers but as the lord and mistress of magic.

Mindy:

I guess so. That was just strange.

Cut to: Rosedale High Library – Morning

The gang reassembles in the library as they await their first morning briefing. Damian and Samantha sit together holding hands admiring their magical-based tattoos as Mindy tries to get an understanding about what happened last night as Willow listens in. Kennedy, Alicia, and Elena chat about what they found out yesterday while Devin, Amelia and Lucy try to stay awake. James and Aberdeen enter with concerned looks on their faces getting the attention of the group.

James:

We have learned something rather ominous since we last met and it concerns you Elena.

Elena (curious):

What's so serious that it has to concern me?

James:

We learned that a new pack of very dangerous vampires arrived in town last night.

Lucy:

Chris told me about that. He told me that their leader is some chick named Melody something.

Elena (dejected):

Melody Barnes (the group turns to her). She used to be my best friend back in Alexandria but she died and became a vampire and almost did the same to me several months back causing my mom and me to move here.

Lucy:

Chris also told me that she's teamed up with Rizu; and D, you know as well as I do what that guy's like.

Damian:

Don't remind me. Rizu is one dangerous son of a bitch and an opponent not to be taken lightly.

James:

Nonetheless, this threat is far more dangerous than Yarza ever was.

Elena:

You guys need to know this right now: Melody is one dangerous bitch. She gave me the runaround back in Alexandria and she can summon demons like there's no tomorrow.

Amelia:

That makes her our primary target then right?

James:

Exactly, we don't know much about Rizu or why he's here so we should proceed with extreme caution when engaging him or his minions.

Group:

Understood!

Mr. Aberdeen (to Damian and Samantha):

There will be no training today guys. After yesterday, I'm giving you two the day off and judging by your arms, you've had quite the night.

Damian:

You could say that (the bell rings starting the school day as he turns to the group). See all of you tonight at the Rose. (The group leaves the library for their respective first classes.)

Dana:

You're performing tonight?

Damian:

Yeah. I got a request from someone who wants to help some mutual friends see the true nature of their hearts.

Lucy (jokingly):

You're playing matchmaker?

Damian:

Since you put it that way . . .

Cut to: The Black Rose – Night

The group splits off enjoying the various attractions as they await Damian's performance. As word spreads, the patrons gather around the stage. Backstage, Damian and Lucy prepare to hit the stage when Mindy sneaks away from her sister and catches up with the duo.

Mindy:

Are you two ready to do this?

Lucy:

As much as I want to help hook up your sister and Dana, I got to say this is completely nuts. You're banking on luck here that this'll even work.

Damian:

It's alright Lucy. I have to get a handle on this spell somehow. So, what song do you want us to sing?

Mindy:

It's this one (she hands them a CD) it's called "Just One Lifetime" by this guy J. Blackfoot and it should awaken their inner feelings.

Damian:

This should do it. The common denominator with my eyes and what happens seems to be the love songs. I don't know if it'll even happen but we'll see.

Mindy:

Thanks again guys and good luck. (She rushes back toward the crowd gathered around the stage.)

Lucy:

She really wants this to happen.

Damian (chuckling):

She'll do anything for her sister. Twenty bucks says the entire club is making out by the time we're done.

Lucy (scoffing):

Double it and you're on! (The duo shakes hands before getting to work on the song.)

Amongst the crowd, Mindy catches up with Samantha, Willow and Kennedy near the bar with a smile on her face.

Samantha:

Somebody's in a good mood tonight.

Mindy:

I'm about to get Alicia together with Dana and they have no idea I'm doing all of this.

Willow:

That's why you enlisted Damian to help with this plan of yours.

Mindy:

Alicia and Dana have been in denial of each other for too long and its driving me nuts. I'm sure the rest of the group has noticed it as well so I'm going to speed things along.

Samantha:

I've noticed. Maybe this will be good for the both of them – to be true to themselves.

Mindy (smiling):

That's what I'm hoping.

Willow:

That is unless the rest of the club starts reacting to his eyes.

Samantha:

Just make sure that Dana and Alicia end up dancing together.

Damian and Lucy walk onto the stage to the applause of the crowd that's gathered. Damian waves his hands calming the crowd down as he steps up to the microphone.

Damian:

What's cracking Black Rose! (Applause rains from the crowd before quickly calming.) I know that I wasn't scheduled to sing for you this evening but earlier this week; I got a request from a friend of mine who's playing matchmaker this evening to play something a little more romantic. Since this isn't my general forte, I've enlisted some help in my friend Lucy here, winner of the karaoke contest. (The crowd explodes in applause.) Alright everyone, grab your lover (he sees Alicia and Dana standing together) or your crush and jam out on the floor. Let's go! (The blues song begins as everyone starts swaying to the beat and a short vocal.)

Samantha (to Mindy):

This plan of yours better work.

Mindy:

It will. I have faith.

Damian/Lucy (singing):

_Just one lifetime of loving you honey won't be long enough_

_I'll love you till all the rivers run dry and my loving turns to dust_

Lucy (singing):

_If the beat of my heart should suddenly stop_

_My love will tick on just like a clock_

_Seasons may come and seasons may go_

_I'm with you come rain – shine, sleet or snow_

_I'll love you till all of the rivers run dry_

_Till the sun and the moon fall from the sky_

(As she breaks into the chorus, the couples in the crowd draw to one another. Damian watches as Mindy and Kimberly force Dana and Alicia to dance together but they avoid each other.)

_Just one lifetime of loving you honey won't be long enough (Don't you know that?)_

_I'll love you till all the rivers run dry and my loving turns to dust_

Damian (singing):

_Truer than true; deeper than deep_

_My feelings for you will always be_

_Solid as a rock; my love will remain_

_Stronger than steel; it'll never change_

(His eyes start glowing red as he keeps staring at Alicia and Dana. Mindy signals him as she tries again to get her sister and Dana to hold one another and succeeds.)

_You are my bell to the beat of my heart_

_My soul and my spirit; honey, that's where you are_

(As he breaks into the chorus, the couples in the club hold one another close as Alicia and Dana do the same swaying to the music. A smile comes across Mindy's face as she turns to the stage. Damian's eyes glow brighter keeping his focus on the two ladies.)

_Just one lifetime of loving you honey won't be long enough_

_I'll love you till all the rivers run dry and my loving turns to dust_

The beat continues as some couples kiss and others continue swaying. Damian's eyes maintain their red glow as Alicia and Dana unknowingly gain a similar glow around them as they look into each other's eyes lovingly. Damian smiles as he speaks through the music.)

Damian:

My friends; love is a precious gift that knows no rules or limits. Feelings may come and go, but love between two people, no matter their gender, is true and something that should be held onto regardless. Don't ever worry about yesterday or tomorrow; enjoy the connection you have between each other today and the love will always be there – even through the influence of father time. (Willow and Kennedy share a kiss along with the other couples on the dance floor. He winks at Samantha who blows him a kiss.) If anything remember this: Love is real and we should enjoy it while we have it – we're not guaranteed tomorrow. (Dana and Alicia start making out as they succumb to their feelings for each other much to the delight of the rest of the group.)

Lucy (singing):

_I'll love you till all of the rivers run dry_

Damian (singing):

_Till the sun and the moon fall from the sky_

Lucy/Damian (both singing):

_Just one lifetime of loving you honey won't be long enough (it won't, it won't, it won't be long enough)_

_I'll love you till all the rivers run dry and my loving turns to dust (turns to dust)_

_Just one lifetime of loving you honey won't be long enough_

_I'll love you till all the rivers run dry and my loving turns to dust_

_Just one lifetime of loving you honey won't be long enough_

_I'll love you till all the rivers run dry and my loving turns to dust_

_Just one lifetime of loving you honey won't be long enough_

_I'll love you till all the rivers run dry and my loving turns to dust_

(The crowd applauds as the song ends. Damian points Lucy in the direction where Alicia and Dana are as they finally break from their make-out session looking into each other's eyes lovingly. Mindy is all smiles as she gives the singers a thumbs-up as they take a bow before walking off the stage and toward them.)

BLACKOUT


	11. The Original Chosen One

_Slaying: The Next Generation_

_Episode 11: The Original Chosen One_

Alicia (V.O.)

I'm still in shock over what's happened in the last few days . . .

Cut to: Kimberly revealing her siren abilities at the school dance

A soothing voice washes over the gym as a gentle melody gets the demons attention. Looking around, Damian and Mindy notice Kimberly singing an alluring tune and her eyes are a bright sky blue. The remaining demons all slowly make their way to her. Kimberly's hands change into claws as she stabs each demon in its heart killing them instantly. Her eyes return to normal as her song ends.

Kimberly:

There. I said that nothing was going to ruin this dance.

Dana (exhausted):

That would make her a . . .

Kimberly:

Siren baby!

Cut to: Mindy being the first one marked by Damian's seal

Damian (focusing):

(Closing his eyes again, he focuses as the energy around the bright section of the seal starts to rise. The lights in the library flicker on and off as a bright blue dragon rises from the bright section of the seal shocking the group. The dragon immediately lunges for Mindy striking her left arm. She yelps in pain as the energy-laced dragon wraps itself around her left forearm and etches itself onto her skin in a purplish-white hue. Just below her palm, on her wrist, sits the seal but in the center sits the image of an all-seeing eye etched in a deep purple. Damian opens his eyes as the seal dissipates from under him as the energy drain causes him to stumble backwards only to be caught by Samantha.) Whoa, what just happened?

Lucy (awestruck):

I think you just magically tattooed Mindy. (She looks at the new tattoo as it cools down.)

Cut to: Samantha talking to Terrence as he brands her with the seal

Terrence:

He's not to know that we're having this talk.

Terrence:

Sam, I may have created the seal for my family, but it can also be conjured by those with elite magical skill such as you, the goddess and of course Damian.

Samantha:

What makes you think I'm elite? Damian is the strongest magical person in Rosedale other than Willow.

Terrence:

You're elite because of your connection to Damian and it's deeper than your dating relationship. As I said, you two are connected; or, you will be after you take on his dragon mark – that's why I'm here to begin with.

Samantha:

Huh?

Terrence:

Like this (he puts out his hands and conjures the seal and imprints it onto Samantha's left arm. She grimaces as the seal imprints just below her palm on her wrist. The dragon rises from it wrapping around her arm holding the seal in a way similar to the mark on Damian's and Mindy's arm. It etches itself in a lavender hue. In the center of the seal, an image of a spell book and a bluish-white spiral heart appears in deep lavender as the light fades along with Terrence.)

Cut to: Kennedy and Willow realize they already have a mystical key

Kennedy:

I can't believe that we didn't realize it earlier. The key necessary to open the box containing the Orb of Orin is mystical and there's one person that either of us know of that comes anywhere close to that.

Willow (realizing):

It hides in plain sight. Of course, why didn't we think of her?

Kennedy:

Maybe because it's been over a year since we last seen the old gang.

FADE TO BLACK

Cut to: Rosedale Magic Center – Midday

Madam Larissa sits at a table chatting with Damian and Samantha about the revelations about the Orb of Orin as Willow flips through various books looking for a teleportation spell.

Madam Larissa:

You think this key is what you need to reveal the Orb of Orin?

Damian:

We won't know until we give it a shot.

Willow (listening):

I'm not even sure that Dawn has any of the key's power left. I'm trying to see if there's anything about the key since I don't remember much about it.

Damian:

I told you that there should be energy left since not all of it was used to rip through the fabric of the dimensions.

Samantha:

Talk about going on faith here. You two are talking about bringing in the original slayer to Rosedale right? (She sees Damian digging into his backpack bringing out the box containing the Orb of Orin.)

Damian (to Samantha):

That's the plan at the moment. We couldn't ask them to come by plane then Rizu and his gang of thugs will find out about it so we're teleporting them here.

Madam Larissa:

Speaking of Slayers, any idea where our three slayers may be on this fine day?

Samantha (thinking):

Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Alicia or Dana since that night at the club.

Damian:

I know for sure that Elena is spending the day with her mother as they adjust to life around here.

Willow:

Understand that. Kennedy is helping Damian's mom with a surprise she has for you D.

Madam Larissa:

That's good. With the recent quiet we're still in, it's good to keep distracted with something other than fighting evil.

Damian (relaxed):

That's true for sure.

Cut to: Venice, Italy – Night

In the heart of the Italian Riviera sits the town of Venice, a decent sized town well known for its canals. Not much in the way of clubs, people find ways to entertain themselves from parties to roaming the streets looking for trouble. In an apartment on the west side of town, a blonde-haired female throws on a black jacket over a black shirt and red pants. Sticking a stake into her back pocket, she walks to the front door of the apartment.

Woman (yelling):

Dawn, I'm heading out. I have my key so lock up if you leave the place.

Dawn:

(She exits her bedroom wearing a blue and white private school uniform.) Ok Buffy, I'm not heading anywhere so I'll be here.

Buffy:

Stay safe and don't let anyone in. The last thing we need is to go another round with those arachnid demons from last week.

Dawn:

Don't remind me. I still have nightmares after that big one bit me.

Buffy:

We have to be careful around this area. This is not Rome you know. I still haven't found the slayers that live around this area and remember the demons here are after the key.

Dawn:

I'm not a helpless girl these days you know. I thought that once I opened that dimensional gate back in Sunnydale that the power was used up.

Buffy:

The demons around here don't think so. There's belief in the supernatural world that the power of the key can still be accessed.

Dawn (unconvincing):

Yeah right. There's no way I'll believe that anytime soon. These are the times that I wish that Willow was still around.

Buffy:

(She sits onto the sofa next to her sister.) I know but she's training in the Amazon and we haven't heard from her or the rest of the gang in months.

Dawn:

I got an email from Kennedy a few days ago (she pulls it up on her phone) saying that she and Willow are in some Louisiana town called Rosedale. Apparently, that town's sitting on a mystical hotspot or something and she's checking it out. Also, she's training some warlock down there too.

Buffy (surprised):

I didn't know Willow was stateside. I could've told her to check up on the rest of the gang. (The girls' computer rings out getting their attention. Turning it on, they see that someone is calling via Skype and accepting reveals Willow calling from Rosedale's Magic Center.) Hey Willow!

Willow:

Hey Buffy. Hey Dawn.

Buffy:

Thanks for not calling in forever. The last time I saw you, you said you were heading for Brazil.

Willow:

I am training there but I've been in this town in Louisiana called Rosedale for the last few weeks. Something strange is going on here though as mystical energy is everywhere in the area.

Dawn:

Sounds like another hellmouth to me.

Willow:

I don't think so. What's going on here is more magical than anything thus the reason I'm calling. In the last few weeks, I've been working with this powerful warlock here who's gained possession of the Orb of Orin.

Buffy:

That's what a demon around here called Duhmal was looking for several months back. Matter of fact, half the demonic leaders in Europe have been after Dawn and that orb you mentioned since we got here last year. We were never been this busy even when we took out The First.

Dawn:

You have no idea the chaos that's been going on just in Italy alone. We barely stay in one place longer than a month before we head somewhere else to help another slayer.

Buffy:

She's right. So what did you need?

Willow:

How about coming here to Rosedale for a while? We think that Dawn might be the only one who can open the box revealing the Orb of Orin. You can meet the slayers here along with the rest of the demon hunters that roll in this area.

Dawn (excited):

I'm down if it means getting the demons around here off our back. It's hard being the two of us.

Buffy (conceding):

If she's willing to go, then count me in. So, how are we getting there?

Willow:

We'll teleport you in two days.

Buffy (happy):

Can't wait (the conversation ends between the old friends). We better pack for our little trip.

Cut to: Rosedale Park – Afternoon

Children scatter about playing on the various playground attractions as the sun dives in and out of the clouds. Under the main canopy, Mindy and her group of friends hang about watching the younger ones and enjoying the cool, windy day.

Amelia (to Mindy):

So, how'd your sister react to what happened the other night at the club?

Mindy:

She hasn't spoken about it since it happened. She's been unusually quiet and hasn't spoken to anyone or annoyed me. Then again, she still doesn't know that I was behind the whole thing.

Everett:

At least those two finally gave in to their true feelings unlike someone else at this table (he turns to Mindy).

Kimberly (serious):

When are you going to get it through your thick head that she's not interested?

Everett:

I see it as my ultimate conquest.

Mindy (scoffing):

Somebody please shut him up.

Devin (smirking):

I can trap him in a cage of flames.

Nicole:

Scumbags like him deserve worst than that. I'd say we just ignore him.

Everett:

Good luck with that. Hardly anything is going to stop me form . . . (screams are heard from the playground as several hellhounds tear through the park scaring children) except for that.

Mindy (freaked):

We have to get those things out of here before those kids get hurt.

Everett:

I'll get the kids (he gets up and runs in the direction of the trapped young ones).

Nicole:

(She closes her book and starts after him.) I'll help.

Amelia (serious):

Devin and I will get the hellhounds. (She gets up only to be stopped by Kimberly.)

Kimberly (smiling):

Let me (she gets up and walks into the daylight) I haven't shown off all of my powers yet. (Her eyes turn a deep coral as she approaches the five hellhounds that roamed into the playground.) Hey you ugly bunch of dogs! (They all turn to her as she cracks a smile and begins humming a tune. They start toward her when her hands shift into claws and charges the hounds with blinding speed.)

Mindy:

She's something else. Who knew that a siren could do all that? (She watches a Kimberly slices one of the demons killing it before being tackled down by another one.)

Amelia:

We've got to back her up – come on Devin. (They start out to help her when Kimberly belts out a mind crippling scream affecting everyone in the park. Everyone grabs their ears in an attempt to protect themselves from the deafening scream.) What on earth?

Devin (yelling):

It's Kim. She doesn't know that she's affecting all of us. Good thing I know a spell I picked up recently – _sorasa reducto!_ (A red energy covers the ears of the entire group and the children that Everett and Nicole are helping.) Now we can help Kim - _inflarium incendo!_ (Flames shoot out of his hands past Kimberly hitting the hellhounds causing them to collapse in pain.)

Amelia (serious):

Now to get those things out of here - _levitatum tornadus sorata!_ (A huge tornado erupts from her hands sweeping up the hellhounds and blowing them away from the park into the nearby river.) There, that should do it.

Kimberly (gasping):

Thanks for that (she high-fives Devin and Amelia as they return to the group). Sorry for the ear-splitting scream I did; I was trying for something more direct but hey, I'm still getting used to my abilities.

Amelia:

It's cool. At least we got them out of here. Now we need to find out who summoned those things and why they were even here? (Nicole and Everett return after helping the children escape from the park.)

Nicole:

That's a good idea. I can look into that if you want.

Mindy (to Nicole):

Thanks, we don't need any new surprises right now. Devin and Amelia can help you and see what you can find out.

Devin:

You got it.

Cut to: Alicia's Home – Afternoon

Alicia helps her mother with household chores and she tries to clear her head and sort out her emotions after her make-out session with Dana at the club the other night. Lucinda exits her bedroom with a load of laundry walking towards the laundry room. She notices her daughter looking out the living room window deep in thought.

Lucinda (to Alicia):

You shouldn't think about what happened too much (she gets her daughter's attention) so what if you and Dana kissed at the club.

Alicia (bummed):

I wasn't ready to take that step yet. Since then, I've been avoiding talking to her about all of it.

Lucinda:

You can't avoid her forever. Eventually, you two are going to have to talk it out.

Alicia:

I just need time to figure all of this out. I mean, yeah I like her but it feels like we're being forced to hook up. I only came out last year so not everyone is even aware of it.

Lucinda:

I get the feeling it wasn't anything like that. (Her daughter looks at her confused.) The way you two act around each other in the last few weeks, I'm surprised it took your friends that long to catch on.

Alicia (realizing):

Now that I think about it, I think Mindy might've been behind the whole thing and got Damian involved somehow.

Lucinda:

That sounds like something Mindy would do. Now let me give you some advice (she sets down her laundry basket and approaches Alicia) talk to Dana. (A knock at the door gets their attention as she goes to open it.) Hey.

Dana (nervous):

Hey. Is Alicia home?

Lucinda (welcoming):

Of course, come on in. (She walks in and notices her friend on the couch and joins her.) I'll leave you two to talk alone. (She grabs her basket and leaves the room.)

Dana (scared):

I know we need to talk about the other night and what we did and . . .

Alicia (nervous):

Yeah we do. About that, I think Mindy tried to play matchmaker to get us together and then Damian played that song and . . . (she is interrupted by Dana kissing her deeply for several seconds before breaking) that happened.

Dana (shyly):

I've wanted to do what happened at the club so badly these last few weeks it's been driving me crazy. I just didn't know how to bring it up with you and well, after the last two times we kissed, I wasn't sure if you felt the way I do.

Alicia:

Same for me but I was too afraid to ruin our relationship as best friends and fighters. What about the rest of the gang?

Dana:

If you ask me, I think that they'll be fine with it. It's been hard holding back how I feel about you because of all the fighting we've been doing.

Alicia:

I know.

Dana:

Damian's message during his song has a point: we shouldn't live in fear of our feelings. We have an interesting relationship and I want to see where it goes. We have to be true to our hearts.

Alicia:

I would like that. (The two share a quick kiss before reclining on the couch enjoying each other's company.) I figure it was Mindy that made this happen and somehow she got Damian involved.

Dana:

Why doesn't that surprise me one bit? We'll have to thank them when next we see them.

Cut to: Downtown Rosedale – Night

Samantha and Elena walk out of a store with bags of snacks and drinks heading toward their homes. Leaving the heart of downtown, they head in the direction of Elena's apartment.

Elena:

So, you're bringing in the original slayer and her sister in the morning?

Samantha:

Yeah. They think that the power of the key is what needed to open the box with the Orb of Orin.

Elena:

I can't wait to see the person that I've only heard about from my watcher. She's my inspiration as far as my slaying went before I came here. Now I'm part of a gang dedicated to the fight.

Samantha:

For a while myself, it was just me before I met Damian. We developed our magical skills together before that attack by that gator demon Jarga and his tribe that we told you about. Ever since we learned about Alicia being the Slayer, we've been helping them with the fight ever since.

Elena:

I know that I haven't been in Rosedale very long but it feels nice to be part of a tight team like this. With the variety we have, I pity the fool who thinks that they can take all of us at full strength.

Voice:

Now I don't know about that. (A voice gets the girls' attention causing them to turn around. Xarxas stands with his arms folded.)

Samantha (freaked):

Oh shit! Xarxas? What the hell are you doing here?

Xarxas:

Samantha Avarn. I've come to get my revenge for what you did to my witches.

Elena (to Samantha confused):

What is he talking about?

Samantha (freaking):

He's the leader of the black witches who are based in Baton Rouge. I kind of left him in a heap after I stopped him a long time ago.

Xarxas:

Now it's payback time bitch!

Elena:

I'm not going to let that happen. (Melody steps out from behind the demon in her game face.) I figured you'd be here Melody.

Melody (smirking):

Hello Elena. Didn't think you'd see me again. We didn't finish our showdown in Alexandria. Now I can kill you.

Elena:

So not going to happen (she charges the vampire and their battle begins in the middle of the street).

Samantha:

Guess that leaves you and me (she takes a fighter's stance).

Xarxas:

You don't stand a chance. (Holding out his hands, a purplish toxin spews from them forcing Samantha to dodge his attack.) Will you just die already?

Samantha:

I'm going to be the one to kill you – believe me! (She dodges another blast but falls down. Another blast comes her way but she conjures the seal to block it.) Damian, help!

Cut to: Alicia's Home – Night

Mindy arrives home and notices Alicia and Dana snuggled together under a blanket. Lucinda peeks from around the kitchen and signals her to the kitchen. Walking by her sister and her new girlfriend, she glances at them with a smile as she walks into the kitchen.

Lucinda:

I just wanted to ask if you had anything to do with what happened at the club the other night.

Mindy (conceding):

I confess. Getting Alicia and Dana together was my idea. In order to keep it from them, I talked to Damian about singing to their hearts at the club and it worked like a charm.

Lucinda:

That was a dangerous move my daughter but no one was hurt so it's good.

Mindy (smiling):

I know mom but a necessary one. Those two can't keep hiding the true nature of their hearts even if it means being with each other. At least they can be open about . . . (suddenly, her eyes go blinding white as her tattoo begins to glow as well. In her head, she sees Samantha and Elena battling Xarxas and Melody and losing badly. She comes out of her vision with a stunned look on her face.) Oh boy.

Lucinda:

What is it?

Mindy (panicked):

Elena and Sam are in trouble (she runs into the living room bumping into a chair and the sofa facing the girls getting their attention). We got to go – now! Sam and Elena are in a fight against some demon I don't recognize.

Dana:

Well, we can't argue against the lady's visions. (She gets up and walks to the weapons trunk and picks up a broadsword for herself and Alicia.) It's time for the new lovers to rock and roll.

Alicia:

You sure said that right. (She takes the sword form Dana and heads for the door.) Mindy, stay here and call Damian and let him know what you saw.

Mindy:

I'm already ahead of you. (She takes her cell phone out of her pocket and dials a number.)

Cut to: Rosedale Magic Center – Night

Damian sees to the last customer of night as Madam Larissa begins locking the showcases and begins closing for the night. As the customer leaves, Damian packs his things and throws on his backpack and Willow gathers her books.

Damian:

Alright Madam Larissa, I'm out of here.

Madam Larissa:

Ok Damian. I'll see you tomorrow (she waves as he leaves followed by Willow).

Willow:

It'll be nice to see the back of my eyelids after a good day helping others.

Damian:

You can say that again. Come tomorrow morning Sam and I will create the portal that will bring your best friend here from Italy. That will be . . . (looking down, he notices his tattoo glowing erratically before calming down.) Hang on Sam. (His cell phone rings getting his attention.) Hey Mindy, I already know and I'm on my way. (He hangs up and turns to Willow.) We better get to the other side of town. Samantha and Elena have gotten into a fight with something rather nasty.

Willow:

Then let's go then. (They take off in a sprint towards the corner store.)

Cut to: Downtown Rosedale – Night

Samantha is barely hanging on by a thread as Xarxas continues his barrage of toxin attacks. Elena is struggling against Melody as she's thrown onto a bench breaking it in half.

Melody (confident):

I always was the better fighter; you never had a chance against me.

Elena (in pain):

(She struggles to her feet.) You're one to talk. I've gotten better since I've been here (the two charge one another and trade body shots. Elena lands a clean shot to Melody's face knocking her into a nearby bush.) I told you I'm much better than I was in Alexandria.

Melody:

It won't help you now! (She charges again and knocks Elena onto the sidewalk knocking her unconscious.) Told you I'd win.

Samantha (glancing):

Elena! (She starts over but a blast from Xarxas forces her back.)

Xarxas:

I'm your opponent so your attention should be on your own life. (He charges and grabs her by her shirt.) One touch from me onto your skin and you'll be dead in minutes. Now to exact my revenge on what you did to my witches – goodbye you stupid . . .

Damian (shouting):

_Vorsate!_ (A burst of blue energy streaks through the night hitting Xarxas in the side knocking him down and forcing him to release his grip on Samantha. Looking up, she sees Damian standing next to Willow with his arm stretched out.) Hey there.

Samantha (scared):

Damian (she rushes to his side and hugs him.) How did you know?

Damian: (smiling):

(He holds up his arm revealing his tattoo.) You know, these things are more than just for show. I rigged them to tell me and everyone that's connected when someone's in trouble. (They see Xarxas get back to his feet with a scowl on his face.)

Xarxas (angry):

Who in the hell has the gall to strike me? (He looks over and sees Samantha has joined Damian and Willow.) No way, the warlock with the seal – now this is my lucky day.

Damian (serious):

No one lays a finger on my girl and gets away with it.

Further down the street, Melody stands above an unconscious Elena as she kicks her into a light pole.

Melody:

You know, this was way too easy. I should've known you don't have what it takes to kill your old best friend. (A tap on the shoulder forces her to turn around.)

Dana:

Excuse me (she punches Melody in the face knocking her down). She doesn't need a friend like you when she's got a gang like us. (Alicia comes charging in and tackles the vampire to the street.) Help Damian. I can handle her on my own.

Alicia:

If you say so (she walks up and gives her a quick kiss) then good luck. (She rushes over to Damian's battle with Xarxas.) What's the deal with him?

Samantha:

His name's Xarxas, a toxic demon whom I had an encounter with during my time in Baton Rouge some time ago. I beat him back then and he's still holding a grudge.

Damian (scoffing):

What a surprise. These things don't know when to quit.

Xarxas:

I didn't sign up for all of this – Melody, let's get out of here. We'll finish this another time.

Melody (in pain):

Fine, I was hoping to get rid of poor Elena tonight but now the odds are against us. Let's go. (The two rush for the woods next to the street heading back to the caves.)

Samantha (relieved):

That was a little too close for comfort.

Alicia:

You're telling me. If Mindy didn't get that vision (she turns to Damian) and by the way I need to thank you for what you two did for Dana and me, then we wouldn't have known about this whole mess out here. (Dana and Elena join up with the rest of the group.)

Elena (confused):

When did you all get here?

Damian:

Someone sent a supernatural distress signal. Now let's all go home and get some sleep. We have a guest to welcome tomorrow.

Cut to: Rosedale Caves – Night

Melody and Xarxas return from the battle disgusted with the way things went down. Rizu walks out of an adjourning cave and notices his friends.

Rizu:

I take it things didn't go too well tonight?

Xarxas (frustrated):

We had our respective revenge plans in full motion until that blasted warlock and another slayer showed up and ruined the fun.

Melody (in pain):

It still hurts where that slayer tackled me into the street.

Rizu:

I guess that I shouldn't be surprised. My guess is that warlock has started expanding his power so now he can sense when others are in trouble. We're going to have to think outside the box and I've been looking into our next mission.

Xarxas:

What are you up to you old bat?

Rizu:

You'll find out soon enough. (He walks back to the cave he came out of. He enters a room with several demons chained together on the wall.) It's almost time, soon you'll take me to the jewel that sits at the bottom of that crazy lake.

Female Demon #1:

There's no way you're getting your hands on that thing.

Rizu:

We'll see about that – ha, ha, ha!

Cut to: Rosedale Magic Center – Morning

The whole gang assembles in the shop as Damian and Devin clear the back wall as the preparations are underway to open the portal. Willow opens a book to the spell they are going to use.

Willow:

I have the spell right here. You two think you can run it through the seal?

Damian (smiling):

That shouldn't be a problem at all.

Alicia:

I haven't been this excited in quite a while.

Dana:

Not since me?

Alicia (apologetic):

Sorry sweetie. You know what I mean.

Mindy (admiring):

You two are perfect for each other.

Damian (serious):

Alright, it's time to do this (he turns to Samantha) you ready?

Samantha:

I'm ready.

Damian:

Willow, where are we aiming this portal spell?

Willow:

Venice, Italy. The spell will do the rest.

Holding out both of their hands, their hands begin to glow their respective colors as the seal forms in front of each magical person. On a far wall, the seals merge and open a portal as it extends deep into the wall. Several seconds later, in the brightness of the portal, two females – one with blonde hair wearing a red jacket carrying an unique weapon and a shorter brunette wearing a blue fleece – exit the portal and each is carrying a suitcase. The portal closes behind them as Damian and Samantha, now drained, to relax in the chairs behind them.

Dawn (elated):

Hey Willow! (She rushes into her arms.)

Willow (happy):

Hey Dawn. It's been a long time.

Buffy (smiling):

Hey Will (she hugs her best friend) good to see you.

Kennedy (peeved):

I haven't seen you in ages, commander.

Buffy (smirking):

How have you been Ken? (The two share a hug.)

Willow:

Same for me Buff. Things have been rough in Europe huh?

Dawn:

You have no idea. Those idiots over there are after this Orb of Orin and me for the last year.

Damian:

That confirms my suspicions (he takes out the box containing the Orb of Orin) regarding this.

Buffy:

I take it this is the warlock you've been working with for the last few weeks.

Damian (smiling):

Pardon my rudeness. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Damian DiMarco (the two shake hands) and these are Rosedale's demon hunters. (The group all waves their hellos.)

Buffy:

It's nice to meet all of you.

Dawn (curious):

So, what's with the box you're holding?

Damian:

As you've already heard, we believe that you're the key to opening this thing and revealing the Orb of Orin. I got this thing recently but we're no closer to opening it. Why don't you give it a try Dawn?

Buffy:

Are you sure this won't erase her?

Willow:

We're not sure.

Damian:

You worry too much. Nothing will happen to her.

Dawn:

Sure I guess (she gets the box from Damian).

Immediately, the box responds to the key's presence within Dawn and begins to fragment forcing her to set it on the table. The box reformats itself into the shape of a sphere and fills with bluish-white energy and the Seal of Azarth imprints itself in the mist of energy. The sphere rises and floats toward Damian.

Willow:

So this is the Orb of Orin – a mystical sphere of power belonging to the lord of magic. (She notices Damian getting a closer look at it.) That might not be a good idea.

Damian:

(He steps back from the orb with a curious look.) You're probably right but the question remains: now that we have it; what do we do with it?

Madam Larissa:

Leave that to me (she walks up and takes the orb from the table) I'll keep it safe. I may be the shop owner, but I also am keeper of the Orbs of Destiny. Getting this one has been a chore but thanks to you guys, it's in safe hands. I'll put this away. (She takes the orb and walks to the back.)

Samantha:

That's it? I thought there'd be more to it.

Damian (shrugging):

Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk. Hey Buffy and Dawn, how about I show you ladies around town and help you find a place to crash.

Elena (awestruck):

Leave that to me. There's a vacant apartment near me and I'd love to get to know the original Slayer.

Alicia (peeved):

You're not the only one. (The ladies argue as they leave the shop with Buffy and Dawn.)

BLACKOUT


	12. Artifacts of the Siren Queen

_Slaying: The Next Generation_

_Episode 12: Artifacts of the Siren Queen_

Samantha (V.O.)

You aren't going to believe what's happened to us recently . . .

Cut to: Kimberly revealing her siren abilities at the dance and the park

A soothing voice washes over the gym as a gentle melody gets the demons attention. Looking around, Damian and Mindy notice Kimberly singing an alluring tune and her eyes are a bright sky blue. The remaining demons all slowly make their way to her. Kimberly's hands change into claws as she stabs each demon in its heart killing them instantly. Her eyes return to normal as her song ends.

Dana (exhausted):

That would make her a . . .

Kimberly (proud):

Siren baby!

Cut to: Rizu meeting Xarxas and Melody in the caves

Melody:

I'm pledging my services to you Master Rizu.

Rizu (realizing):

Ah Melody. It's been a long time.

Elena (V.O.):

Melody is one dangerous bitch. She gave me the runaround back in Alexandria and she can summon demons like there's no tomorrow.

Samantha (V.O.):

His name's Xarxas, a toxic demon whom I had an encounter with during my time in Baton Rouge some time ago.

Cut to: Damian explaining how the seal identifies beings that can be marked

Damian (V.O.)

I guess that my particular mark brands the person with the seal but with the quality that best suits them. My ancestor Terrence told me the seal can identify any one of six specific traits within people or demons: power, audaciousness, truthfulness, humility, astuteness and insight.

FADE TO BLACK

Cut to: Lake Bluestem – Midday

Outside of Rosedale Park sits a very expansive and deep lake that many residents dare not to swim in – Lake Bluestem. Legends speak of a variety of underwater demons that terrorize the beachfronts keeping everyone from enjoying a day at the beachfront. Bones have been found on the beaches causing authorities to keep a closer eye on those who venture to the lake and they are advised to keep a safe distance. Braving the risks, Kimberly walks down the lakefront and switches to a swimsuit as her eyes start to glow a deep coral.

Kimberly (thinking to herself):

Now this is more like it (she dives in and immediately heads deep underwater causing her appearance to change into a flowing coral dress) I feel more alive in the water. (She observes the marine life and swims along with the fish that inhabit the lake.) I love the fish down here. If only those idiots up top can see this – the underwater world is amazing. It's a good thing that I discovered that I can breathe down here. (She continues along until the sound of drilling get her attention.) Wonder what that sound is? (She swims toward the sound of the noise.)

In the deepest part of the lake near its center, Jarga and several other gator demons use various digging materials to plow up the sea floor. Two more demons drag down an underwater digging machine.

Jarga (pointing):

Alright my brothers, dig out that chest. (A shovel hits metal and its sound radiates throughout the lake scaring the fish.)

Gator Demon #1:

We've hit something here Master Jarga (the demon swims aside as Jarga eases in and gets a better look. He notices a bright blue chest.)

Jarga (laughing):

This is it boys . . . get it out of there and take it to Rizu.

Gator Demon #1:

Of course (the digging continues as Kimberly looks on from behind a rock formation out of sight from the demons.)

Kimberly (watching):

What are they digging up down there? (She notices two of the demons reach for the chest only to hit a barrier and be pushed back.)

Jarga:

What's going on? Why can't you grab that chest?

Gator Demon #2:

It's magically protected. None of us can get near it.

Jarga (frustrated):

Then bring in the sirens! (Two more demons bring down two full-blooded sirens bound in chains to the surprise of a stunned Kimberly watching from a distance.)

Kimberly (stunned):

What the hell are they doing? (She stays out of sight as the sirens are brought toward the chest.)

Jarga:

Rizu claims that only sirens can break the barrier and open the chest so float on down and do it.

Siren #1:

Fine, if it means our release. (She floats down and reaches for the chest but it electrifies her killing her instantly.)

Jarga (shouting):

How's that possible? I was told that a siren's touch could break the barrier (he turns to the second siren afraid of dying) tell me what's going on?

Siren #2:

I don't know. All I can recall is that the only way to break the barrier is to either find a descendant of the one who cast it or a siren with human blood.

Jarga (frustrated):

Nothing like that exist (he throws the siren toward the chest but she backs down.) Now open that damn chest!

Siren #2:

It won't work; any purebred siren that touches ends up like her (he points to the charred remains of the first siren).

Gator Demon #1:

Master, this is getting us nowhere, maybe we should head back? This freshwater is making us sick.

Jarga (growling):

Fine, back to the swamps to heal up my brothers (the gators swim to the surface leaving the chest behind.)

Kimberly:

Now that those assholes are gone (she swims out toward the chest) I can get a better look at this thing. (She gets a closer look at the chest and notices the glow of the barrier.) Interesting, no wonder those fools couldn't get near it. (She reaches for the barrier and as she touches it, the barrier dissipates and the chest rises from its resting place and into her arms.) What is this thing and how come it responded to my touch and not those other sirens? I better talk to Damian about this . . . maybe he has some answers. (She swims back to the surface and once she drags the chest out of the water, her appearance returns to her swimsuit as her best friends Mindy and Amelia hung about watching her struggle with the chest.)

Mindy:

Swimming in the demon-infested waters again? You are something else.

Kimberly:

So what of it? Besides (she points to the bright blue chest) I found this thing.

Amelia (observing):

(She reaches for the chest only for the barrier to reform around it.) What is it and why the barrier?

Kimberly:

All I know it's a siren artifact and it only reacts to my touch. Help me get this thing to Damian's place so he can look at it.

Cut to: Rosedale Caves – Early Afternoon

Rizu is pacing back and forth eagerly awaiting the return of the mysterious chest from the bottom of the lake. Jarga trudges in dripping wet along with several of his gator demons. Melody and Xarxas walk out of an adjourning room.

Rizu (miffed):

Where's the chest Jarga?

Jarga (shaking his head):

We couldn't retrieve it. The chest has a barrier around it so no demon can touch it without being killed.

Rizu:

That's why I gave you all anti-magic crystals around your necks.

Jarga:

It had no effect. The barrier was stronger than the crystals if that's even possible.

Xarxas:

Never leave a peanut-sized gator to do a demon's job. Let me at this thing and I'll get it.

Melody (sarcastic):

Sure if you can breathe underwater. (Xarxas groans sitting on the sofa.)

Jarga:

Give us another siren and we'll go and try again.

Rizu:

Don't bother. If you go back there again you'll attract some unwanted attention.

Xarxas:

You mean from the warlock and his gang of killers?

Jarga:

He means the Slayer and her little friend who I still want to rip out her heart.

Melody (remembering):

I think that they're dating now – yuck!

Jarga:

No kidding? That's going to make killing that girl much more satisfying watching the Slayer suffer.

Rizu:

Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. As far as we know, that warlock and those Slayers don't know we're after the siren queen Seriah's treasures and we need to keep it that way. Any leads on the sword and the ring?

Melody:

We still have no whereabouts on the ring but the sword has been tracked to the museum exhibit downtown.

Rizu:

Very well, Melody, take a few vampires to the museum after closing tonight and kill off anyone that gets in the way. I'll come in behind you with Jarga and his tribe and retrieve the blade myself.

Melody (smirking):

As you wish (she walks out through a separate cave.)

Rizu (smiling evilly):

All goes well, that blade will make me unstoppable.

Cut to: Damian's Home – Late Afternoon

The living room in Damian's home is full of people as he sits in an armchair with Samantha in his lap. Kennedy sits on the floor in front of Willow who's on the couch. Next to them sits Buffy as Dawn sits in a chair next to Damian's mother Natalie. Alicia and Dana walk out of the kitchen with several bowls of snacks and two 12-pack boxes of sodas. The leaders all trade war-stories about their past exploits and laughter echoes through the home.

Damian (laughing):

Wait a second . . . you actually blew that thing up with a rocket launcher? Now that's a riot.

Buffy (reflecting):

That was nothing compared to blowing up a high school gym full of vamps.

Alicia:

That's nothing compared to when I first became a Slayer, I had to blow up the old casket factory because a group of demons had kidnapped a bunch of teens to turn them into these furies and that's how I met Dana here. I rescued the hostages and found a room full of explosives and blew the place to smithereens.

Willow:

At our high-school graduation, we had to blow up our old high school when the mayor turned himself into a demon. That got real ugly.

Samantha:

Too bad we don't have any war stories like that . . . other than the time that I had to deal with those damn witches down in Baton Rouge.

Damian (curious):

You haven't spilled on the full story on what happened back then.

Samantha:

During that summer I spent down there, I had a run-in with that Xarxas creep that we met the other night. He and his witches were protecting a very old book of spells and it got ugly real quick. I left him buried under three walls of rubble and I killed all of his witches and took that book with me. He's been after me ever since and then the other night . . .

Alicia:

That's why that demon was fixated on you in the first place.

Samantha:

Yeah. He still hasn't gotten over it.

Dawn:

So Damian, what kinds of enemies have you dealt with that have come back to haunt the group?

Damian:

There's our current problem – Rizu. He and I have a very colored history. I, along a fellow witch named Lucy who you met at the shop, dealt with him two years back when we all ended up stranded on an island sealed off by magic. He tried to kill us so we sort of dropped a mountain on top of him. The mountain was the source of the magic surrounding the island and disabling it allowed the two of us to escape that hellhole.

Buffy:

Damn. Remind me never to piss you off. (The group laughs.) Man, no matter where we are or who we're fighting, we always end up with some crazy stories.

Damian:

(He holds up his can of Coke.) True that. (A knock at the door gets everyone's attention.)

Natalie (shouting):

Come in! (The door opens and in walks Mindy, Amelia, Kimberly carrying a strange bright-blue chest and an older woman as they all enter the crowded living room.)

Kimberly (unsure):

We've been looking for you all day Damian. I found this strange chest and I'm the only person that can hold it. I was wondering if you could check it out and see what's what?

Damian (growing curious):

Ok, before I even consider going near that chest . . . where'd the hell you get it?

Woman:

(She stands at 5'10" with jet black hair and wearing a white dress over a black jacket.) It's nothing that I can get near being either – I was nearly electrocuted.

Natalie (consoling):

Calm down Miranda (she motions her friend to take a seat in a chair next to her) and let your daughter explain what's going on.

Miranda:

Alright, go on Kim.

Kimberly:

Thanks mom. Earlier today, I was swimming with the fish in Lake Bluestem when I came across Jarga and those gator demons digging around on the lakebed.

Alicia:

Why the hell would those salt-water peanut brains be digging around Lake Bluestem for?

Dana:

Remember sweetie that Jarga has a peanut for a brain.

Kimberly (interrupting):

Ladies (they turn to the teen with the chest). Anyway, I overheard him saying something about taking this thing to Rizu but they couldn't get near it. They even brought in two sirens and even they couldn't get close to it and this barrier around this thing killed one of them. They finally gave up on it and left and when they were out of sight, I went to get a look at this and I could pick it up easily. What I don't understand is that I'm half-siren yet I'm able to hold this thing and my mom is full siren and it almost killed her – what's the deal?

Damian (thinking):

That sounds like a barrier spell but this one's unique . . . I can tell. Let's test it to see what kind of spell it is. Set the box on the table. (Kimberly sets the box onto the table.) Now Alicia, try and pick it up.

Alicia:

Ok (she walks to the box and tries to touch it only for it to shock her forcing her hand away) what was that?

Damian:

Well, this has my attention now (he gets up and walks to the box) Dana, why don't you give it a try.

Dana:

I guess (she walks past Damian and is able to touch the box and tries to pick it up) this thing's heavy.

Damian:

That settles it . . . this isn't just a barrier spell – it's an enchantment and a very specific one.

Natalie:

What kind of enchantment . . . besides the fact that I can feel our ancestor's magic in this thing.

Damian (smiling):

That's it mom. This enchantment was enacted by Terrence and now it's time to find out why Rizu is interested in this thing (he puts his hand over the box) release! (The enchantment dissipates over the box and the glow fades.) Ok Kim, you can open it now.

Kimberly (nervous):

Alright (she slowly eases the top of the chest open revealing a dull, pinkish-orange gem inside a necklace laced in white gold and silver). What is this?

Miranda (realizing):

That's the Gem of Asara.

Dawn:

The what?

Samantha:

The Gem of Asara; it's a very rare artifact that was once worn by an evil queen.

Damian:

Hold on a second. Buffy, can you throw me that book on the living room table?

Buffy:

Here you go (she tosses him the book "Underwater Rulers").

Damian:

Thanks. (He flips through the book in a hurry finding the page he's looking for.) I thought I recognized the gem from somewhere; it was in the possession of the siren queen Seriah.

Kimberly:

I've read tons of stuff on the family heritage but I've never heard of someone like that.

Miranda:

Neither have I. What does the book say about her?

Damian (reading):

Let's see. Seriah once ruled the three siren clans in the late 1600s with an iron fist but she drew the ire of her subjects leading to a coup. Fearing that the Powers That Be would more likely strip her of her powers, she ran and sought out the counsel of her one true friend – the warlock Terrence O'Brien. Terrence agreed to help her and Seriah gave up her powers dividing them up among her three most precious items: the Gem of Asara, the Sword of Banshira, and the Ring of Evalis. During the process, Seriah declared that only a siren with human blood can ever access these items and her power and only an O'Brien warlock can release the spell encasing the power of these items. Afterwards, Terrence sealed them up in various chests and teleported them to the far reaches of the world never to be found again (he closes the book). That is, until now.

Kimberly:

Does that mean that I'm meant to have these things?

Miranda:

Maybe but we won't know for sure until we find all three and activate them.

Dawn (realizing):

Hang on (she searches her purse and pulls out a silver ring with a dull pinkish-orange gem encased on top) I think this is the Ring of Evalis. I got if off an Italian trader a few months back.

Miranda:

(She takes the ring from Dawn for a closer look.) She's right. That's what this is although I feel no power from it. (She gives it to Kimberly.) How are you able to hold it?

Dawn:

I don't know. I've been able to hold it like it's nothing.

Willow:

The key is older than the magic that's on the ring. So it must've cancelled out the power in the ring or something like that but as she said, it's blocked.

Damian:

The power remains locked inside both items and I should be able to undo the spell rather easily since it is my ancestor's magic – that is, if it's ok with Kim. These are her items now since she found the gem.

Kimberly:

I want to see if these items are indeed mine to have so let's do it. (She puts the ring on her left ring finger and Miranda puts the Gem of Asara around her neck.)

Damian:

Alright, everyone stand back. (Everyone backs up as he puts his finger on the gem around Kimberly's neck.) Seal of Azarth; sever the ties that bind the power of these items! (Instantly, the seal forms between the two individuals forcing Damian back. Keeping his focus, the section of the seal representing power grows brighter as Kimberly gains a coral colored aura as the items come alive. Energy radiates from the seal in the form of a dragon striking Kimberly's left arm. She cringes as the dragon wraps itself around her left forearm and etches itself in a bright coral in conjunction with her two jewels. Just below the palm on her wrist sits the seal but in the center, a water droplet etches itself in bright orange surrounded by pink musical notes. The seal dissipates as Kimberly gains control of her power.) There you go. You are now linked to Mindy, Sam and me.

Kimberly (awestruck):

Wow (she notices the dragon tattoo on her arm) I didn't know this was a part of it.

Mindy:

Now that's power (she walks up and hugs her best friend) so what about – ah! (Suddenly, her eyes go blinding white and her dragon tattoo starts to glow. In her head, she sees Rizu at the museum going after the Sword of Banshira along with Melody and Jarga who have company with them. She comes out of her vision shaking her head.) Gang, we have trouble. Rizu is planning a raid on the history museum tonight and I think I saw him getting his hands on the Sword of Banshira.

Damian:

If that's the case, then we better get it first. I don't want to know what'll happen if he's able to touch it. Dana, it looks like you and Jarga get to finish your feud after all.

Dana:

That's fine by me. I've wanted his head for the longest.

Alicia:

Well, we know what we're doing tonight. Buffy, you want in on this action.

Buffy:

Why not? I haven't hit anything in a few days. Damian, what's the plan?

Damian:

We go after dark.

Cut to: Rosedale History Museum – Night

Across from City Hall sits a long, tall brick building – Rosedale History Museum – the oldest building in town. Through the years, items that have been discovered have been placed here for the town and various visitors to check out. In the heart of the museum sits the town's most famous artifact – a rusted sword once owned by an Army general during the Battle of New Orleans. Right next to it sits the newly restored Sword of Banshira, a long double-blade with a turquoise design glowing a bright sky-blue. Outside of the museum, Rizu, Melody, Xarxas and Jarga, along with their entourage, stand before the museum doors.

Rizu (smiling):

It won't be long now. Soon the Sword of Banshira will be in my hands. That warlock won't stand a chance.

Melody:

Nights like this that makes it worth it to be a vampire. Let's clear this place out and get out of here. History always puts me to sleep.

Rizu:

Don't be in such a rush. I want to savor this moment before we do this.

Xarxas:

This has to be your finest achievement my friend.

Jarga:

I don't care about the achievement; I just want rip some poor sap apart. (A noise behind them gets their attention as they see nine people walk in view of the streetlight.)

Dana:

Too bad you're not going to get the chance you peanut-brained little bastard. (She stands with her arms folded along with Damian, Alicia, Samantha, Mindy, Kimberly, Kennedy, Willow, Amelia and Buffy.)

Jarga (to Dana):

And here I am about to be bored. You've come for your death you silly human. How fortunate.

Rizu:

So meet again eh Damian?

Damian:

I see your ego is still as inflated as ever Rizu. So what are you after this time – the Sword of Banshira? (Rizu clenches his fist growing angry.) What? Did I just strike a nerve?

Rizu:

So what if I'm after it . . . that sword is mine so back off.

Kimberly (serious):

No way! That sword belongs to me and you're not getting your slimy little hands on it.

Rizu:

That means . . . you're the half-breed siren! (Kimberly smiles) Jarga, guard the sword and Melody, kill them! (Jarga and his tribe go after the sword as Rizu goes after them. Melody's vampires charge after the group.

Damian (serious):

Kim, go and get your sword and stop for nothing. Dana and Alicia: watch her back and I'll be there as soon as I can. (The three run off toward the building.) Dana?

Dana:

Yeah?

Damian:

Jarga's all yours so settle your feud. (She smiles as she and Alicia catch up to Kimberly just inside the doors.)

Samantha:

Xarxas is my opponent so I've got him (she sprints toward the side of the building) Kennedy, back me up?

Kennedy:

I'm with you.

Willow:

I'm coming with you. (The three charge after the toxic demon on the side of the building.)

Amelia:

I'll handle the vampires on my own.

Damian (to Buffy and Mindy serious):

I guess that leaves the tree of us to go after Rizu. (The three charge into the building after Rizu.)

On the museum's second floor, Kimberly, Dana and Alicia catch up with Jarga and his demons in front of the case containing the Sword of Banshira – a bright coral and silver curved double-blade with green and gold trim with a bright coral gem on the edge of the handgrip.

Dana (taunting):

Come on Jarga! Let's dance.

Jarga (snarling):

Brothers . . . get the slayer. This girl is mine (he charges after Dana who side-steps him.) Stay still so I can kill you.

Dana:

Not a chance slowpoke. (She dodges his second attack before doing a spin-kick to the back of the gator demon's head knocking him down. She grabs his tail and spins him around before her muscles give out letting him go. He flies into one of the showcases knocking him unconscious. She looks over and sees Alicia having an easier time with the other gator demons.) Need any help over there love?

Alicia:

No thanks babe. I've got things well under control (she knocks one of the gator demons down when a loud crash echoes through the room followed by red flashing lights of the alarms ringing through the building.) You got that blade yet Kim?

Kimberly:

Not yet . . . I can't break this case (she notices Jarga getting to his feet sneaking up behind Dana) Dana, watch out! (Scared for her friend, her eyes turn a bright coral as she breaks through the case and grabs the blade. At that second, an explosion blows the doors off their hinges as Rizu is blown into the room and slams into the wall behind Kimberly and the battling gators.) Got it! (The blade reacts to her powers as a sheath forms on her back in a design similar to the sword.)

Outside, Amelia unleashes a tornado dusting four of the vampires that Melody had with her at the beginning of the fight. Melody charges and tackles her to the dirt.

Melody:

I'd prefer to kill Elena but you'll have to do tonight.

Amelia (smiling):

Too bad (she throws Melody off of her and jumps to her feet) if you think I'm just a one-trick pony then you're sadly mistaken. (She pulls out a stake from her jacket pocket.)

Melody (to her vampires):

What are you waiting for you fools? Get her! (They rush her to no avail as she fights her way through the onslaught by punching one in the mouth before spinning around and dusting two more vampires. The rest flee the area.) Oh great. That's the last time that I find any help around here.

Amelia (smirking):

What happened to your precious help? From what Elena speaks of, you're supposed to be this badass but look at you, serving a whack job like Rizu.

Melody (angry):

You don't know what you're talking about? (She runs toward Amelia and the pair trade blows.) I'm doing this on my own terms! Besides, I'm here for Elena only and you're nothing more than a useless witch! (She punches Amelia in the mouth knocking her down.)

Amelia:

No one calls me useless and gets away with it (she jumps up and punches Melody in the mouth. She goes to stake her but she jumps back. An explosion from the building gets their attention.) Well, looks like we'll have to finish this another time. (She runs for the building as Melody rushes after her.)

Inside, Kimberly holds onto the sword for dear life as Rizu attacks relentlessly. Dana is still fighting with Jarga as Alicia rushes to help Kimberly as Buffy, Mindy and Damian rush into the room.

Rizu (to Kimberly):

Hand over the sword and the jewels siren. I'm the only one deserving of that power.

Kimberly:

This sword is mine and you're not going to lay one finger on me. This power belongs to me and no one else.

Rizu:

That answer will cost you your life (energy forms in his hands as Kimberly takes a defensive stance.)

Damian (freaked):

Not happening Rizu (he holds out his hands as he conjures the seal in the direction of Kimberly) Seal, I release the power of the Sword of Banshira and unleash the full power of the siren queen! (The sword glows a bright coral along with the gem and the ring enveloping the young siren in a pinkish-orange aura. Her appearance changes into that of a demon with deep, coral eyes and skin as her dragon tattoo glows along with the three items.)

Jarga (concerned):

I'm coming Rizu (he starts after her only to be stopped by Alicia).

Alicia (defiant):

That's not your fight.

Jarga (snarling):

Out of my way Slayer (he grabs her by her shirt and throws her across the room landing in front of Damian who's still maintaining the seal. Buffy runs from behind him tackling Rizu into a glass case.)

Dana (angry):

Alicia! (She runs after Jarga punching him in the gut before grabbing and snapping his neck killing him. The other gator demons rush out of the building out of fear for their lives. She rushes to Alicia's side in front of Damian.) Are you alright?

Alicia (smiling):

I am now thanks to you.

Dana:

I'll never let anything happen to you (she hugs her girl).

Alicia:

I know. (The girls get to their feet not noticing one of the heads on Damian's seal representing truthfulness begin to glow and release an energy wrapped dragon. The dragon splits into two striking both girls on their left arm. The dragon wraps around their respective forearms engraving itself in a black hue on Alicia and a white hue on Dana. Below their respective palms on their left wrist, the seal engraves itself on both girls but in the center on Alicia's arm, the yin and yang symbol appears next to a golden spiral heart. On Dana's arm, the center of her seal has the same symbol next to a golden spiral heart. Their new tattoos cool down as they take notice.) Well, that's what it feels like to be branded.

Damian (miffed):

Ladies you're blocking my view. (They step aside as Buffy is knocked backwards into Alicia and Dana.)

Kimberly (dark):

You might want to back away right now. If I attack you right now, this building is as good as gone and so will everyone else.

Rizu:

Is that a threat? You really don't have a chance.

Damian (angry):

(The seal remains in front of him as he moves to Kimberly's side.) You really want to tempt fate? Right now, I'm the only thing holding her back from tearing you apart. Her power alone will destroy this building and everyone in it. Don't tempt me to cut her loose.

Willow, Kennedy and Samantha barge into the room as Xarxas fires toxic sludge attacks. Xarxas notices Jarga's dead body and rushes over to Rizu who's still staring at Kimberly. Amelia and Melody crash into the room locked in a fierce battle.

Xarxas:

Rizu, I suggest we get out of here. We've lost this round, I'm at my limit and we're outnumbered now. (He starts to pull his friend toward the door.)

Rizu:

Not until I get that sword (he shrugs off his friend and goes after Kimberly again when he's tackled by Kennedy and Buffy.) Get off me you stupid girls (he forces them off of him and he gets to his feet.) Give me that sword!

Xarxas:

I hate to do this but . . . (he spews a mist of blinding smoke from his body enveloping the room blinding everyone allowing the demons to make their getaway. The smoke clears to reveal that everyone is gone.)

Kennedy:

Where'd they go?

Kimberly:

(She powers down and sheaths her new weapon.) I guess they left before I killed them all. Thanks for holding me back Damian.

Damian:

You were lucky I was able to. Your power would've destroyed the building and us along with it. My guess is that your soul is a descendant of the siren queen which allows you to hold those items.

Buffy:

Makes sense to me. (She notices Alicia and Dana looking at their tattoos. She turns to Damian deep in thought.) So, what's the story of those dragon tattoos?

Alicia:

Oh yeah, I forgot he can do that now and he did the two of us at the end of that fight (she and Dana show off their newly acquired tattoos).

Damian (surprised):

Whoa, I had no idea that even happened. I was so focused on keeping Kim from killing us all with her power that I honestly didn't even notice my mark on you two.

Willow (to Buffy):

He has the ability to put his mark onto those in the fight like we are. He's destined to be over even me when it comes to magic.

Amelia:

This conversation is fascinating and all but . . . can we get the hell out of here. We've made a mess of this place and I'm sure the authorities will be here any second.

Kimberly (exhausted):

I'm down with that. This power is exhausting and I need sleep.

Buffy:

I think I'm going to like this town and I'm sticking around for a while. I'd like to show these Slayers a thing or two about how we did it when we started out – right Will?

Alicia:

I'm down and I'm sure that Elena will be as well. Now let's get out of here before we have to answer to something that we can't explain. (The group leaves the museum before the authorities arrive and sift through the carnage.)

BLACKOUT


	13. Cupid's Apprentice

_Slaying: The Next Generation_

_Episode 13: Cupid's Apprentice_

James (V.O.)

Yeah, I'm still trying to wrap my head over what's gone down in the last few days . . .

Cut to: Damian explaining how his seal identifies those to be marked

Damian (V.O.)

I guess that my particular mark brands the person with the seal but with the quality that best suits them. My ancestor Terrence told me the seal can identify any one of six specific traits within people or demons: power, audaciousness, truthfulness, humility, astuteness and insight.

Cut to: Kimberly receiving the items of the siren queen and Damian's dragon mark

(He holds out his hands as he conjures the seal in the direction of Kimberly) Seal, I release the power of the Sword of Banshira and unleash the full power of the siren queen! (The sword glows a bright sky-blue along with the gem and the ring enveloping the young siren in a sky-blue aura. Her appearance changes into that of a demon with deep, sky-blue eyes and turquoise skin as her dragon tattoo glows along with the three items.)

Cut to: Dana aiding Alicia after killing Jarga and being true to their feelings.

Dana:

I'll never let anything happen to you (she hugs her girl).

Alicia:

I know. (The girls get to their feet not noticing one of the heads on Damian's seal representing truthfulness begin to glow and release an energy wrapped dragon. The dragon splits into two striking both girls on their left arm. The dragon wraps around their lower forearm engraving itself in a black hue on Alicia and a white hue on Dana. Below their respective palms on their left wrist, the seal is engraved but in the center on Alicia's arm, a symbol of the yin and yang symbol appears next to a golden spiral heart. On Dana's arm, the center of her seal has a fist next to a golden spiral heart. Their new tattoos cool down as they take notice.)

Cut to: Mindy being the first to receive her mark in the school library

(Closing his eyes again, he focuses as the energy around the bright section of the seal starts to rise. The lights in the library flicker on and off as a bright blue dragon rises from the bright section of the seal shocking the group. The dragon immediately lunges for Mindy striking her left arm. She yelps in pain as the energy-laced dragon wraps itself around her left forearm and etches itself onto her skin in a purplish-white hue. Just below her palm, on her wrist, sits the seal but in the center sits the image of an all-seeing eye etched in a deep purple. Damian opens his eyes as the seal dissipates from under him as the energy drain causes him to stumble backwards only to be caught by Samantha.) Whoa, what just happened?

Lucy (awestruck):

I think you just magically tattooed Mindy.

FADE TO BLACK

Cut to: Rosedale High Courtyard – Morning

A new week begins as students begrudgingly arrive onto campus and split off to their various groups awaiting the first bell to begin the day. Mindy catches up with her group of friends under a canopy between the buildings.

Mindy:

Hey.

Everett (condescending):

Morning Mindy, have any good night's sleep?

Mindy (sighing):

Do you ever get tired of trying the same old stick? It's getting old.

Nicole:

Just ignore him. We have enough on our plates with that crazy test after school for us freshmen.

Everett:

That's right: the fitness test that every freshman has to go through. I can tell you that it's going to suck and you'll feel it when it's over.

Devin:

I am not looking forward to that. I hate physical activity. (Kimberly arrives at the group's table and takes a seat in between Amelia and Mindy.)

Kimberly:

You're kidding right? After all the demon hunting we've been through, you off people scared of a little physical activity?

Devin (scoffing):

Not all of us at this table have the power of a demon queen. I hate physical activity.

Amelia (to Devin):

She's right you know. We've been through far worse with Mindy's sister and Damian leading us than having to go through some exercises.

Kimberly:

Besides, as much as I enjoy my new powers, I'm trying to avoid using them until I get used to this new me and this new tattoo (she shows off her dragon mark to the group along with Mindy.)

Mindy:

Kim's right. This doesn't even scare me one bit. After facing down that Rizu character the other night, there's little that can scare me these days.

Amelia:

Now that's something we all can agree with right Devin?

Devin (to Amelia):

Fine, whatever (the bell rings starting the school day.) I'll see you guys later. (The group splits off to their first class of the day.)

Cut to: Downtown Rosedale – Mid-morning

A light black mist descends on the downtown district affecting couples out together causing them to erupt in shouting matches. A demon wearing a black hood to hide its face with red trim walks through the district as a smile crosses his face.

Hooded Demon:

That is too easy (he notices two couples arguing outside of the restaurant) another match disintegrated. (He wonders into an alley where he notices another individual in a red hood.)

Red Hooded Male:

You won't get away with this Horvorus. I will find a way to stop you.

Horvorus:

(He stands at 6'8" with pitch black skin with a similar colored ring on his right ring finger. His eyes are blood red.) You can try. Not even that old friend of yours is a match for me now.

Red Hooded Male:

Thanks for reminding I have someone in this town who knows about you.

Horvorus:

No matter, that pipsqueak can't hold a candle to the hate I'm unleashing on this town. That job that lame-o Cupid sent you on will be your last when I tear it asunder.

Red Hooded Male:

I won't let you do anything to threaten them or me. Tonight is going to be special and I'm not going to let you ruin it.

Horvorus:

Just try and stop me (he disappears in a cloud of black smoke).

Red Hooded Male:

I just hope my old friend can help (he closes his eyes to get a fix on his friend when he senses a strong magical signature) there you are. (He magically disappears in a shower of red hearts.)

Cut to: Rosedale High Library – Lunch

The gang gathers up during the lunch period to discuss the recent battle with Rizu and his goons as they try to ascertain what led Rizu to his failed attempt to gain power.

James:

What I don't understand is why would Rizu go after the artifacts if he knew that he couldn't touch them?

Kimberly (unsure):

Who knows? We were just lucky that I got to my new sword in time. Now I have to learn how to use it.

Buffy:

You will . . . don't worry. I used to train in sword combat with Angel years ago so I can teach you when you have a chance.

Kimberly (happy):

Thanks assuming I make it through the fitness test after school.

Damian (groaning):

I remember going through that thing two years ago – it sucked. I had to take two days out of school just to recover.

Samantha (to Damian):

Don't remind me. I had to drag you home after that.

Damian:

We were both aching so bad it hurt just to walk.

Mindy (freaked):

Ok now I'm not looking forward to this all of a sudden.

Alicia:

Relax. It wasn't that bad for me.

Samantha (peeved):

That's because your slayer powers came in during the test.

Alicia:

Either way, you 9th graders are in for a long, rough afternoon.

Mindy/Amelia/Devin (together):

Yuck!

Damian:

Besides that, we still need to learn more about Kim's new accessories and why Rizu was after them in the first place.

Mr. Aberdeen:

Maybe I can answer that (he sits a book in front of Damian). The book says that those artifacts contain huge amounts of power and can access a portal to a dimension of some sort.

Damian:

That's obvious but it still doesn't explain Rizu's actions which caused us to waste the history museum.

The discussion continues within the group as a male wearing a red robe and hood enters the library oblivious to the group.

Red Hooded Male:

Excuse me. (The group turns to him and the ladies start drooling after a good look.)

Amelia (fixated):

Who's the hunky beefcake?

Lucy:

Mama want me some of that action – he's hot!

Buffy (enthralled):

Man is he ever cute?

Damian (smiling):

Allen? (He walks over and the male reveals his face as the two men share a unique handshake.) I haven't seen you in ages.

Allen (smiling):

(He is Caucasian and stands slightly taller than Damian at 6'2" with blonde hair and green eyes. He wears a red shirt over white jeans with red shoes. His left arm is tattooed with red and white designs with a huge heart on his left bicep and a smaller one on his wrist.) Man you're a sight for sore eyes Damian.

Damian:

Tell me about it. The last time I saw you, we were just starting out training under Cupid's watch. (He notices his friend's tattoos on his arm.) I take it he's made you his apprentice?

Allen:

You know it (he flexes his arm causing his tattoos to glow). He made me a guardian of love. I have jobs and everything.

Willow:

You two actually know Cupid?

Damian (realizing):

Pardon my rudeness everyone (he turns to the group putting his arm around his old friend). Gang, this is Allen Cotheran, my best friend in the entire world and the reason I started practicing magic. He actually works for Cupid.

Allen:

Hey everyone (he waves to the group as they all wave back).

Buffy (peeved):

I have a bone to pick with your boss about the people I've been with over the years.

Allen:

Settle down Buffy. My boss was responsible for two of your past relationships and the reason for them failing is completely on you. (He turns to Damian and notices the dragon tattoo on his forearm.) So, I hear that you're on track to become an overlord as well.

Damian:

Somewhat (he holds out his arm revealing the seal on his wrist) it's actually the lord of all magic. That's what people are calling me these days.

Allen (laughing):

Oh man. Cupid called it on that one. He could see it.

Samantha (curious):

How do you two know Cupid?

Allen:

He trained both of us goddess when we started out. I wanted him to keep training both of us but my boss told him that he sees a much larger destiny ahead of him leading the magical world.

Damian:

Now that we're all caught up, what brings you to Rosedale?

Allen:

Cupid gave me my first major job and it's tonight. I'm to oversee a potential proposal.

Lucy (intrigued):

Cool, do we know this couple by any chance?

Willow (shyly):

It's me and Ken (she holds out a small box and opens it to reveal a diamond engagement ring) I'm going to do it tonight at this restaurant – Petal Knight's Kitchen!

Damian:

I know that place – I sing there every once in a while for a few extra bucks. I can set the mood.

Buffy (admiring the ring):

That's one beautiful diamond. You're sure about this? What if she says no? The last time you got your heart broken you almost destroyed the planet.

Willow (determined):

It took me a long time since Tara to open my heart again to love. Now I want to make sure I never lose that feeling.

Allen (remembering):

There is one other thing Damian – Horvorus is here wreaking havoc on some of my past jobs – I need help in getting rid of him.

Damian:

All you had to do is ask – of course I'll help. Willow, don't go anywhere near Kennedy until tonight. With the freshmen going through that fitness test, we're going to be short handed until dark. Sam, Buffy and I will help Allen track this demon. Alicia and Dana will keep an eye on Willow and Elena and Lucy will catch up with Kennedy on patrol. We all meet up at the restaurant at 9:00 p.m.

Group:

Got it! (The bell rings ending the lunch period.)

Cut to: Petal Knight's Kitchen – Afternoon

Shouting matches continue to echo through the streets of the downtown district. On the corner near the magic shop sits Rosedale's premier restaurant – Petal Knight's Kitchen. The place is high-end and serves the most famous and rich individuals in town. Walking inside, Willow approaches the owner as he directs his workers to arrange things for the evening's festivities. Dana and Alicia hang just inside the main dining hall.

Willow:

Are you Austin Graves?

Austin:

(He's of African descent standing at 6'5" and wearing a black three-piece suit with a red tie.) Ah, Willow isn't it? (Willow nods.) Damian called and said that you were dropping by. You're planning a proposal this evening?

Willow:

Yeah. I'm going to ask my girl Kennedy for her hand in marriage.

Austin:

You know that there's a stigma against gays in the south and marriages can't happen thanks to the pesky state ban.

Willow:

I understand that but all I'm talking about is just a proposal.

Austin:

I think we can work something out. My patrons are open in nature so it shouldn't be a problem but I have one condition: Damian has to sing here tonight.

Alicia:

(She and Dana walk towards the conversing duo.) You haven't seen Damian's eyes when he sings. Strange stuff tends to happen.

Austin:

I know. That's why I want him here. He knows how to set the mood no matter who's in here.

Willow:

I think he told us that he would anyway so it shouldn't be a problem.

Dana (to Alicia):

This is going to be romantic.

Alicia:

I know.

Austin (to Willow):

Now let's talk about the arrangement you want. (The four walk around the dining hall deep in conversation.)

Cut to: Rosedale Mall – Late Afternoon

The mall fills with people going to the various stores loading up on things to fill their desire. Damian, Samantha, Buffy and Allen snake their way through the maelstrom of shoppers and stragglers as they search for Horvorus.

Buffy (to Allen curious):

So, how much do you know about our love lives?

Allen (remembering):

I know plenty actually. Cupid got it wrong big time when he brought you and Lucy together Damian.

Samantha:

You can say that again. When those two broke up, it was a public spectacle on a scale unlike anything the school had ever seen. It was ugly.

Buffy:

That sounded worse than it was.

Damian (admitting):

You have no idea. We butted heads so much when we were together but I had no idea why. Since then, I didn't open my heart to anyone until Sam came along.

Allen:

I do have something to admit, I am the reason that you and Sam are dating. (The couple looks at him confused.) I was in town on another job when I came through and saw the look on Sam's face. That told me everything so I jumped between the heartbeats and made it happen.

Samantha:

Thanks for that.

Buffy:

So why did my relationships all bite the dust?

Allen:

From what I can remember, you have major trust issues. My boss did put you and that Riley guy together but your trust issues drove him away. As far as Angel was concerned, that was all you.

Buffy:

Alright, I admit I've had issues in the past and I'm working on them.

Allen:

That's good.

Damian:

I guess it's safe to assume you were behind the whole thing with Alicia and Dana.

Allen:

Well . . . not exactly. Their attraction to one-another was entirely on them. We normally don't do gay and lesbian relationships but they've been on the increase lately for some reason. Cupid was behind getting and Willow and Kennedy together. I just happened to be the lucky one assigned to watch over their proposal.

Horvorus:

(He walks out of a nearby store and notices his rival and his group.) Well, it's about time you showed up Allen.

Allen (serious):

Horvorus, guess who I have here?

Damian (smirking):

Hello, Horvorus. I see you've gotten even lamer if that's possible.

Horvorus (uncaring):

So what if you found your old friend. Not even he has enough power to stop me.

Damian:

(He holds up his left arm revealing his dragon tattoo.) You want to bet on that? (Horvorus takes a step back as a crowd gathers around them.) I'm far stronger than you can possibly fathom.

Horvorus:

That mark . . . oh boy.

Damian (smiling):

That's right you clumsy old bat (he holds out his hands and conjures the seal) I'm the future lord of magic. Now I understand that you're here to ruin Allen's first big assignment tonight. Show your face anywhere around that restaurant and I'll personally make your life a living hell – hear me?

Horvorus (scared):

I hear you. (He envelops himself in a cloud of black smoke vanishing before the crowd.)

Damian:

Now to deal with this cloud of hate around here . . .

Samantha (interrupting):

Babe, let me. I want to do this one.

Damian:

Then be my guest (he powers down and steps aside as Samantha conjures the seal).

Samantha:

Now, let's see if I got this down – _contro-rever distolo!_ (Pink smoke radiates from the seal interacting with the black smoke dissipating it. Almost instantaneously the shouting in the mall and the streets ceases and everyone settles down.) There, that should do it.

Allen (impressed):

Nice job. You seem to have that thing down.

Samantha (to Damian):

I've had a good teacher.

Damian:

Now that that's done, let's get back to the restaurant and help Willow prepare for the biggest night of her life.

Buffy:

Now that's a plan (the group exits the mall walking back to the mall).

Cut to: Rosedale High Stadium – Late-afternoon

The football field in the stadium is filled with exercise equipment and various stations to test the fitness level of certain individuals. The last of the 9th graders finishes the obstacle course as the test itself comes to a close and people start dragging themselves home. Mindy and her group catch up as they head out behind a group of students.

Student #1:

That was brutal (he speaks to his friends as he rubs his shoulders and leaves for the parking lot).

Kimberly (giddy):

(She helps Devin and Mindy to their feet.) That was better than I thought it would be.

Mindy (in pain):

That's because you're half demon and with accessories to increase your strength.

Kimberly (defending):

Relax. I didn't use them if that's what you're implying – that would be cheating.

Amelia (groaning):

(She uses her magic to levitate herself and Devin as they catch up to the rest of their group.) Good thing the principal is giving us two days reprieve so we wouldn't miss any class time.

Everett (stretching):

I told you that it was going to suck and you'll be feeling it for a few days. Then again, I'm used to feeling like that after being smacked around for two and a half hours.

Devin (in pain):

This sucks. We all are hurting but we still have to get ready for tonight.

Mindy:

Don't remind me although I might not be able to move if I happen to sit down.

Amelia (realizing):

Now that we're out of sight of the school, maybe I can try a spell to perk us back up. (She puts her hands in front of the group as they start to glow green.) I learned this one from Damian – _reverate!_ (The group gains a soft green glow before quickly fading.) There. I figured that spell would come in handy.

Nicole (relaxed):

Now that I feel a whole lot better; anyone up for a burger run?

Mindy:

No thanks. We have that thing to go to tonight so I'm saving my empty stomach for then.

Everett (excited):

Count me in. I'm always down for a chow-down.

Nicole (waving):

We'll see you guys later then. (She and Everett walk off leaving the rest of the group.)

Devin (miffed):

That was a bit abrupt.

Mindy (shrugging):

Whatever; let them go. We have to get ready for tonight.

Cut to: Rosedale Cemetery – Early Evening

Kennedy, Lucy and Elena patrol through the graveyard as darkness stretches over the city. With no sign of activity, Kennedy checks her watch while the duo rest on headstones before leaving.

Kennedy (impatient):

Are you sure this is even necessary? We've been here since before sunset and nothing's happening.

Elena:

Relax. We'll make one more sweep and then go find the others. We make a better team than we do with the group.

Kennedy:

You said that right. The way we took on those vampires the other night – that was cool.

Elena:

Well, we slayers have to stick together these days. I've read how there are armies of us out there fighting the good fight.

Kennedy:

I've been meaning to ask but what do you think of this whole group that we've been fighting with?

Elena:

They're fine I guess. I mean it's obvious that Damian's in charge with him being the strongest. When I was in Alexandria, the only other person I had by my side was my best friend Melody Tomlinson who we fought the other night. When she was killed and turned, it broke me in a way.

Lucy (curious):

How so?

Elena (sighing):

It affected the way I went about slaying. The day I had to face her vampire side made things tense and I almost died. Since then my mom has been on the overprotective side so we moved here and lucky for me I met you and Alicia and joined a crew.

Kennedy:

There's safety in numbers – that's what I learned as a potential training under Buffy herself. When the line was awakened, it opened a whole new world. Before I came here, I was with Willow in Brazil as she trained under elite magical guardians and I aided the slayers there and got them up to speed.

Elena:

That's what I don't get. To me, it looks like Willow embraced her calling as a goddess and has powers beyond anything we can comprehend. Then, Damian comes along and he doesn't seem interested in his power but he's hesitant to embrace it.

Kennedy:

I can tell that he's just not one to harp on power. He's more interested in helping others than dealing with his training but he's coming around. According to Willow, that is what makes him more powerful than even her.

Lucy:

If you say so I suppose. All I'm saying is that we've got all this power and yet we're still stymied by this Rizu creep, Melody and that demon that has it in for Sam.

Kennedy (to Elena):

We're going to take them out. Don't underestimate the group. Now let's get the hell out of here.

Elena:

Sure. Thanks Ken. (The three ladies leave the graveyard.)

Cut to: Petal Knight's Kitchen – Night

The gang all gathers up for the evening feast and Willow's impending proposal. Samantha picks out a table for her and Damian and takes a seat. The rest of the gang arrive and sit at tables around a vast open space. Mindy and her friends sit together at one table and Buffy and Dawn sit at another table along with Allen as his tattoo starts glowing. Lucy and Elena sit at a third table and another is for Willow and Kennedy after the festivities. The place is packed as patrons enter and fill the remaining tables. Damian is backstage with the owner as he prepares to take the stage.

Austin:

Thanks for singing here again Damian. Our clientele has diminished over the last few months since you last sang here.

Damian:

No problem Austin. I told you before if you need me all you have to do is ask although between my jobs at the Magic Center and interning at City Hall three days a week; it's been a bit hectic these last few months.

Austin:

Nevertheless, thanks for doing this tonight. The house is packed for the first time in months.

Damian (smiling):

This is going to be some night. Some nice food, a little music and love in the air – big time.

Austin:

You make it sound like there's magic in the air.

Damian:

There's magic of a different kind in the air tonight. Now I have to find the right song to sing.

Austin:

I'll leave you to it and good luck. (He walks from the backstage area.)

In the dining hall, Willow stands in the center of the dance floor with anticipation holding the case with the ring. She starts to shake feeling Kennedy getting closer to the restaurant. Damian takes the stage as Buffy approaches her nervous best friend.

Buffy (excited):

You look more nervous than everyone here. You sure you want to do this?

Willow (nervous):

Yeah. I'm ready to take this step.

Buffy:

Relax. All of us are here for you. Go for it. (Kennedy, Lucy and Elena enter the restaurant and they notice Willow alone on the dance floor. Elena and Lucy take a seat next to Alicia and Dana and Buffy returns to her seat next to Dawn.)

Willow (shaking):

Hey Ken. (She puts the ring case into her pants pocket.)

Kennedy (curious):

Hey Will (she notices that she's standing alone on the floor and walks up to her) what's going on?

Willow (smiling):

I've got something I've wanted to ask you for a while now but first . . . just dance with me (she glances to the stage and gives Damian a thumbs-up signaling him to start as he steps to the microphone).

Damian:

Ladies and gentlemen, tonight is a special night for the two on the dance floor this evening and this song was hand requested by the goddess herself. Just sit back and enjoy the music. (He turns to the people behind him on the stage.) Alright, let's do it. (The music to "Making Memories of Us" by Keith Urban begins as the lovers start slow dancing to the music.)

Willow (to Kennedy softly):

This song's for us.

Damian (singing):

_I'm gonna be here for ya baby_

_I'll be a man of my word_

_Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard_

_I want to sleep with you forever_

_And I want to die in your arms_

_In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

(The patrons sway in their seats as Dana and Alicia hold hands. Willow and Kennedy continue to sway along locked in each other's arms as the chorus kicks in and Damian's eyes start to glow a deep burgundy red.)

_And I'm gonna love you_

_Like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

(Austin smiles seeing the lovers entranced in the song and each other. Allen's tattoo starts glowing as he shrouds the dance floor in a red, white and pink mist. Damian smiles at Samantha glaring at him and she winks back.)

_I want to honor your mother_

_And I want to learn from your pa_

_I want to steal your attention like a bad outlaw_

_Now I want to stand out in a crowd for you_

_A man among men_

_I want to make your world better than it's ever been_

(Willow eases the ring case out of her pocket keeping it out of Kennedy's sight. Damian sees her and cracks a smile.)

_And I'm gonna love you_

_Like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

(Willow and Kennedy separate as the goddess opens the box and reveals the ring and gains a soft white and red glow envelops both girls. The patrons all take notice as Kennedy puts her hands over her mouth in shock.)

_We'll follow the rainbow_

_Wherever the four winds blow_

_There'll be a new day_

_Come your way_

(The song slows down as the glow of both ladies is intensified by Damian's eyes. Willow cracks a nervous smile holding out the ring.)

Willow (nervous):

Kennedy, we've been through hell and back these last two years and now I know that I want to spend my life with you – will you accept my hand in marriage?

Kennedy (happy):

(She fights back her tears as she nods her head.) Like you have to ask me – of course! (Willow puts the ring onto her finger as the patrons cheer. The couple shares a kiss solidifying their new status. Damian cracks a smile and returns to his song.)

Damian (singing):

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on_

_This you know somehow_

_You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now_

_And I'm going to make you a promise_

_If there's life after this_

_I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss_

(The new couple dance along to the beat as everyone continues to applaud the engagement.)

_And I'm gonna love you_

_Like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_And I'm gonna love you_

_Like nobody loves you_

_And I'll win your trust making memories of us_

(The song ends as the entire restaurant erupts in applause for the newly-engaged pair and Damian's performance. Damian takes a bow as the gang all approach Willow and Kennedy who rush to the stage and hug him and Austin walks onto the stage.)

Austin (happy):

Let's hear it for Damian and congratulations for the newly engaged couple on the floor! (The cheers continue as the three leave the stage and rejoin the group as the other patrons return to their seats and enjoy their meals.)

Willow (gleaming):

Thank you, Damian and Allen. You made this night exactly the way I wanted it to be.

Damian (smiling):

You did the hard part and it's all good. Congratulations.

Allen (to Damian):

I forgot that we make such a great team. (He high-fives his best friend before he reaches for his coat.) Well, my work here is done and I have other jobs elsewhere.

Buffy:

Must you go? You still live here you know?

Allen:

I know but duty calls. (He turns to Damian.) Thanks for helping me out today man.

Damian:

Cupid would be proud. (The guys share one last handshake.) Take care and good luck. Don't be a stranger.

Allen (smiling):

Not a chance my friend or should I say future ruler of the magical world (he waves as he vanishes in a shower of red hearts).

Damian (laughing):

He's something else. (He turns to the group.) So, how should we celebrate this glorious evening?

Lucy:

I suggest we get something to eat before we decide anything else.

Kennedy (gleaming):

(She admires her new ring.) That's fine by me. This ring and my lady are all I need but I do have an idea for a thank-you gift. Damian, you think that we can hang in town for awhile longer?

Damian (surprised):

Sure, I don't have a problem with it but you'll have to clear it with my mom. Since Buffy's hanging around, I'm sure she'll want to enroll Dawn at Rosedale High.

Buffy:

I definitely should do that and will first thing tomorrow.

Dawn (happy):

Finally, I won't have to wear those ugly Italian school uniforms.

Samantha (to Damian):

Our little club just keeps getting bigger. We're turning into a Scooby gang only supersized.

Damian (chuckling):

I think we've always been a gang since Jarga attacked the school. Only now we have the original heroes on our side. I wonder if we'll get a chance to meet the rest of Buffy and Willow's old gang.

Samantha:

Only time will tell. (They head to their table as the group heads to theirs.)

BLACKOUT


	14. Tales of Rosedale

_Slaying: The Next Generation_

_Episode 14: Tales of Rosedale_

Cut to: Alicia's Bedroom – Night

Alicia and Dana engage in a make-out session as they watch their favorite television show "Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." The two rise for air as the show returns from commercial.

Alicia:

This show completely rocks and honestly, I can relate to Agent May – she is no nonsense and all business.

Dana:

I can't argue with that; I see myself closer to Skye than that scientist Jemma. Her interest in finding answers to her past is something that we all can relate.

Alicia:

That's among the many things we have in common – we enjoy the same shows.

Dana:

Especially that we can see ourselves in them at times – especially shows like this.

Alicia (chuckling):

Don't you think it's ridiculous that we're comparing ourselves to characters in our favorite TV shows and movies?

Dana:

Maybe but it is just for fun. At some point in these last few weeks, I've seen qualities of every person in our gang of demonic killers in the shows we watch.

Alicia (curious):

Ok then, I'll bite. (She turns to her girlfriend.) How do you see our group and how do they compare to all of the shows that we've watched either on TV or online?

Dana (thinking):

Well, I see our group as a growing guild – always engaging in mischief like that Japanese animated show "Fairy Tail" that we watched on a while back.

Alicia:

I take it that Damian is the one in charge if this so-called guild?

Dana:

He and Samantha are the leaders as lord and mistress. They are the most powerful in our group and could easily kick all of our asses and we know it.

Alicia:

I can believe that. So, which characters from what show do you think resonates with them?

Dana (thinking):

Well, let's see. For Damian, he best relates to that dude named Trick from "Lost Girl" and Samantha best compares to Alice from that new show "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" – someone who is loyal and will do anything for the love of her life.

Alicia:

Ok but Damian is also a top class singer so why relate him to the blood king?

Dana:

Hold on. Damian may be a singer, but he's also going to become this lord of all magic. That's why he best relates to Trick, they both have a ton of influence on their respective communities and forced into roles they don't want or ask for - leaders.

Alicia:

Now I'm following you. I totally agree with Samantha being like Alice.

Dana:

That's why they fit together. The two of them make a good team and couple and she keeps him grounded. (The two settle back down and enjoy the show.)

Cut to: Lake Charles, LA – The Spell Zone - Night

On the outskirts of Lake Charles sits a rather large three-structure building sticking out through the rural areas known only to warlocks and witches as The Spell Zone. Magic-inclined individuals throughout the southeast gather in this building once every three months to hang and share spells. Walking inside, everyone suddenly feels a rush of power flowing through them and immediately turn to the door. Damian and Samantha enter the main lobby as all eyes stare them down.

Damian (uneasy):

Are you sure about this? I really don't like the attention.

Samantha:

Sorry babe but you have to speak here this time. Everyone wants to get to know the future lord and mistress of magic.

Damian:

How did they find out 'bout that?

Warlock #1:

The entire supernatural world has been talking. (He approaches the duo and notices the tattoos on their arms.) Word has been spreading through the demonic world that a new lord of magic has come to power.

Witch #1:

Give it a ready Brady. (She walks up and pulls her friend back.) He's right though (she holds out her hand as Damian and Samantha both shake it) by the way, the name's Carla.

Samantha:

It's nice to meet you both.

Damian:

Same goes for me. Now, what did you mean by rumors?

Brady:

(He's Caucasian and stands at 5'11" with brunette hair and glasses. He wears a black trench coat over a red sweater and blue jeans.) Several weeks back, a huge surge of power came from somewhere around New Orleans and spread out across the country. The online message boards lit up with everyone wondering about what's going on.

Carla:

(She stands at 5'3" and has blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She wears a green dress with black trim and black boots.) No one could figure out what the deal was until about two weeks ago when Brady and I ran into one of our demon contacts.

Brady:

He was from Rosedale and he was freaking out after seeing a huge display of power. He pointed out that some warlock there had gained a lot of power and a crazy symbol on his wrist. He ran from us as if he saw a ghost or something.

Carla:

At that point, we asked around like lost puppies and it led us to a book about that symbol he spoke of and the two of you.

Samantha:

A symbol like this (she and Damian hold out their left arms revealing the dragon tattoo and the seal in question) that power you referred to belongs to my man here.

Carla:

Whoa. That takes some serious juice. (She looks over their marks with keen interest.) How did this happen?

Damian:

In my case, you wouldn't believe me if I told you; then again, Sam dragged me here to explain to everyone what the deal is.

Brady:

The entire magic community has been waiting for this day for years. Wait until the crowd sees this.

Damian:

Yeah. Becoming the lord of all magic wasn't something I had planned that's for sure.

Samantha:

At least there's a good thing – me.

Carla (giddy):

(She turns to the crowd still staring at the couple.) Hey everybody, the future lord and mistress of magic are in the house! (The whole room applauds as Damian and Samantha take a seat at a table as Brady and Carla joins them.)

The director of the event walks onto the stage garnering everyone's attention. He's Caucasian stands at 6'6" with dirty blonde hair and a beard. He wears a three-piece suit with a black and yellow tie.

Director:

Welcome wizards and warlocks to the third annual Spellbinder Convention here in the Spell Zone! (Cheers and applause rain from the crowd as the director settles the group down.) Ok everyone, as you are all aware, a power surge came from the direction of New Orleans a few weeks ago and now we have an answer. At the center table sitting with Brady Michaels and Carla Lathers, sits our future lord and mistress of all things magic Damian DiMarco and Samantha Avarn! (The couple rises amidst the cheers of the crowd.)

Damian:

Come on guys; I'm not this lord of magic – yet.

Samantha:

We're not there yet but we're relatively close. We still have a long way to go (she holds up her mark to the crowd as Damian does the same.)

Witch #2:

We're in the presence of what true power looks like people so recognize!

Director:

Okay everyone. Now would our future lord and mistress kindly step onstage for a few words.

Damian:

I guess so. (He and Samantha walk onto the stage amidst cheers from their fellow witches and warlocks in attendance. Stepping to the microphone, he takes a deep breath before starting.) My fellow witches and warlocks, we come from various regions of the country. Now is that time where we must continue our fight against the demonic forces that plague our world. (Cheers rain from the crowd.)

Samantha:

I echo everything my boyfriend just said and then some. The fight just keeps going and we all have to be ready to aid the slayers in your respective areas. We are their support.

Director:

That's well said you two – thanks. Now Damian, we're to understand that you've come into some ancient power.

Damian:

You could say that but I'm not going to show off – pride thing you know.

Director:

Understood, thanks you two and welcome back to the Spell Zone! (They leave the stage amid cheers.) Ok everyone, this evening we want to shine a spotlight on something that's gotten the attention of various witches and warlocks besides Damian here – the Light of the Dark Shrine. (The crowd gasps in shock of the revelation.) Recently, a group of witches near Boston discovered some old documents dating back to the witch trials.

Brady:

Hold on. That shrine doesn't exist anywhere in the world.

Director:

The evidence the witches in that region have uncovered says to the contrary. Everyone here will get a file detailing the facts, as we know them, right now. Based on this information, we believe that this dark shrine might be the reason behind the trials.

Warlock #2:

Fine but wasn't the trials started because someone saw something and reported it?

Damian:

Not necessarily (the crowd turns to him as he stands). Look, my ancestor was around during that time period and there was nothing mentioned about this Light of the Dark Shrine but we're all attuned to magic so it's not that farfetched to believe that something as nasty as the shrine is said to exist. Anyway, what I'm saying is: what if the shrine caused that certain someone to cry foul leading to the trials? (The crowd chatters among themselves about the file in question.)

Carla:

Is there a point you're trying to make somehow?

Damian:

If this file is legit, then this dark light is a threat to the entire magic community. Heaven help us if the shrine is located along with the light.

Witch #3:

We should worry about that Damian. The shrine hasn't been located in years and no one knows where it is so we're safe.

Samantha:

What he's saying is that now we know the shrine exists, every magic-tuned demon in this world probably know as well and will stop at nothing until they find it.

Damian:

Exactly, we have to remain vigilant my brothers and sisters. If this light caused the Salem Witch Trials to happen, what happened then could easily happen today.

Director:

Now that the discussion is underway, I'll leave you all to it for the night. (He leaves the stage as the discussion picks up and goes on through the night.)

Cut to: Alicia's Bedroom – Night

As their current show ends, Alicia flips through the channels searching for a new show to watch as Dana kisses her neck.

Alicia (giggling):

Calm down sweetie (she gently pushes her off her neck). We have all night you know.

Dana:

I know sweet. I'm just enthralled that's all.

Alicia:

I know and I'm so into you but I'm trying to find another show to watch before we collapse.

Dana:

Oh come on, we're still in the midst of our little game.

Alicia:

Of course, we were comparing our friends to our favorite shows. So, who's next?

Dana:

I picked Damian and Samantha so you get to pick whomever you want.

Alicia (thinking):

Well, we did us along with Damian and Samantha so . . . how about we talk about Mindy and her friends?

Dana:

Ok. Your sister tends to find trouble even if she's not looking for it half the time – then again, she is a Seer.

Alicia:

You're not kidding there – the only show she ever really watches is "Awkward" and I'm not a fan of that show.

Dana:

Nah, that show's all about dealing with high school issues and we're worst than that.

Alicia:

True. There is one other show that describes her group and that is "Pretty Little Liars".

Dana:

Actually, I can see them on that show. Only they aren't looking for their best friend who faked her own death.

Alicia:

True but think about it. Trouble tends to find Mindy all the time and she points us right to it with her visions. The rest of her friends all look out for her and each other which leads to trouble for them.

Dana:

Now you're getting the hang of this little game of ours. Mindy and her friends have a nasty habit of attracting trouble somehow; especially on nights like tonight when they have patrol duty.

Alicia:

It's been that way for a few years now (both laugh before they kiss again).

Cut to: Rosedale Cemetery – Night

Out on patrol Mindy, Amelia, Kimberly, and Nicole come under fire as they battle a pack of vampires ransacking a nearby crypt. Mindy is on the ground as a vampire jumps onto her and tries to bite her.

Mindy (struggling):

Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas (she throws the vampire off her and stakes him). I didn't mean to lead us into this mess.

Kimberly (panting):

Don't worry about it. (She swings her sword radiating a pinkish-orange energy dusting three vampires.) We know by now not to ignore your visions. If they're looking for something, then we'd better find out what it is.

Nicole:

Can we figure that out after we stave off getting ourselves killed (she ducks a punch and lands one herself) stake (Mindy throws her the one she was holding) thank you (she stakes the vampire attacking her dusting her). I really didn't sign up for anything like this.

Mindy (annoyed):

Sorry, but with Devin grounded for the next week, we needed a fourth with us and the four of us haven't hung out since my visions started.

Nicole:

He had to go and blow up the abandoned store downtown last week.

Amelia (to Nicole):

It was full of demons remember. If he didn't then all of your friends would be dead right now.

Mindy:

We wouldn't have known about that operation if he hadn't found it. We tried to explain it to his parents but they wouldn't have it and the police got involved so he's unavailable.

Kimberly:

Not to mention we've all been busy with this patrol duty along with school and everything else.

Amelia (reminding):

Don't forget that Samantha's been helping me with my spells.

Nicole:

I'm glad to hang with my girls again besides getting our butts handed to us by these things (a vampire tries to rush her but he runs right into a stake turning to dust). Is that all of them?

Mindy:

I guess so. (Two vampires rush out of the crypt and into the night.) It is now.

Nicole:

We have to find out why they were fishing around in here before more of them show up. (The four dig around the crypt until she finds a brown bag with black Sumerian text on it.) Found something.

Kimberly:

Well, dump it out and let's see it. (Nicole dumps out its contexts revealing several gems and a rather large black orb.) What is that black orb thing?

Nicole:

I think that's the Orb of the Black Star – I read that it was part of some shrine from the past.

Mindy (curious):

Any idea on what kind of shrine it is?

Nicole:

I don't really remember but I remember reading something about it leading to the witch trials. If I remember that article I read was right, this thing is nothing but trouble.

Amelia:

Then we must do something with it before – (suddenly, her eyes gloss over and the orb begins radiating dark energy. Images flash through her mind of witches burning at the stake oblivious to the fact that she is starting to burn herself. Seeing this, Nicole quickly puts the orb back into the bag and Amelia returns to normal.) What happened?

Mindy (freaking):

That orb put you on fire. Good thing Nicole put the damn thing back into its bag.

Amelia:

I saw things – witches burning at the stake and then . . . nothing. It felt like I was on fire as well.

Mindy:

It happened the second you put your hands on that black orb. That thing is dangerous and you shouldn't be anywhere near it.

Kimberly:

Ladies, I suggest we go to Damian with this thing and see what he thinks.

Amelia:

Good idea but he and Sam are out of town tonight. They are in Lake Charles for some meeting.

Nicole:

Just let me keep it until daybreak unless you want to find that goddess you keep talking about. I want a crack at translating the text on this bag.

Amelia:

Willow and Kennedy are catching up with Buffy and Dawn at the Rose and Elena is somewhere else in this cemetery. I say go for it and we'll catch Damian up in the morning.

Mindy:

I'll help you. I am adept in foreign languages after spending all that time with Mr. Elvoy.

Cut to: Alicia's Bedroom – Night

Alicia and Dana laugh their way through another show, "The Big Bang Theory," as they keep their game going.

Dana:

Alright you got me on this one. This show is funny.

Alicia:

A very funny show about best friends can't get any better. Especially if they rag on each other like they do.

Dana:

If you think about it, this show relates to friends who have known each other for years.

Alicia:

You're talking about Willow and Buffy aren't you?

Dana:

Guilty; but I'm adding in Dawn and Kennedy as well with the whole familiarity with one another.

Alicia:

I suppose but wouldn't Mindy and her friends relate with that show as well?

Dana:

Not exactly, as it's true that Mindy and her group are close, they get into trouble remember and not goof off all the time.

Alicia:

I get it. So, why relate this show with the original heroes and our idols?

Dana:

I don't see why not. I mean, I can't imagine half of the stuff they've gone through.

Alicia:

I wonder though what kind of things they went through other than that story about the final Sunnydale battle they fought.

Cut to: The Black Rose – Night

The club patrons gather around the stage as a local band rocks the house. Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Kennedy all sit on one of the sofas enjoying the festive atmosphere.

Buffy (amazed):

This place seems Bronze-like and that's cool.

Dawn:

You can say that again. I've missed hanging out with the old gang.

Willow (reflecting):

By the way, have you heard from Xander, Giles and Faith as to their recent activities?

Buffy:

Well, Giles is busy with restructuring the council and I sent him an email after we got here. Xander is building homes in the Midwest, last I heard, so I have no idea where he may be now. Faith, well, the last I heard from her was six months ago and she said something about being in Australia or somewhere around that area.

Dawn:

We still don't know where she even is right now.

Kennedy:

Why doesn't that surprise me?

Willow:

That's Faith for you. She knows how to stay hidden when she wants to be.

Buffy:

Yeah well, there are still too many slayers out there and not enough watchers. The last time I talked to Giles, Andrew was running him up a wall and he can't find enough individuals to watch over these new Slayers. Sure, we're doing the best we can getting them up to speed with everything but it's exhausting.

Kennedy:

Well, at least this James Elvoy character is good though. He certainly knows his stuff.

Buffy:

That reminds me . . . what is going on in this town that brought you and Ken here?

Willow:

Speculation runs wild that this area is sitting on a supernatural hotspot of mystical energy. The Scooby team here is looking into it but like we did when we dealt with life on the hellmouth; new enemies keep crawling out of the woodwork. I thought we could lend out expertise to the situation and aid in getting them through it.

Kennedy:

Other than your usual vampires and demons that are everywhere; this area's attracting some unusual characters and most of them are magic-tuned which sucks.

Buffy:

Like the demon Rizu we fought with at the history museum.

Kennedy:

He wasn't that tough.

Dawn:

According to Samantha, he's more dangerous than ever. She did tell us that he leads a group of dangerous witches that she defeated.

Willow:

Which leads to Damian's speculation – that the demons in this town, especially Rizu, are looking for something but we have no idea what.

Kennedy:

You mean like those siren artifacts that belong to that half-siren Kimberly – right?

Willow (to Kennedy):

I guess so sweetie; remember there are so many pieces of this puzzle that don't fit together quite yet.

Dawn:

I want to know about those tattoos that are on the arms of certain people of this crew.

Willow:

I'll let Damian explain everything on that front whenever he and Samantha return from Lake Charles. They are there for some fancy meeting.

Buffy:

Whatever happened to the good-old fashioned research we used to do?

Kennedy:

We still do it alright but they don't waste any time but they seem stalled learning about the town's past and all that.

Buffy (reminding):

When Will and I were dealing with the hellmouth, and this was before we dealt with you and the other potentials Ken, it took us a while to find out about Sunnydale's hellmouth and the source of its power. We all knew it existed but when we found the seal itself, we went through hell to shut it down for good.

Dawn:

I remember going through that fiasco; at least, I think I do before I came along.

Willow:

Fake or not, memories are memories. This group is the next generation of heroes and the slayers here are doing exactly what we did – have a team to help with the demon hunting and research.

Buffy:

But why so many witches and I can see the demonic influence in that siren?

Willow:

That's the nature around here. Besides Damian being the future leader of the magical world, he also has a coven of witches and warlocks to put together.

Dawn:

How come this guy seems so busy with everything and not that Slayer Alicia?

Willow:

It's not that simple. Even I'm slowly figuring that out. With me being this guardian of the slayers, I have Buffy and Ken watching my back. In Damian's case, he has a coven of witches and warlocks he looks after.

Kennedy:

That sounds like this coven is his elite guard.

Willow:

Maybe but we'll see.

Cut to: Alicia's Bedroom – Night

Alicia and Dana are in each other's arms as they search for a movie to watch before they fall asleep for the night.

Dana:

I think we've run out of shows don't you think?

Alicia:

May be but there's always something on if you know where to look.

Dana:

Well, our game is winding down as well. Who is left we haven't talked about?

Alicia:

There's Lucy and Elena – our newest acquisitions to our team of demon killers.

Dana:

That's right – we haven't even discussed them yet either.

Alicia:

Wouldn't it be difficult to relate them to a show since we don't know that much about them?

Dana:

Not necessarily, since Lucy stomped Damian's heart into the mud in the past and now she's a good friend, let's just say that the show she relates to is "Being Human" because she's adjusting to life as a human after being a vampire for so long. In addition, her best friend is Chris McDaniels.

Alicia (pondering):

Well, that makes sense from one standpoint but Elena is going to be much harder.

Dana:

That's why she's last – we really don't know much about her since she's only been here a few weeks. That's why I think I'm going to relate her to the show "New Girl".

Alicia:

Why did you pick that show? I know that Zooey Deschanel's character is the main focus of that story.

Dana:

Yeah, but it makes sense if you think about it.

Alicia:

Eh, whatever floats your boat sweet (the pair relaxes as the television flickers on with another program).

Cut to: Wheeler Residence – Night

Lucy is on her living room floor with various book scattered about as she practices her spells and learns new ones as she gains control over her growing abilities. Her mother Maxine, a shorter woman in her late thirties with her hair dyed blonde with black streaks, sits on the sofa thumbing through various channels finding an older movie to watch.

Maxine (admiring):

I've missed this you know (she gets her daughter's attention). You here rummaging through your books without a care in the world.

Lucy:

I know the feeling mom. Even when I was a vampire (she shivers) I always wanted to come home and see you but I was out of control and ended up turning another of my former classmates.

Maxine:

I'm surprised that Damian managed to turn you back to normal so easily. Now I'm not going to understand that witchcraft you do, but I'm surprised that he's the one who helped you.

Lucy:

It wasn't easy for him to help me but he came into this new, ancient power and now he's still learning and I'm part of his coven. We still have this underlying animosity toward each other but we get along for the sake of the group. Our main objective is helping Alicia and the other Slayers.

Maxine:

(She gets up and walks toward the front door.) At least you're going to try and keep your tail alive this time. You were missing for a long time after what happened with Damian. (She opens the door revealing Chris with a box of goodies.) Come on in Chris.

Chris:

Thanks Mrs. Wheeler. (He enters and takes a seat next to Lucy still buried in her books.) What are you doing Lucy?

Lucy:

What I'm always doing Chris – working on some new spells. I assume you're here because you've learned something.

Chris:

I guess. I heard something rather disturbing that may concern witches and warlocks everywhere.

Lucy (interested):

Then what is it?

Chris:

I heard that a shrine has been unearthed somewhere and it might have something to do with the witch trials from the old days we read about in world history.

Lucy:

That doesn't sound very good.

Chris:

No shit – sorry for my language Mrs. Wheeler. Whatever's going on has the entire demonic world riled up and various witches and warlocks cowering in fear.

Maxine:

Even I've heard about the witch trials. That fool Samuel Parris ran in fear when his daughter went crazy. Who could be crazy enough to trigger those events again?

Chris:

From what I learned these last few days, they haven't found everything but they're close. Someone's out to tip the scales and everyone's concerned.

Lucy:

If that's the case then we need to be on guard. I'll talk to Damian and Samantha tomorrow and see what they think about all of this. With any luck, they probably know already.

Chris:

Well (he gets up to head on out) I just had to tell you what the underworld's been doing. You were my sire so I still feel responsible to keep an eye on you.

Maxine (smirking):

It's nice that someone on the other side cares about you dear.

Lucy (defensive):

Mom! Thanks for the news Chris and I'll see you around.

Chris:

See you (he walks out closing the door behind him).

Cut to: Lake Bluestem – Night

Elena is out running laps around the lake as she trains for an upcoming event for Rosedale High's track team. The moon's light accents the lake as midnight rapidly approaches. As she stops to gather her things to head home, a vampire jumps out of the nearby bushes surprising her. Melody is in her game-fame ready for another battle.

Melody:

You never change. I figured you'd find a place like this to train before you turn in. Now I get to kill you.

Elena (exhausted):

Come on Melody, I'm not in the mood for this tonight. I have a meet in a few days and I'm not going to fight you right now. I'm tired and ready to go home.

Melody:

You're no fun. Ever since you got me killed and turned, you've been avoiding me and I just want to return the favor.

Elena (furious):

Don't go there with me! I regret it every day that I couldn't save you. That's why when the Slayer line was awakened and I became a Slayer, I swore to protect as many people as possible. I still consider you my best friend even though we're rivals now.

Melody:

I just want you to pay for what happened to me. You left me in that abandoned building when those vampires started killing all of us.

Elena (tearing up):

As much as I tried to come back for you, the doors and windows to that building had boards on them and I couldn't break through them but my Slayer abilities didn't come in until the next day. It still haunts me to this day that I couldn't get to you before they turned you. (She reveals the pendant around her neck of a best friend sun charm she has had for years.) Remember this – I wear it every day to remind me of what happened and never forget the vow I made to myself in your honor to never let another vampire harm an innocent person.

Melody (shocked):

I can't believe you still have that (she reveals a similar charm hanging around her neck and her face shifts to normal). I still have mine to remind myself to finish you off the way you left me to die.

Elena (sniffling):

I would never abandon a friend if I can help it and you know that – you're rolling with that Rizu creep right now.

Melody (smiling):

Yeah I know, but we're on good terms again so it's all good. (The two former friends hug it out renewing their friendship.) I'm just not going to kill you and your friends.

Elena:

I just hope we can reconnect like the old days – maybe even make you human since you are listed as missing.

Melody:

I'll consider it. At least let me help you guys out every so often.

Elena:

That's nice of you so what can you share with us?

Melody:

Something's going down in the underworld and Rizu is going nuts about it. I can't say to what it is because I don't know but you need to watch your back in the next few days and that goes for your friends as well. Whatever's going down, Rizu's not behind it.

Elena:

Makes us wonder: what is going on? The team is scattered about this evening but with the year ending, whatever this is, it's only going to get worse.

Melody:

Well, I need to get back before Rizu wonders where I am. I'll be seeing you doll. (She runs off towards the caves.)

Elena (sighing):

At least I made things right by her. (She starts walking toward the city.) Tomorrow I need to catch up with everyone else and find out what is going down out there. If Melody is right, then something far worse than Rizu is stirring up and it means trouble for all of us.

The scenes rotate between Alicia and Dana sharing a romantic moment as Dana leaves for the night. Damian and Samantha are at the Spell Zone talking to Brady and Carla as the conversation continues about the shrine discovered in Boston. Nicole and Mindy are buried in books at Nicole's place as they translate the text on the bag with the Orb of the Black Star. Lucy is digging through her archives finding out about what Chris told her and Elena deep in thought as she heads for home.

BLACKOUT


	15. Burning Nightmare

_Slaying: The Next Generation_

_Episode 15: Burning Nightmare_

Alicia (V.O.)

Well, a lot has happened in the last few months . . .

Cut to: Damian receiving the powers of the seal from his ancestor

Terrence:

The seal itself is the symbol of our family. Each dragon head on the seal represents an aspect of one's persona: power, audaciousness, truthfulness, humility, astuteness and insight; and it's necessary to decide who can bear the mark of the dragon. You, my son, have been chosen to be the lord over all magic in this world. In your case, the seal is your symbol as the new lord of magic.

Under the light of the moon and the magic between us, the seal and Odin's wish; I now pass on the powers of the Seal of Azarth on to my descendant: Damian DiMarco! (The seal suddenly shrinks down around Damian's feet and he gains a soft bluish-white glow as his power increases. Damian closes his eyes as the seal rises to his hands and into his being. He opens his eyes revealing they have changed to a bluish-white swirl. His eyes return to normal as the seal hits his upper left forearm and etches a bluish-white image onto his skin of a dragon holding the seal down to his wrist. He cringes as the etching continues as the dragon's body winds around the lower part of his arm and just below the palm, the image forms in the center of the seal of an open spell book.) My child, you have taken the first step to become the lord of all magic in the world.

Cut to: Samantha getting the mark of the dragon on her arm

You see, I'm the one who's to imprint my family's insignia onto you in the same way I did to Damian several weeks ago.

Samantha:

Huh?

Terrence:

Like this (he puts out his hands and conjures the seal and imprints it onto Samantha's left arm. She grimaces as the seal imprints just below her palm on her wrist. The dragon rises from it wrapping around her arm holding the seal in a way similar to the mark on Damian's and Mindy's arm. It etches itself in a lavender hue. In the center of the seal, an image of a spell book and a bluish-white spiral heart appears in deep lavender as the light fades along with Terrence.) Now I've linked you to Damian, your group's seer that Carolyn watches over, and anyone else my descendant marks.

Cut to: Mindy, Kimberly, Dana and Alicia all getting Damian's dragon mark on their arms

FADE TO BLACK

Cut to: Downtown Rosedale – Midday

Shoppers are browsing the downtown shopping district soaking in the good weather that has fallen over the area in recent days. In a Payless shoe store, Devin is looking for a new pair of shoes to go with a new outfit he picked up earlier in the day. In the last few days, he hasn't been sleeping well as nightmares have plagued him and it has begun to affect his powers.

Devin (yawning):

Now if I can only find the right pair of shoes (he picks out a pair of black New Balance shoes with red trim). These will do nicely. Now to pay for these and get out of here (he walks to the register to check out).

Cashier:

Nice choice (she admires the shoes as she checks him out and bags his shoes) I like that color combination.

Devin:

I know and thank you. (He takes his bag and walks out of the store. Outside, he notices Amelia, Mindy and Nicole window shop and joins them.) Hey.

Mindy (smiling):

Well, looks who's finally ungrounded. It's good to see you in the daylight.

Devin:

Ok, so blowing up the abandoned building wasn't my best idea but we got rid of those demons didn't we?

Amelia:

Dude, you look worn out for someone grounded for the last two weeks.

Devin (yawning):

I haven't gotten much in the way of sleep lately. I've been having these strange nightmares ever since I blew up that building.

Mindy:

What kind of nightmares have you been having?

Devin:

I can't remember. Some nights, I don't remember anything past sunset . . . (he stumbles back and collapses on the sidewalk scaring everyone as he loses consciousness.)

Nicole (scared):

Devin! Are you ok?

Amelia (freaking):

This is bad girl. He's out cold. We need to get him out of here. (They manage to get him upright and grab his bag.)

Mindy:

Good thing the Magic Center is right around the corner. Let's take him there. Samantha's working today so maybe she can shed some light onto this situation. (They slowly make their way to the end of the block where the Magic Center sits.)

Cut to: Magic Center – Midday

Samantha is restocking the shelves ahead of an upcoming rush due in a few days. Madam Larissa is taking inventory of her stock when Mindy, Nicole and Amelia drag an unconsciousness Devin into the shop garnering their attention.

Amelia (freaked):

Madam Larissa! Samantha! We got trouble.

Samantha (concerned):

What's going on?

Mindy:

It's Devin. We were downtown when he collapsed and we don't know why. We brought him here to get him out of the sunlight.

Madam Larissa:

This doesn't feel natural. When did this happen?

Amelia:

He dropped to the ground a few minutes ago. We brought him here to get him out of the sun and the wondering eyes outside.

Madam Larissa:

It's ok. You did fine bringing him here. What would make him collapse like that?

Mindy:

He mentioned something about having nightmares the last few nights.

Samantha (curious):

Nightmares . . . that sounds interesting to me. Lay him on the table so I can have a look at him.

The girls lay Devin onto the table and Samantha walks up to him. She holds her hands out as they and her eyes glow lavender along with her tattoo as she peers into his mind and sees flames everywhere. Then a creature made of gaseous fumes emerges from the flames blowing smoke causing her to disconnect from his head knocking her into a nearby bookcase.

Whoa. There's a demon in his dreams and it has taken control of his subconscious.

Madam Larissa:

Should we just get that thing out of him before more harm comes to his mind?

Samantha:

One major problem: I have no idea how to do that. The demon is in his dreams and it only emerges when he's unconscious and he's not completely out of it. The only person who knows how to pull demons out of people is Damian.

Mindy (remembering):

That's right. He returned Lucy to normal after he gained the power from his ancestor in the Mist of Lost Souls.

Samantha:

Unfortunately, he won't be back in town until tonight. He's with his mom visiting family across the river in Vicksburg. That has his attention right now.

Amelia (concerned):

So, what are we going to do about Devin?

Samantha (shaking her head):

I can stabilize what's going on in his head but we'll have to wait for Damian before we decide on a course of action. I can manipulate dreams but messing with the human mind is dangerous even with magic. I don't have the knowhow to deal with this.

Madam Larissa:

Try your best and maybe Willow can do more when she gets here later on.

Samantha (worried):

I just hope he makes it until Damian gets back.

Cut to: Lake Bluestem – Early Evening

The sky transitions into darkness as the moon rise over the lake outside of town. Kimberly continues to adjust to her powers as she swims deep in the lake in her demon form. Elena and Melody hang on the beach catching up on their respective lives as Dawn hangs with them. Buffy helps Alicia train with the scythe as the two engage in a sparring session as Dana watches them.

Alicia (admiring the Scythe):

So this thing is the weapon you used in the final battle of Sunnydale.

Buffy:

Yeah. It kills vampires in three different ways. It's very effective when you're against a number of opponents.

Dana:

That thing is one badass weapon. I would guess someone with that thing might be next to invincible.

Buffy (smirking):

Almost.

Melody (overhearing):

Just as long as you're not using it on me then it's a cool weapon.

Elena (to Melody):

Relax. I've explained that you're a part of our team now so take it easy.

Dawn:

I was wondering: did either of you two tell Damian about what went down between you two?

Elena:

We'll tell him when we get the chance.

Kimberly emerges from the lake and changes back to normal. As she reaches for her bag, her cell phone rings getting her attention.

Kimberly:

(She answers her phone.) Hello.

Amelia:

Samantha's called an emergency meeting. We have trouble at the Magic Center.

Kimberly:

What's going on Amelia?

Amelia:

We'll explain when you all get here now hurry! (She hangs up leaving Kimberly dumbfounded.)

Dana:

Is something wrong Kim?

Kimberly (concerned):

That was Amelia calling. Something's going down at the Magic Center and Sam's called an emergency meeting. We better get over there and see what's what. (The gang gathers their things and head for the Magic Center except for Melody and Elena.)

Elena:

We'll catch up with you at the shop. We have something we need to do first. (The friends walk off in the direction of the graveyard.)

Cut to: Damian's Home – Early Evening

Damian and Natalie arrive home after dealing with their family issues across the river. Willow and Kennedy are with them as they all settle in on the sofa as they try and distress.

Damian (frustrated):

I can't believe that fool went and got himself arrested like that – what a drag.

Natalie:

I know Damian but your uncle has to learn his lesson.

Damian:

You're right. There's little we can do about it but let him rot in that jail cell for a while.

Natalie:

Do anyone have any ideas for dinner? I know it's already dark but I think we could use a bite after that.

Damian:

Whatever you come up with will be fine. Just as long as we eat something before we crash. You know how I like my midnight snacking.

Kennedy:

You're not as bad as I am that's for sure.

Willow:

At least I had the chance to see one of the south's most haunted cities.

Damian:

Yeah, Vicksburg has a very rich, haunted history regarding everything that's happened there during the Civil War era.

Kennedy:

I was surprised that there was a Slayer there not to mention that she has a team like yours D.

Damian:

Hey, after what you all did in Sunnydale, it's not surprising that there are teams out there. You set the standard that all Slayers and their friends follow these days. Danielle is doing fine and while we were there, we got to check in on her and the group she has put together. She's doing fine but their witch shared something rather concerning. (Damian's phone vibrates in his pocket getting his attention. He takes it out noticing a number of missed calls.) Looks like I've missed a few calls. (He plays back several messages from Samantha and Amelia regarding the situation about Devin and his affliction.) That's interesting. (He sets his phone down concerned.)

Willow (curious):

Is something going on?

Damian:

Not sure, I played back several messages from Amelia and Sam saying something happened to Devin earlier today and they called a meeting at the Magic Center.

Willow:

We have to find out what's going on.

Damian (to Natalie):

Sorry to bail out like this on a school night mom but this might be an emergency.

Natalie:

I understand now go ahead. Don't be out too long.

Damian:

Don't worry. We'll be back before it gets too late (he, Willow and Kennedy rush out toward the heart of the city.)

Cut to: Rosedale Caves – Night

Xarxas sits on a table reading a document when several swamp demons, tall individuals covered in mud and swamp gas, enter the main chamber getting his attention.

Xarxas:

How dare you disturb my quiet time? What is it?

Swamp Demon #1:

Forgive the intrusion my master. One of our brothers has brought pain to one of the warlock's coven.

Xarxas:

Best news I've heard in weeks. What's going on?

Swamp Demon #1:

As you know, our kind can infiltrate the dreams of our victims and torture them to death.

Swamp Demon #2:

Our brother has infiltrated the dream of their novice warlock and he's close to death.

Xarxas:

Well, if that's the case then this should be fun to watch. Where's that lead warlock now?

Swamp Demon #2:

He left town earlier today but he might be back now and it's almost midnight.

Swamp Demon #3:

That's when the infection reaches critical and the fire warlock dies.

As the conversation continues, Melody listens in from an adjacent tunnel along with Elena who she brought to the caves showing her the hideout. They stay out of sight as they continue to listen to the conversation between Xarxas and the swamp demons.

Melody (to Elena whispering):

To whom are they talking about?

Elena (whispering):

I think they're talking about Devin. We heard at the lake that something had happened but I had no idea it was this.

Melody:

The rest of your friends are in serious trouble then. Those swamp demons tend to travel in packs. Whatever these idiots have done is only going to get worse.

Elena:

I have to warn the others about this before they try to help him.

Melody:

I'll go with you. (They walk back down the tunnel staying out of sight.)

Cut to: Magic Center – Night

Samantha continues working on keeping Devin stable while the rest of the group read various books to find a way to extricate the demon haunting their friend's dreams.

Alicia (frustrated):

Nothing useful in here (she throws the book onto the counter startling everyone). Damn, I still have no idea what in the hell we're looking for.

Dana (calming):

Relax babe. (She hugs her girlfriend.) We're looking for something that can help pull that thing of out Devin's head without turning his brain to mush.

Alicia:

This is getting even more difficult by the second. I wonder if we can even help him before it's too late.

Samantha:

I'm doing the best we can, all we can do is hope that Damian got my message and he gets here before midnight.

Kimberly:

(She closes the book tossing it back on the shelf.) Whatever this thing is; there's no record of it anywhere in here.

Lucy and Chris enter the store with a list of supplies and noticing everyone scattered about with some buried deep in various books.

Lucy:

Why the sudden research session and what's with Devin unconscious on the table?

Samantha:

Lucy. Sorry we didn't call you – we have a bit of a situation with Devin. Some demon has infiltrated his dreams and is slowly killing him.

Chris (curious):

What kind of demon it is?

Nicole (worried):

That's the thing – we don't know. We don't have the slightest on how to get to it in order to save him.

Mindy:

Our research is getting us absolutely nowhere. Chris, do you have any ideas what kind of demon could do something like this?

Chris (thinking):

We've had some run-ins with spectral demons in the past but I wouldn't know where to start.

Lucy:

Not to mention there are demons out there that no one in here has encountered yet.

Madam Larissa:

You're right Lucy. We're just going to have to keep searching.

The group resumes their research when Damian, Willow and Kennedy enter the shop and notice all of the commotion as various individuals start tossing books across the room. He notices Samantha working her magic over Devin and walks over for a closer look.

Damian:

How bad is it?

Samantha (elated):

Damian! (She hugs him tight.) It's been a long day and we're still lost.

Damian:

It's ok Sam I'm here now. (She lets go and he turns to the group.) Ok, I want to know what happened to him and how you all ended up with your faces in books.

Amelia:

Earlier today, Devin collapsed as he was talking to us about nightmares he was having.

Mindy:

When he fell, Nicole, Amelia and I brought him here since Samantha specializes in analyzing dreams.

Samantha:

When I peeked into his head, I saw this gas-demon thing and he threw me out of his head. I've tried to get back in to no avail. So, I called the rest of the gang and they've been in research mode since and now that you're here, maybe you have a solution or two.

Buffy:

Since then, we've been trying to find an alternate route but we haven't found anything on that front or the demon in his head.

Elena and Melody rush into the store and notices the group telling Damian everything that happened as they get him up to speed on the situation.

Damian:

Humph. This is an interesting situation. Well, first things first, let me get a look at this thing.

Samantha steps aside as he walks up to the unconscious warlock. Damian focuses as he holds out his hands and his eyes start swirling a bluish-white and the Seal of Azarth forms in front of him. Devin gains a bluish-white glow as images flood from his mind into Damian's seeing the swamp demon tear through various areas of Devin's subconscious. The group watches on as Devin floats in the air but unbeknownst to Damian; however, the section of the seal representing humility glows very brightly as a dragon emerges from the glowing section of the seal to the amazement of the group directing their attention. The dragon splits off into three striking Chris, Melody and Elena on their left arm as the dragon insignia engraves itself on all three of them. On Chris's left arm, the dragon etches itself in a deep brown hue and below his palm on his wrist sits the seal etching itself in a deep brown hue but in the center sits a dilapidated tree. On Elena's left arm, the dragon etches itself in a bright yellow hue and below her palm on her wrist sits the seal but in the center is the yin and yang symbol along with a sun symbol and both engrave themselves in a yellowish-blue swirl. On Melody's left arm, the dragon etches itself in a sky blue hue and below her left palm on her wrist sits the seal but in the center etches only the sun symbol etched in a yellowish-blue swirl. Damian powers down as he catches his breath after peeking into Devin's mind as his dragon tattoo starts glowing in conjunction with everyone else who bears the mark as the link between them establishes itself.

Nasty little bugger that is. (He turns to Melody still staring at her dragon tattoo as it cools down.) You might want to keep Rizu from finding out about that.

Melody (surprised):

How did you do that? Rizu mentioned that you have been expanding your power but I didn't imagine anything like this.

Damian:

I didn't set out to do that but I felt the link while I was looking into Devin's mind. That branding thing tends to happen when someone has a quality the seal seeks. I don't know what went down between you two but it's good.

Melody:

Thanks for the warning. By the way, we found out that a swamp demon is inside your friend. He'll be dead by midnight if you don't do something.

Mindy:

Can't you just rip it out of him the same way you did to Lucy when you ripped out her vampire side?

Damian:

Not really (the group looks to him). Taking out a soul is one thing, but taking a demon out of a dream without destroying Devin's mind – not likely. There's only one surefire way to save him without hurting him – go into his dream and kill the demon.

Dawn (laughing):

That's not even remotely possible.

Buffy (chuckling):

Dawn's right. There's no way to go into someone's mind . . . (she looks at the seriousness in his face and her mood straightens out as she stops her sister from laughing) you're serious.

Damian (serious):

When haven't I been serious? There is a way to save him – how many of you know the movie "Inception"?

Alicia:

Wait a second . . . you know how to do that?

Damian:

Here's the deal: ever since we left the Mist of Lost Souls several months back, Sam, Lucy and I have been hard at work working on a new spell letting us train in our minds without costing Madam Larissa a small fortune in restoring the shop's training area. It involves linking your minds into a single place where you can get years of training in a few hours.

Kennedy (pondering):

That sounds a lot like that anime "Dragonball Z Kai" that I watched a while back.

Damian:

Something like that Ken. We haven't figured out all the bugs yet but it's pretty much our best move right now.

Nicole (determined):

How does this spell work?

Lucy:

We're going to need four individuals: one must be a regular person to serve as an anchor between the other three in the dream world and Damian and Sam, one a Slayer to do the fighting and two magical people as a power supply.

Alicia:

I'll volunteer.

Dana (to Alicia):

Then I'm coming with you.

Nicole (defiant):

Wait . . . I want to do this. Devin's a part of the group with Amelia, Mindy and I so I should be the one to go.

Lucy:

That means that I'm going along with one of you other magical people.

Willow:

I'm in. What do we do Damian?

Damian (sighing):

Alright, the four of you need to sit around the table and – (screams are heard outside getting everyone's attention. Melody rushes from the window panicked.)

Melody (freaked):

Xarxas and several of those swamp demons are heading in this direction. If he finds me in here then I'm in serious trouble.

Damian:

Kennedy, Elena and Dana should go and hold them off. Melody, you stay here. The last thing we need is Xarxas telling Rizu about your arm. (The slayers rush out of the store along with Dana.) Buffy, Kimberly, Dawn and Mindy should stay and keep an eye on us in case they do get inside. (The four individuals stand behind the counter as Willow, Nicole, Lucy and Alicia sit around the table.)

Buffy:

I don't mind hanging back this time.

Samantha (to Damian):

We need to get this started.

Damian:

We should. (He turns to the table.) You four relax and let Sam and me do the rest. One more thing: we can only maintain this connection for twenty minutes, which in the dream world is about two hours. Find the demon, kill it, then Lucy will bring all of you back. Nicole, you're the anchor between them and us so if anything happens to you then there's no way Lucy or us can bring you all back. (Nicole nods acknowledging her role.) Alicia, you're to do the actual fighting against the demon while Willow and Lucy help Devin regain control of his mind.

Willow:

We got it.

Nicole:

Let's go already.

Damian and Samantha stand on opposite ends of the table and hold out their arms as their eyes and dragon tattoos start glowing. Both conjure the seal in front of them as energy radiates from them covering the five individuals. The four sitting around the table slowly slump over as they fall asleep. The energy spins around them as their essences separate from their bodies and spiral into the unconscious Devin. On Damian's seal, the symbol representing audaciousness starts to glow brightly as energy rises from in the form of a dragon. The dragon then strikes Nicole's left arm etching itself in a lime green hue. Below her palm on her wrist sits the seal but in the center, several lime green stars etch in. The symbol cools as Damian and Samantha keep the energy going.

Samantha:

I guess it worked.

Damian:

We'll see soon enough.

Cut to: Downtown Rosedale – Night

Dana, Elena and Kennedy stand watch outside the Magic Center as Xarxas and several other gator demons round the corner and approach the shop.

Elena:

Remember, we can't let any of them get inside. Beyond us, the only ones who stand a chance is Buffy and Kimberly but she's still adjusting to her abilities.

Dana:

We have no choice but to keep them at bay until the others rescue Devin from his dreams.

Elena:

I just hope they can do it. That plan of theirs is crazy.

Kennedy:

We just have to trust that they know what they're doing.

Xarxas walks up with his demons and notices the three individuals standing in front of the door. Cracking a smile, he walks up to them as they all take fighting stances.

Xarxas:

Well, what do we have here? A nice distraction before we witness the end of the warlock's coven.

Elena:

We're not letting that happen – you walking toxic waste bucket! You're not getting past us and that's that.

Swamp Demon #2:

You don't have a chance to stop us. We're getting in there to see my brother end the warlock's coven!

Kennedy:

Yeah, that's not going to happen.

Xarxas:

I guess we're going to have to smash our way in. (He takes a swing at Dana who ducks before she lands a punch to his mid-section knocking him over in pain.)

Dana:

Like we said, you're not getting in here.

Xarxas:

We'll see soon enough. (The demons charge after them as a battle breaks out.)

Cut to: Devin's Dream World

Devin's subconscious is rough and barren as fires burn out of control throughout the landscape. A once serene scene now sits scarred with smoke and toxic fumes. In the middle of the burning inferno, Alicia, Willow, Lucy, and Nicole arrive into Devin's dream noticing the chaos around them.

Nicole (scared):

I know that Devin said that his dreams have been whack but this is a goddamn nightmare! (She puts her hands up in frustration and notices the dragon insignia on her arm.) What the . . . when did I get this?

Alicia (admiring):

You must've been marked when our minds transferred here.

Nicole:

Mindy's going to flip when she sees this if she hasn't already.

Lucy:

Ok ladies, we need to do what we came here to do and deal with the other mess later.

Willow:

At least transfer spell worked. We're in Devin's dream world.

Alicia:

That's true so where's this demon that needs to be put down?

Nicole:

We don't have long in here and these flames are spreading like mad. We need to find Devin and get his mind right and get out of here.

The group wonders around looking for signs of the demon and Devin until they come across a wide-open field but it's ablaze along with everything else in the landscape. Standing in the center of the field is Devin tied to a pole barely conscious and the demon standing next to him.

Lucy:

That thing's hideous.

Swamp Demon #4:

Well, looks like you four have strayed into a place where you don't belong. This warlock is mine!

Alicia:

Not going to happen (she charges after him and tackles him into the flames). Get Devin. I'll handle this creep.

Lucy:

We have to deal with these flames first.

Willow:

I'll more than take care of the flames (she puts her hands up as they gain a soft white glow) I learned this from Amelia – _tornadus terminatum!_ (Gusts of wind blow from her hands blowing a pathway straight to Devin.) Go! (Lucy rushes through the pathway reaching an unconscious Devin.)

Lucy (shouting):

Devin! (She nudges him to try stirring him from his slumber.) Wake up! (She holds out her hands as they start to glow a deep forest green.) Maybe getting you down will bring you around – _terminus restricto!_ (His restraints magically disappear and he plops from the pole into her arms. He slowly starts to regain consciousness.) Devin, are you in there somewhere?

Devin (groaning):

(He starts going in and out of consciousness.) Lucy . . . what are . . . you doing here? (He drops out of consciousness again as the dream world around them begin to destabilize.)

Nicole (realizing):

Shit! We're running out of time and we need to get out of here – now! (She notices Alicia in battle with the swamp demon as the setting begins to fracture.) Alicia!

Alicia (struggling):

I'll need another minute! (She throws the demon off her and tries to rush back to the group when she's tackled from behind.) Get off me! (She shakes her way loose but the demon grabs her again.)

Swamp Demon #4:

If I'm going down, you're going with me Slayer!

Alicia:

I do not intend to die in this living nightmare (she reaches around and lands a punch to the gut freeing her. She grabs the demons neck and twists his head killing it. Satisfied, she rushes for Nicole and the group.) Sorry that took me so long, that was one stubborn bitch!

Lucy:

Took you long enough now let's get the hell out of here (she holds her hands over her head as all five individuals gain a soft green glow) _inceptarum terminus exodus!_ Damian! (All five individuals disappear as the dream world collapses on itself.)

Cut to: Magic Center – Midnight

Damian and Samantha stand over the group around the table with their seals still conjured as the connection begins to wane. A section of Damian's seal representing astuteness starts glowing brightly as a dragon rises from it and latches itself onto Lucy's left arm and the dragon etches itself in a deep forest green. Below the palm on her wrist, the seal etches itself on her but in the center sits a tree – the symbol of life. Samantha's seal goes through the same process but a lavender dragon splits into two and etches itself onto Amelia and Devin's left arm. The dragon on Devin's left arm etches itself in a red-orange glow and below the palm on his wrist, the seal etches itself onto him but in the center is the symbol of fire. The dragon on Amelia's arm etches itself in a silver hue and below the palm on her wrist, the seal etches itself on her but in the center sits the symbol of wind. A signal washes over both as a swirling vortex emerges from Devin returning Alicia, Willow, Lucy and Nicole to their bodies. All four begin to stir.

Samantha (smiling):

Welcome back everyone.

Nicole (groggy)

Head rush (she tries to stand only to stumble back in her chair). That was a trip.

Alicia:

Devin should be just fine in a bit.

Willow:

Damian: you, Sam and Lucy put together one hell of a spell there. Maybe you three could teach it to me sometime.

Damian:

Why not (a loud crash is heard as Elena and Xarxas crash through a window and into the shop. Devin awakes and shakes the cobwebs from his head.) Uh oh, this isn't good.

Xarxas:

(He notices Devin sitting up on the table as he forces Elena into a bookcase.) Why is he alive? I thought that demon finished him off.

Samantha (smirking):

Sorry to spoil your fun Xarxas but we kind of took care of your little parlor trick.

Xarxas:

(He looks around in frustration and notices Melody helping Elena to her feet.) Why are you helping the Slayer Melody?

Melody (defiant):

What I do has nothing to do with you. As you obviously see, the warlock is fine and your little plan has failed miserably. Time for a retreat don't you think?

Xarxas (growling):

This isn't over. Rizu will hear about what happened here Melody. (He jumps through the broken window and runs into the night.)

Melody:

With friends like those, who needs enemies? (She shakes her head sitting on the counter next to the register.)

Devin:

Thanks gang for whatever it was you did. I don't know how that demon got inside me.

Damian:

It's ok, man. As long as you're safe, that's all that matters.

Samantha:

It's been a long day and I want some sleep. I'll catch you guys at school tomorrow. (She gathers her things and walks out.)

Melody:

Chris and I are going underground so I'll catch you all later. (She and Chris head out behind Samantha heading to the graveyard.)

Damian:

Sleep sounds like a good idea right about now. I'm heading home myself. Peace! (He walks out with Willow and Kennedy.)

Kennedy:

You guys are crazy with all of this crazy stuff.

Damian:

You want to know what's crazy: I think what happened to Devin was only the beginning.

Willow:

What do you mean?

Damian:

I'm not sure but I'll explain what Sam and I learned in Lake Charles when the time's right.

BLACKOUT


End file.
